Linea Entre Dos Mundos
by Itzia-Hime
Summary: Hyrule a sido tomada por la oscuridad, solo el heroe con la ayuda de una nueva espada podra salvarla, para eso nesecita encontrar a la princesa Zelda, pero tendra que pasar por varias pruebas para encontrarla y saber cual de las 2 chicas extrañas es.
1. Su Regreso

**_THE LEGEND OF ZELDA _**NO ME PERTENECE... YA SABEN DE QUIEN ES.. Y BUENO ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN UN SUEÑO QUE TUBE EN MIS EPOCAS DE HUEVONES... CUANDO AUN NO ENTRABA A LA ESCUELA... JE JE JE

**-"BLA BLA"- **PLATICA NORMAL

_-"BLA BLA"-_ PENSAMIENTOS

_**LINEA ENTRE DOS MUNDOS**_

CAPITULO 1: "SU REGRESO"

**-"vamos amiga, ya falta poco"- ** dijo el hombre encapuchado arriba de la yegua, el trote de ella aumento un poco, era tan oscuro el lugar que el rostro del hombre no se notaba, miró hacia varios lados, asegurándose que nadie, ya sea amigo o enemigo lo siguiera.

Jaló las riendas de la yegua suavemente, haciendo que esta se detuviera y bajando de un salto, la sujeta a una rama baja de un árbol, caminando decididamente hacia la cueva oculta por enredaderas, atrás de estas encontrando a una pequeña niña de verdes ropas, cabello negro amarrado en dos trenzas, piel morena y ojos cafés, mostrándole al joven una sonrisa, sin pena ni miedo se acerco a el tomándolo de la mano

**-"el sabio lo ah estado esperando… sígame por favor"- **conduciendo por un camino lodoso y oscuro, llegaron a una puerta de roble tocando dos veces seguidas **–"por favor, entre"- **el joven hombre acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña en agradecimiento, entro.

Ya adentro pudo deslumbrar una habitación con varios muebles antiguos, se acerco lentamente a un hombre mayor sentado en una silla de madera, el hombre poseía mirada serena, barba larga y grisácea, túnica azul con una extraña marca.

**-"me mando llamar"- **hizo una reverencia ante el hombre

**-"si… el momento se acerca, hay que estar preparados para su llegada"-**

**-"¿esta usted seguro?"-** levanto ligeramente la cabeza, aun cubierta por la capucha.

Sonrió paternalmente ante su pregunta, se levanto lentamente de su asiento y se acerco a el, colocó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó ligeramente

**-"¿me eh equivocado alguna vez?... no puedo decirte exactamente la hora, pero si el día y el lugar"- **sacando de entre sus ropas un pergamino, dando entender al joven que era un mapa, señalando la zona de su llegada** –"su extraña ropa te indicara que es la persona que buscas"-**

**-"muchas gracias… lo mejor será que me prepare para su llegada"- **lentamente inclino y se dispuso a partir

**-"cuando la encuentres, tráela ante mi"- **siendo las ultimas palabras del Sabio hacia el muchacho, quien se despidió con una ligera sonrisa

*****************************************

**-"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…. que flojera tengo"- **

**-"pues te diré que no eres la única…. Y mas con la tarea que nos cargamos para el lunes"-**

**-"¿siempre si me vas a acompañar a la otra casa?"- **hablo a su amiga que se encontraba a un lado suyo, mirando sus pantalones negros, su camiseta blanca y su chaleco negro, comenzó a jugar con su gato anaranjado que ronroneaba en su regazo** –"tengo que recoger unos recibos que olvide la semana pasada… ándale, ándale ¿si?... por favor"- ** miro de forma suplicante a su amiga

**-"esta bien, no tengo nada que hacer"-** miro como el gato de su amiga se levantaba de su regazo y se dirigía a su falda café para jugar con los hilos que salían de esta, su blusa azul tenía una pequeña huella gatuna, pero poco le importo, miro el lugar donde se encontraban, sentadas muy tranquilamente en el pasto de un parque cercano a la casa de su amiga **–" de todos modos estoy sola, mis padres de fueron de viaje a visitar a unos tíos al extranjero"-**

**-"¿y porque no quisiste ir con ellos?"- **pregunto casi gritando, pues se había puesto a perseguir a su gato

**-"no me dijeron nada… simplemente se fueron… bueno me dejaron un sobre con una carta y dinero adentro para un mes"- **

**-"no tienes miedo de quedarte sola"- **se acerco con un gato que hacia intentos fallidos de escapar, pues ella comenzaba a colocarle un moño azul en las orejas

**-"no ya me acostumbre… quedémonos a dormir y a ver unas películas de terror en tu otra casa"- **le sugirió mientras liberaba al pobre gato del cruel destino del moño azul

**-"de acuerdo, le pediré permiso a mi madre"-** acabando allí su conversación, se pusieron a jugar con el gato

Pasando así el resto de la tarde, comiendo, alimentando al gato, platicando y evitando unos cuantos rasguños. Ya entrada la noche, la chica del chaleco acompaño a su amiga a la parada del autobús

**-"bueno entonces mañana temprano paso por ti Noy-chan¡¡¡"- **grito a la chica de las gafas que subía al autobús

**-"OK, temprano Hi-chan"- **respondió sonriendo, se despidió de su amiga, el autobús emprendió su marcha, viendo a la chica despedirla con la mano y una sonrisa, que solo ella sabia dar.

------------------------------

**-"Te dije que temprano… llevo diez minutos tocando y me abres en pijama"- **exclamo algo enojada Hi, llevaba unos pantalones pesqueros azules y una camiseta lila de manga larga, sus tenis eran blancos con bordes lilas

**-"etto… me estaba bañando?..."- **se excuso Noy colocándose una toalla rápidamente sobre su cabeza

**-"mentirosa desde aquí puedo ver que tienes la cabeza seca"-** señalo su cabeza **-"pero que floja eres… ya van a ser las 11"-**

**-"rayos… me descubrió… pasa"- **se movió dejando pasar a Hi a su casa quien entrando como si fuera su casa, paso al cuarto de Noy, se tiro en su cama y se puso a jugar con los peluches

**-"me voy a bañar, ve la tele si quieres"-**

**-"no… voy a jugar con tus peluches"-**dijo perezosamente desacomodando los peluches y aventándolos al techo

**-"mientras no les saques el relleno todo esta bien"-**mirándola de forma amenazadora, se retiro a bañar

----------------------------

En una camioneta blanca, viajaban ambas chicas, llegaron a una zona boscosa sin muchas casas alrededor, la camioneta se detuvo justo en frente de un muro alto cubierto de enredaderas y unas cuantas flores de un tono rojizo, el portón pintado de un verde oscuro fue abierto por la chica de anteojos, permitiendo e paso de la camioneta al interior de esta.

-**"así que esta es tu otra casa…."- **hablo Noy quien se había encargado de abrir y cerrar el portón después de que su amiga metiera la camioneta, contemplo la casa por afuera** -"creo que esta algo… grande"-**

La casa que se encontraba frente de ella era muy grande, no solo lo veía por los dos pisos que formaban la casa, sino por la anchura de terreno, el jardín trasero, los diferentes árboles frutales y la cancha de tenis en la que estaba parada.

**-"yo también lo creo… hasta me da algo de flojera el limpiarla cuando venia con mi familia"- **saco un pequeño llavero de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, haciendo una señal a Noy para que la siguiera **-"bienvenida a mi casa Noy"-**

**-"gracias… WOW¡¡¡¡… si que tenemos espacio de sobra"-** miro a todos lados… si la casa era enorme, mucho espacio y las cosas necesarias para tener una vida muy cómoda en ese lugar** -"déjame decirte que si no te conociera bien… mi primera impresión seria… que eres una rica bastarda"-**

**-"je je je je… esto… es lo único que nos dejo de herencia mi papá antes de que pasara eso… mi mama, mis hermanas y yo buscamos la forma de que quedara un lugar bonito"- **le sonrió ligeramente y señalo las escaleras **-"que te parece si antes de comer y ver las películas te muestro el lugar y nos damos una pequeña vuelta por el bosque"-**

**-"GENIAL¡¡¡¡… entonces que esperamos"- **emocionada Noy recorrió cada parte de la casa, las habitaciones, los baños, la terraza, la azotea y por ultimo el pequeño gran jardín trasero, observo cada árbol que había en el, todos eran de frutas distintas **-"esta muy bonita… ahora si vamos a caminar"-**

**-"espera… tengo que cambiarme de ropas… no te cambias tu también?..."- **

**-"que… pero si así estoy cómoda"-** miro sus ropas, una blusa de manga larga blanca y arriba de esta un floreado vestido azul, unas mayas blancas y sus tenis blancos **-"cámbiate tu, yo me quedo así"-**

**-"como sea… ve la televisión mientras me cambio"-**

No pasaron ni 20 minutos que Noy acababa de prender la tele, cuando su amiga bajaba de las escaleras con ropas… algo extrañas para una mujer

**-"Órale… ahora si que no se si decirte Hi-chan o Hi-kun"-**

**-"jaja muy graciosa…"-** miro sus ropas, un pantalón de mezclilla algo flojo, se le caería si no fuera por el cinturón que tenia puesto, una playera gris de manga larga muy floja, estaba grande por lo cual cubría un poco arriba de las rodillas, un chaleco negro y una gorra negra que ocultaba por completo su cabello**-"tanto así perezco chico?..."-**

**-"Siendo sincera… mmm… la verdad si… pero hay algo que te delata"-**

**-"asi… que es?"-**

**-"tu carácter infantil, tu estatura… y lo que intentas ocultar con el chaleco y la playera… tu gran delantera"-**señalo claramente el pecho de la chica… logrando que se sonrojara y cerrara el chaleco

**-"CALLATE CALLATE CALLATE… que tu también tienes"-**

**-"si pero las míos son normales, los tuyas se exceden un poco"-**

**-"Y ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA¡¡¡¡¡…. VAMONOS YA¡¡¡¡"-**

Ambas chicas calieron de la casa y caminaron por el empedrado camino que las llevaría al bosque, aproximadamente fueron 45 minutos los que caminaron hasta toparse con un portón que dividía el pequeño pueblo con el bosque

**-"ahora como entramos Hi?..."-**se giro para ver a si amiga, pero ya no estaba a su lado… la chica trepaba un árbol con gran agilidad y brincaba al muro**-"que piensas hacer"-**

**-"je je je… mis primos me enseñaron a abrir candados sin llave… solo espera tantito que ya te abro desde adentro"-** y sin esperar respuesta brinco al otro lado del muro

**-"que lindas cosas te enseñan tus primos…"-** escucho un ruido al otro lado de la puerta y esta se abrió, caminando lentamente paso ante ella encontrando una traviesa risita en su amiga **-"pareces una ladrona haciendo esto…"-**

**-"je je je"- **

**-"no fue una halago… a por cierto mas te vale que conozcas bien el bosque no me quiero perder"-**

**-"si no te preocupes… lo conozco muy bien… eso creo"-**dijo esto en voz baja y cerrando de nuevo el portón, sabia que lo aprendido por sus primos le serviría algún día

Entre risas, peleas y mucha plática las chicas se encontraban disfrutando del aroma del bosque, los pajarillos y la sombra de los árboles y los pinos, todo iba muy tranquilo en lo que ellas consideraban…

**-"oye Hi… y ya no has vuelto a soñar con ese chico que me dibujaste la otra vez"-**

**-"eh?..."- **un ligero sonrojo paso por su rostro **–"no… últimamente ya no eh soñado con el… lo dibuje porque creí que su imagen se borraría de mi mente después de unos días… pero aun lo recuerdo perfectamente"- **miro el cielo y lentamente volteo la miradaza a la chica de anteojos** –"porque lo preguntas?..."-**

**-"por nomás… note que te gusto mucho desde que lo dibujaste… aunque lo mas raro de el eran esas orejas puntiagudas"-**

**-"oye no te burles… trate de hacerlo lo mas parecido a la imagen de mi sueño"-**

**-"estaba muy guapo para ser verdad..."- **rió fuertemente para causar enojo en la chica, esta solamente hizo un ademán de girar el rostro y hacer puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos… dejo de burlarse y se mantuvieron calladas durante un buen tiempo… había mucho silencio… algo que empezaba a molestarle y preocuparle**-"oye esto… ya no me esta gustando… hay mucho silencio"-**

**-"enserio?... ah oye no tenias una pinza en la cabello?"- **señalo Hi a su cabeza

**-"AHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡ MI PINZA FAVORITA¡¡¡¡¡"- **dio media vuelta y mirando el suelo empezó a buscarla

**-"que descuidada eres… y con lo regatona que están no la vas a encontrar tan fácilmente"-** siguiendo los pasos de su amiga miro el piso buscando ese pedazo de plástico**-"si que estas bien torpe…"-** el codo de Noy fue a dar directamente a sus costillas, doblándose de dolor y sacando prácticamente todo el aire que tenia

**-"vuelve a decirme algo y te ira peor… además los lentes solo los utilizo para leer"-**

**-"pues… no… lo…. parece…"- **se sobo su costado y poco a poco recupero el aliento** –"siempre… los traes puestos… cualquiera puede pensar lo contrario"- **

**-"cállate, a mi degusta traerlos puestos…eh?"- **un fuerte tronido en el piso las hizo callar…

Un fuerte temblor se hizo presente tumbándolas por completo al piso… pero lo mas extraño fue que ningún árbol u otro objeto se movió, ni los árboles ni el agua parecían tener movimiento en ese temblor que rápidamente ceso… frente a ellas se abrió un hueco… su diámetro era de mas de 6 metros, algo aun mas extraño… parecía no tener fondo alguno

**-"que… que rayos fue eso… Noy que es eso?"-**

**-"un… hoyo… creo…"-**

**-"eso ya lo se… pero como es posible que aparezca así enfrente de nosotras"- **se levanto y ayuda a su amiga **–"no es muy común eso sabias"-**

**-"como sea vamonos de aquí"-**

**-"NO¡¡¡¡… yo quiero ver que tan profundo es"- **Hi se arrimo mucho al hoyo y se asomo como si de nada se tratara

**-"oye… no te arrimes tanto… te puedes caer…"-**

**-"no pasa nada… mira, mira, mira, mira, mira,"- **Hi le sonrió y haciendo ademanes de que se acercara, comenzó a brincar en la pura orilla del hueco**-"ves no pasa nada de nada"-**

**-"NO¡¡¡ ni de loca me arrimo… Y TU DEJA DE BRINCAR¡¡¡¡"-**

**-"no quiero…mira mira mira mira…"- **siguió con su pequeño jueguito

**-"YA BASTA NIÑA¡¡¡¡… TE VAS A CAER"-**con mas miedo que nada se fue acercando a ella, sabia que si no hacia nada Hi terminaría por lastimarse, tenia que pararla

**-"mira mira miraaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡"- **el borde que la sostenía firmemente termino por romperse y ella a caer por el… algo la sostuvo rápidamente**-"Noy-chan… por favor… no me sueltes"-**

**-"eso te pasa por tonta… TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE BRINCAR¡¡¡"-**sostenía fuertemente a Hi del brazo, pero no aguantaría por mucho… tenia que pensar en la forma de subirla antes de que se le acabara la fuerza**-"rayos… no creo aguantar mas… pesas mucho"-**

**-"Noy-chan… no digas eso…"-**varias lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos**-"Noy-chan… Noy-chan…"-**

**-"YA DEJA DE LLORAR¡¡¡"-**le grito fuertemente… Hi dejo de llorar rápidamente**-"bien… ahora intenta darme tu otra mano"-**

**-"no puedo… Noy-chan… va a temblar otra vez… lo siento"-**su voz sonaba angustiada y a la vez tan segura de lo que pasaría que asusto a su amiga

**-"que… que mensadas dices no va a…"-**

Una fuerte sacudida la asusto soltando por completo la mano de Hi… pero allí no acabo su susto… el lugar en el que se encontraba ella también término por romperse… ahora ambas caían por ese hueco a la oscuridad

----------------------------

Una fuerte luz le calaba en el rostro… lentamente abrió los ojos, si que la luz era fuerte, el olor del pasto la confundió mas… que a caso no había caído al vació junto con su amiga?... donde rayos estaba?... ese lugar no le era familiar en lo absoluto… los arboles, flores extrañas, el aroma… que hacia ella allí?. Confundida miro a varios lados buscando algo que pudiera reconocer… y si a un aproximado de diez metros se encontraba su amiga inconciente, rápidamente se acerco a ella y trato de despertarla

**-"Hi… Hi-chan despierta… despierta por favor"-**la sacudió suavemente, logrando que la chica abriera los ojos

**-"eh?... Noy… que… que paso?"-**rápidamente se levanto mirando el lugar…le era irreconocible**-"donde estamos…"-**

******************************NOTAS DE AUTOR****************************

**HOLA... BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI FIC**

**VA A ESTAR ALGO... MUY LARGO**

**ESPERO QUE SE SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**JA NE **


	2. El Joven Guerrero

**Aqui traigo la continuacion de mi fic.. espero que les agrade**

**y si no... pues sorry **

CAPITULO 2: "EL JOVEN GUERRERO"

**-"Hi… Hi-chan despierta… despierta por favor"**-la sacudió suavemente, logrando que la chica abriera los ojos

**-"eh?... Noy… que… que paso?"-**rápidamente se levanto mirando el lugar…le era irreconocible**-"donde estamos…"-**

**-"no lo se…"-** se incorporo rápidamente ayudando a Hi a levantarse** –"estas bien?..."-**

**-"si… gracias"-**sonrió como si nada

**-"perfecto entonces… TOMA ESTO MOCOSA¡¡¡"-**haciendo puño su mano la golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza tumbándola nuevamente al suelo**-"POR TU CULPA TERMINAMOS ASÍ¡¡¡… POR TUS NIÑADAS¡¡¡¡"-**

**-"wa… me dolió mucho… que cruel eres…"- ** varias lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos sobándose un tremendo chichón _"_+~ _Made in Noy ~+"_ , se levanto y miro bien a su alrededor

**-"BIEN JOVENCITA SERA MEJOR QUE NOS SAQUES DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO¡¡¡"-**ordenó alzando nuevamente su puño en forma de amenaza

**-"si señora ancianita…"-**

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar, la chica de lentes refunfuñando y mostrando su puño con humito saliente… y Hi más adelante con lagrimones en sus ojos y un chichón arriba de su otro chichón.

**-"que violenta es… ahora entiendo porque no tiene novio..."-**dijo lo mas bajamente posible Hi para si misma

**-"QUE DIJISTE¡¡¡… SE NOTA QUE QUIERES COLECCIÓN DE GOLPES¡¡¡"-**

**-"NO DIJE NADA LO JURO¡¡¡…"-**

**-"NO TE CREO DESGRACIADA¡¡¡"-**

**-"DEBERIAS DE ADMITIRLO ES LA VERDAAADDDddd ¡¡¡¡…"-**Hi salio corriendo lo mas rápido que le permitieran sus piernas, procurando no mirar atrás, pues sabia que Noy la seguía muy de cerca con un palo que sinceramente no sabia de donde lo había sacado… **-"LO SIENTOOOOO¡¡¡¡…"-**

**-"DEMACIADO TARDE NIÑA¡¡¡¡… DEJA DE CORRER¡¡¡"-**

**-"NI QUE ESTUBIERA LOCA¡¡¡… ME VA A DOLER¡¡¡"-**

Tanta fue su pelea y corredera que terminaron por salirse del sendero que habían encontrado, internándose cada vez más en el bosque… ya el crepúsculo empezaba a presentarse anunciando que en pocas horas oscurecería… ya llevaban un muy buen tiempo caminando y sin discusiones, Noy seguía a Hi… aun sabiendo perfectamente que por mas que su amiga asegurara saber el camino a la salida… estaban completamente perdidas…si perdidas… MUY, PERO MUY PERDIDAS Y CANSADAS…

**-"esta segura que vamos por el camino correcto"-**

**-"si tu confía en mi"-**

**-"mmmm… eso es lo que me preocupa… mi exceso de confianza en ti… esta cayendo a ceros"-**

**-"ya no te preocupes… creo… creo que es por aquí… o es por allá?"-**miro a ambos lados… no lograba reconocer nada desde hace mas de cuatro horas que llevaban caminando… se estaba poniendo nerviosa

**-" déjame adivinar… estamos perdidas cierto?"-**dijo tranquilamente colocando una mano en su cintura

**-"je je je je je je… si"-**rió con nerviosismo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

**-"me lo imaginaba… contigo puede pasar cualquier cosa… ya nos caímos por un extraño hueco y sobrevivimos… que mas puede pasar… que salgan moustros de la nada y nos persiga una jauría de ellos"-**

**-"no seas exagerada los moustros no existen… mejor busquemos ayuda"-** dijo alegremente internándose mas en el bosque

**-"si claro… ayuda… porque no se me ocurrió mientras estamos aquí perdidas en medio del bosque… porque será?"-**se comenzó a desesperar por las incoherencias de su amiga

**-"pues ya se me ocurrió a mi… demasiado tarde para ti… fue mi idea"-**

**-"mmm… déjame decirte algo con sentido común… estamos en un bosque… y.."-**

**-"MIRA ALLI HAY ALGUIEN¡¡¡"-**rápidamente corrió hacia lo que parecía ser una persona con extrañas ropas cafés

**-"que… pero esto… imposible… NO ME DEJES¡¡¡"-**intento alcanzarla, pero su amiga ya había llegado con… el señor?

**-"disculpe… señor mi amiga y yo estamos per…"-**se paro en seco… el señor no era un señor… lo mas cercano a lo que se parecía, era a un jabalí en dos patas… cargando una especie de espada… muy tosca y maltratada y en la punta de esta… acaso era sangre lo que ella veía, un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la espalda… si que apestaba como un verdadero cerdo…**-"etto… yo… mmm… ahhh…"-**el moustro la miro de la forma mas fea posible, levanto su espada y antes de que pudiera bajarla…Hi ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la otra chica

**-"eh?... Hi… que pasa?"-**

**-"ccccooooOOOORRRrrrrreeee¡¡¡¡"-**paso rápidamente al lado de ella, que al parecer seguía sin entender nada

**-"que… porque?"-**miro hacia donde se suponía estaba el señor… al darse cuenta rápidamente que esa cosa no era humana y a escasos metros de ella amenazándola con una espada… salio corriendo despavorida… rebasando rápidamente a Hi **–"QUE HORRORRRR¡¡¡¡"-**

**-"NO ME DEJES¡¡¡¡¡¡"- **miro hacia atrás… esa cosa si que corría rápido emitiendo lo que parecía un grito de batalla **–"WAAAAA…. NO TE ME ACERQUES¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"-** rápidamente alcanzo a Noy

**-"QUE VAMOS A HACER¡¡¡¡"-**

**-"YA SE¡¡¡… POR AQUÍ¡¡¡… SIGUEME¡¡¡…"- **aumentando la velocidad al correr giro repentinamente hacia la izquierda brincando a través de unos arbusto, más su susto aumento haciéndola dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vino **–" KYAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡… CORRE CORRE CORRE ¡¡¡¡"-**tres de esas cosas con caras de cerdos estaban allí… y para su mala suerte la habían visto… ahora no era uno, sino cuatro los que las perseguían

**-"QUIERO IR A MI CASA¡¡¡¡…"-**grito desesperada la chica de anteojos

**-"DESCUIDA NOY-CHAN… ESTOY SEGURA QUE AHORA SI LOGRAMOS HUIR¡¡¡"-** Hi volvió a aumentar su velocidad y giro de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia la izquierda… no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando regreso al lado de su amiga **–"lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento"-**

**-"QUE?... PORQUE TE DISCULPAS¡¡¡¡"-**

**-"MIRA ATRÁS¡¡¡…"-**señalo mientras seguían corriendo **–"y ya me estoy cansando…"-** ahora eran el triple de esas cosas los que las seguían balanceando peligrosamente sus espadas

**-" ahhh¡¡¡¡¡ esto no puede empeorar más o si?..."- **ahora ella era la que aumentaba la velocidad y giro hacia su derecha derrapando sobre el pasto… con una sonrisa de satisfacción por su acción, miro al frente… el miedo se le hizo eterno… no sabia si sudaba de tanto correr o si era por lo que tenia ahora mismo enfrente de ella… dando varios pasos atrás, regreso por donde vino huyendo como si del mismo diablo se tratara… pero sabia que ya era demasiado tarde… la habían visto **–"NOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡… ESTO ESTA PEOR¡¡¡…"-**

No entendían perfectamente como paso… bueno si lo sabían, pero jamás creyeron que empeoraría de la peor forma posible, ahora no solo eran perseguidas por esos cerdos… unos extraños y escalofriantes esqueletos las seguían, estas tenían armaduras oxidadas, escudos y espadas tres veces mas grandes que los moustros con cara de cerdos. Su tiempo se acababa, al igual que su resistencia, no aguantarían mas, con hambre y cansancio no tardarían en caer

**-"Hi… esto es… tu culpa"- **hablo mas agitada que nada

**-"QUE?... entiendo la caída por el hueco… la perdida en el bosque… y… que nos siguieran esos moustros horribles y apestosos… pero… no… NO ME QUIERAS CULPAR POR LOS ESQUELETOS ANDANTES¡¡¡"-** su velocidad disminuía rápidamente, cada vez mas aquellos seres estaban más cerca de ellas **–"no creo… aguantar mucho más… Noy…"-**

**-"RAYOS¡¡¡¡…"- **en un ultimo esfuerzo de huida, giro a la izquierda desesperadamente… hasta el momento todo se veía bien, hasta que choco con un ser… no distinguió el rostro, pues el ser estaba totalmente cubierto por una capa oscura, una fuerte sensación le hizo saber que ese ser era mucho mas peligroso que todos esos moustros que las seguían… eso fue su limite, giro rápidamente **–"NOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡… HI-CHAAAANNNN¡¡¡"-**… tanto habían aguantado que la noche ya había caído haciendo menos visible por donde corrían… ahora estaban a merced de la oscuridad

Salio rápidamente por donde se había metido… topándose rápidamente con una paralizada chica… eso realmente no le gusto… miro a todos lados… atrás de ellas una enorme pared impidiéndoles seguir adelante… y alrededor… todos esos moustros**-"oh no… ya no tenemos ninguna salida"-**

**-"Noy-chan… que hacemos…"-**no sabia como habían salido las palabras de su boca… estaba aterrorizada, le costaba respirar, su cuerpo había dejado de moverse por si solo… ahora estaba temblando

Noy noto rápidamente su estado… ella también no sabia que hacer, el miedo se había apoderado de ellas… lentamente los moustros y los esqueletos se acercaban más… sus miradas reflejaban su sed de sangre y el placer que tendrían al matarlas… era demasiado para ellas

El crujir de una rama en el piso llamo la atención de los moustros, giraron al lugar de donde provenía ese sonido… el ser encapuchado estaba allí, mirando la escena con mucha atención, giro la cabeza mirando al lado donde se encontraban las dos chicas. Se acerco lentamente y de un solo brinco paso por todos los moustros y esqueletos colocándose frente a ellas.

Noy abrazo a Hi de forma protectora… el ser de entre su capucha saco lentamente una brillante y hermosa espada, ambas chicas dieron un paso hacia atrás tocando por completo el muro… el miedo a ser acecinadas se incremento

Un potente grito de guerra hizo a uno de los moustros abalanzarse hacia ellas empuñando su tosca espada, Noy tapo los aterrados ojos de su amiga y cerro los suyos esperando su dolorosa y espantosa muerte… pero esta no llego, abrió lentamente los ojos y destapo los de Hi… la hermosa espada que creyeron les daría el golpe definitivo, las estaba protegiendo de la otra espada… que pasaba allí?... quien era ese sujeto?... porque las protegía?

El encapuchado de una patada aparto al moustro que las atacaba, y de un solo movimiento encajo la espada en el pecho de este, acabando por completo con el… y ahora no era un solo moustro el que se abalanzaba, eran todos y con amas arribas dispuestos a acabar con el.

Ambas chicas observaban con atención la pelea que se llevaba a cabo, a pesar de ser uno solo contra varios se las arreglaba muy bien, esquivaba ágilmente cada ataque y su espada era manejada hábilmente acabando rápidamente con ellos, uno por uno… no les daba la oportunidad de contra atacar.

Realmente era muy impresionante lo que veían, jamás habían visto a una persona moverse así de rápido… y lo mas raro fue que los cuerpos de cada moustro o esqueleto que caían derrotados se desintegraba rápidamente sin dejar rastro… acabándolos por completo, guardo lentamente su espada y sacudió un poco su capa… descubrió su cabeza.

**-"no puede ser… Hi… Hi míralo"-**hablo en voz baja

Quitando las manos de su rostro lo vio… un apuesto chico de cabello rubio castaño, tez morena clara y hermosos ojos azul celeste, en su cabeza llevaba un extraño gorro con la punta caída de color verde… camino lentamente hacia ellas**-"no… no puede ser… es… es…"-**

**-"si Hi… es el chico que dibujaste… es igualito"-**hablo desde las espaldas de Hi… inconcientemente su amiga se había movido hacia delante de ella… tal vez por su impresión, ni siquiera ella lo podía creer**-"es el mismo chico que soñaste…"-**

Aquel chico había llegado hasta ellas, se quito por completo la capa, mostrando unas extrañas ropas verdes, en sus manos llevaba guantes, botas cafés y unos pequeños pero raras bolsitas traseras… en su espalda tenía la espada y un bello escudo con extraños ornamentos.

**-"¿que hacen aquí?… a estas horas de la noche"-**pregunto a Hi… esta no contesto, aun estaba en shock

Saliendo de atrás de ella intento contestar Noy** –" a bueno… pues… esto… nosotras…eh?"-**

**-"nos perdimos…"- **contesto simplemente Hi… saliendo algo del trance**-"no sabemos como regresas de donde venimos"-**

**-"mmm… no es seguro este lugar… y menos por las noches"-**las miro de arriba a bajo, se detuvo especialmente en la chica de anteojos**-"vengan conmigo, los llevare a un lugar seguro…"-**tendió su mano en forma de saludo hacia Hi… ella inconcientemente estrecho su mano **-"Mi nombre es Link…"-** le sonrió de forma encantadora… la chica sonrojada retiro rápidamente su mano como si le quemara, dejando muy confundido al ojiazul. No le tomo mucha importancia y se acerco a la otra chica… Noy tendió su mano para saludar, pero quedo impresionada por el acto del chico… este había tomado su mano delicadamente, se inclino y la beso** –"encanado de conocerla señorita…"-**

**-"eh?... pero… yo… eh?"-**Noy volteo a ver confundida y sonrojada a Hi… esta se tapaba la boca conteniendo lo que seria una sonora carcajada ­_–"desgraciada… se esta burlando de mi…"-_ su rostro cada vez se volvía mas rojo… pero de coraje

**-"por cierto cuales son sus nombres"-**

**-"yo… soy Hi… y ella es Noy"-**

**-"pues entonces… Hi, Noy-sama síganme por favor"- **dio media vuelta y camino hacia unos arbustos

**-"que?... porque a ti no te beso la mano… también eres mu…"-**miro bien a su amiga… sus ropas no eran exactamente muy femeninas que digamos… y … como es que le había hecho para mantener tanto cabello en una gorra sin que se le cayera en todo el camino?... miro bien su cabeza… había unos pequeños pasadores oscuros… ahora lo sabia**-"ahora lo entiendo… te confundió"-**

**-"a enserio?... ni modo je je je"-**

**-"no… tengo que decirle… no esta bien…"-** acelero un poco su paso

**-"no le digas… por favor… no le digas"-**la detuvo jalándola del vestido, mirándola en forma suplicante **–"por favor…"-**

**-"no me miares así…"-**

**-"por favor Noy-chan… no le digas… quiero jugar un poco"-**

**-"tu… eres… una…NIÑA¡¡¡¡"-**le regaño ligeramente**-"pero esta bien… veamos que tanto tarda en darse cuenta"-**

**-"wiiiiii… de cuanto es la apuesta?"-**

**-"yo nunca dije que iba a apostar… como lo veo esto va para largo"-**Ambas chicas seguían discutiendo, mientras que Link ya les llevaba un buen tramo adelante

**-"Hi… Noy-sama apresúrense… los Moblin pueden volver a salir"-**

**-"los que?..."- **preguntaron al mismo tiempo

**-"mmm… los moustros con caras de cerdos y que apestan a rayos"-**

**-"ah… NO NOS DEJES¡¡¡¡"-**rápidamente lo alcanzaron… caminaron durante un buen rato siguiendo a Link en silencio

Realmente sus cuerpos sentían el cansancio, varias horas caminando, un pequeño maratón en contra de los moblins y luego caminar más… sus pies les dolían mucho.

Después de pelearse con varios arbustos y ramas que parecían látigos… llegaron a un claro, pegados a un árbol, bajo la luz de la luna había dos caballos, la primera era una linda yegua rojiza con crin blanco, y el segundo era completamente negro… como si nada, el ojiazul se acerco a ambos y los acaricio

**-"pasaremos aquí la noche… es un lugar seguro"-**debajo de la montadura de la yegua saco varias mantas y se las entrego a Noy **–"mañana temprano partiremos a la villa mas cercana de aquí"- **sacando ahora de la yegua una casa de acampar para armarla

**-"necesitas ayuda Link?"- **se acerco Noy al chico

**-"no se preocupe… en seguida lo tenderé todo listo"-**

**-"ah… bueno…"-**dio media vuelta y se arrimo a Hi quien estaba acariciando al otro caballo**-"oye Hi… te diste cuenta que el tiene el mismo nombre que le pusiste a tu dibujo?"-**

**-"si… lo note desde un principio"-**dijo sin mirarla

**-"es extraño… ¿donde crees que estamos?"-**

**-"no lo se…"-**

**-"¿crees que regresemos a nuestras casas?"-**

**-"no lo se…"-**cada vez su voz sonaba mas apagada

**-"oye… ¿te sientes bien?"-** se acerco mas a ella tocando su hombro

**-"no lo se…"- **se giro hacia ella y mostró una ligera sonrisa** –"pero ya que estamos aquí… vamos a disfrutar un poco de esto… son como unas pequeñas vacaciones"-**

**-"si… en un lugar desconocido"-**se formo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro que rápidamente se borro** –"sin saber si regresaremos o no… o si sobreviviremos…"-**

**-"no te preocupes Noy-chan… fue mi culpa que nos metiéramos en esto… así que yo buscare la forma se salir… por lo mientras descansemos"-** camino pasando a un lado de ella y se arrimo al ojiazul que ya había terminado de armar la casa… aclarando su garganta, hablo fingiendo la voz a un tono mas grave **–"¿te ayudo Link?"-**

**-"si… vamos por algunos leños para la fogata"-** sacudió ligeramente sus manos **–"Noy-sama por favor quédese aquí mientras que Hi-kun y yo vamos por leños"-**

**-"Hi… Hi-kun?..."- **miro a su amiga que le sonreía muy burlonamente a espaldas de Link _–"ESTA NIÑA¡¡¡… SI QUE ESTA JUGANDO"-_ pensó mientras que los miraba partir hacia el bosque de nuevo **–"no es justo… mientras ella juega… yo me aburro"-**

Se la paso paseando de un lado a otro, esperando su regreso… como es posible que se fueran al bosque cuando claramente había dicho Link que era peligroso a esas horas de la noche?... si que ese sujeto era raro… se había llevado la espada y el escudo, más le valía que protegiera a su "AMIGO" y no lo abandonara por allí...

Se arrimo a ambos caballos que estaban echados en el pasto, se sentó junto con ellos a esperar por su regreso… se estaba desesperando… y el hambre la desesperaba más.

Una ligero sonido de risas la hizo girarse… allí venían, ambos cargando leños y Link llevando una mediana bolsa amarrada en su cinturón

**-"disculpe la tardanza Noy-sama…"-**

**-"no hay problema"- **se acerco a Hi y jalando un poco su chaleco le hablo en voz baja **–"oye… tengo hambre?"-**

**-"ah?... no te preocupes… Link trajo algo para que comiéramos je je je"- **dejando a su amiga de lado, se arrimo al chico y dejo los leños cerca de los otros y le ayudo a prender la fogata **–"oye Link… "LA SEÑORITA" tiene hambre"- **miro a su amiga como esta le hacia ademanes de que la iba a matar si seguía con esos jueguitos

**-"Hi… te vas a morir… te lo juro"-**dijo en voz tan baja de forma que solo Hi la escuchara

Link de la bolsa saco tres pescados frescos, los inserto en tres varas y los coloco en el fuego **–"en unos minutos comeremos… y luego descansaremos"- **le sonrió y e señalo la tienda de acampar** –"usted dormirá allí… y Hi-kun y yo haremos guardia esta noche"-**

**-"que… pero no esta bien… quiero decir… yo también me quiero quedar a fuera"-**

**-"ay Noy… no vez que hay cosas peligrosas de noche aquí en el bosque "-** se mofo Hi

**-"no me pasara nada…"- **dijo forzadamente… el comportamiento infantil de Hi la molestaba

**-"aun así no esta bien que usted permanezca afuera… va a hacer frió un poco mas tarde… así que quédese adentro por favor"- **le pidió Link de forma amable y respetuosa… mientras tanto Hi hacia ademanes de chica indefensa a espaldas de Link… molestando cada vez más a su amiga

**-"ok… me quedare en la tienda de campaña"-** se resigno… no quería mostrar malos modales frente a Link, quien había sido muy amable con ella

La cena transcurrió muy tranquilamente… sin peleas por parte de Hi y Noy… el cielo estaba muy bonito, las estrellas se veían perfectamente en ese lugar, no como en la ciudad de donde ellas venían… la contaminación y las luces no les permitían apreciar tal escenario

**-"lo mejor cera descansar ya… Noy –sama"-**

**-"que?... esta bien"- **se paro lentamente y se dirigió a la tienda

**-"descansa muñequita de cristal… je je je"-** se mofo por ultima vez Hi antes de que su amiga se metiera en la tienda

**-"buenas noches Link… Hi… ESPERO QUE TE TRAGUEN LOS MOSQUITOS¡¡¡"-** entro y echando humo se acostó, no tardo mucho tiempo para que su cansancio la venciera y terminara dormida muy augustamente

­**-"tu y Noy-sama tienen una relación algo extraña…"- **le dijo el ojiazul mientras le entregaba una manta

**-"je je je… no serias el primero que me lo dice"- **muy gustosa acepto la manta **–"por cierto… hace rato mirabas mucho a Noy… y se me hace raro que para una persona que esta viajando sola tenga dos caballos… porque estabas tu también en el bosque?"-** soltó repentinamente, su curiosidad al notar todas esas cosas había acabado por ganar… Link se sorprendió rápidamente ante todas esas palabras

**-"ah.. pues… yo…"-**su mirada se desviaba mucho de la de Hi…le sonrió ligeramente **–"te importaría hacer la primera guardia… estoy muy cansado"-**

**-"eh?... no adelante, descansa…"-**

**-"muchas gracias… pronto te voy a relevar… buenas noches"-**dio media vuelta, tomo una manta y cerca del crepitante fogata se acostó, cayendo rápidamente dormido

Hi lo miraba penetrantemente y soltó una silenciosa sonrisa… _-"evadió mi pregunta… quien será realmente?"- _lentamente miro a la tienda donde estaba su amiga… volvió a sonreír**-"si que se enojo… je je je"-** regreso su mirada a la fogata, se cubrió mejor con la manta… volteo su mirada al cielo y sabiendo que esa seria una larga noche… decidió pasarla contemplando el hermoso espectáculo que le ofrecerían las estrellas fugaces...

*******************************_**NOTAS DE AUTOR**__*********************************_

Mis agradecimientos a:

_**KANSAKI:**_ MIRA AQUI TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION... JE JE JE SABIA QUE SERIAS UNA DE LAS PRIMERAS EN LEERLO... Y SI PIESO CONTINUARLO COMO ESTAS VIENDO... Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS ANIMOS.

Pronto subire la continuacion

de este fic...

y pues del otro me voy a tardar un poquito mas

je je je

ja ne

^o^


	3. El lago Hylian y la villa de Terinia

Aqui les traigo la continuacion del fic... je je je

espero que este cpitulo les sea de su agrado

realmente se me dificulta mucho subirlo

pero bueno... aqui esta

DISFRUTENLO ¡¡¡¡

-

-

Capitulo 3: "El lago Hylian y la villa de Terinia"

Abrió perezosamente los ojos, si que había dormido muy bien en ese lugar, se levanto con mas ganas que nada sonriéndose a si misma, se acomodo sus ropas procurando que no quedara ni una sola arruga en su vestido, doblo las cobijas y salio de la tienda, se encontró con Link quien tenia una cobija sobre sus hombros y a Hi tapada completamente hasta el cabello por una cobija, lo que parecía… aun dormida

**-"Buenos días Noy-sama"-** saludo con una linda sonrisa y en sus manos, una taza de un humeante y extraño liquido azul verdoso

**-"buenos días… aun esta dormido Hi-chan"- **

**-"eh… si eso creo"- **se arrimaron a el… había algo extraño, pues al parecer no hacia ruido al respirar, miro hacia varios lados, encontrando lo que quería

No habían pasado ni dos segundos que el rubio se acerco a Hi… con una barita que no sabia de donde fregados la había sacado **–"Link… que vas a hacer?"- **para que preguntaba… el se parecía mucho a Hi en el comportamiento… o si… otro niño más para cuidar… y si, el rubio hacia lo que se imaginaba… picoteaba al bulto que era Hi para ver si mostraba, según el chico, signos de vida. Se discutía mentalmente que hacer, golpear al chico o quitarle aquella barita con la que picaba a su amiga como si de un bicho raro se trátese… para que batallar mentalmente… mejor hacer las dos **–"QUE TE PASA… DEJA DE PICOTEARLO Y DAME ESO¡¡¡"- **lo regaño dando un ligero golpe en su cabeza

**-"que escándalo… y apenas que agarraba el sueño"- **miro la extraña escena en la que se encontraban su amiga y el rubio… y por ultimo… la dichosa barita **–"vas a ver Link… me despertaron tus picoteos… no soy una cosa rara lo sabias?"- **

**-"mmm… no lo se… para mi eres raro"- **lo miro de arriba a bajo**-"con solo mirar esas ropas… eres rarito"-**

**-"mira quien lo dice…"-**

**-"como le hiciste para dormir así?… no tienes muchas ropas encima?... porque no te quitaste algo?"-**

**-"QUEEEE… n-no a-a-asì e-estoy bien… muy cómodo"- **se estaba acostumbrando a llamarse a si misma como hombre, se estaba divirtiendo mucho con ese jueguito. Se levanto con mucha pereza y sueño que nada, doblo la cobija y acomodo varias de las cosas en el caballo oscuro, si sus cuentas no salían mal… había dormido menos de dos horas

**-"toma Hi-kun… esto te va a despertar"-** el rubio le ofreció una taza con el mismo liquido extraño que el bebía

**-"que rayos es esto?"-** lo miro de forma asquerosa… nunca había visto una bebida de ese color… pero debía admitirlo, tenia un muy buen aroma, aparte de que estaba calientito

**-"tu solo tómalo… te hará bien"-**

**-"mmm… si me enveneno… va a ser tu culpa"-**

**-"si… si… ya bébelo"-**

**-"y si muero… voy a venir como fantasma a jalarte de los pies"-** lo señalo de forma amenazante con la punta de su dedo, el rubio solo sonrió y dio media vuelta… si que ese liquido era raro… armándose de valor, tomo un poco de el **–"mmm… esta muy rico… y ya me siento mejor"- **termino rápidamente el té

**-"vez te lo dije"- **le quito la taza de las manos, la enjuago y la guardo en una pequeña bolsa que cargaba la yegua rojiza

**-"hey Link… yo también quiero"- **se arrimo Noy a Link tomándolo desprevenido** –"le diste a Hi-chan… pero yo también quiero probarlo"-** le miro de forma suplicante… el chico la miraba de forma nerviosa

**-"p-pero Noy-sama… es un té de hierbas muy fuerte… y bueno le podría causar daño… lo siento pero no le puedo dar"-**

**-"pero a Hi-chan si le diste"- **señalo al chico de la gorra… este solo le respondió sacándole la lengua y haciendo señal de burla a espaldas del rubio

**-"pues… este… es que… bueno"-** no sabia que decirle… ese te era espacialmente para recuperar energías perdidas… no se lo podía dar a ella… giro su rostro y pidió ayuda desesperada con la mirada a Hi, este capto rápidamente y se arrimo a su amiga… coloco una mano en su hombro y la miro seriamente interponiéndose entre Link y Noy

**-"QUE NOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡… punto final"-** palmeando su hombro se retiro **–"luego dices que el terco soy yo… ya vamonos"- **se acerco a los caballos y acaricio sus cabezas

**-"NOOOOO¡¡¡… QUE INJUSTO YO QUIERO¡¡¡"- **sus ansias por pedir té se esfumaron…

Link se retiro pronto de su lado… no quería que le volviera a pedir del té, aunque lo que mas le sorprendió fue la forma TAN DIRECTA en la que Hi-kun había tratado el tema… en el rostro de la chica se podía notar que no haría el intento por pedir mas… pero aun así mejor se alejo, se acerco a Hi

**-"oye Link… y como se llaman"-**

**-"la yegua es mía… y se llama Epóna, el caballo oscuro se llama Líenel"-** acaricio al caballo suavemente, lo tomo de las riendas y se las arrimo a el­**-"tu te vas a ir en este"-**

**-"hey espera… si Hi-chan se va a ir en ese caballo… yo donde me voy a ir yo?"-** se quejo Noy, ella también quería un caballo para ella sola, si que se sentía rodeada de injusticia

**-"usted va a ir conmigo"- **sin pedirle permiso, tomo a la chica por la cintura y la subió a Epóna

**-"pero… Link porque tenias dos caballos?"-** con dificultad se subía al lomo de Líenle… era la primera vez que se subía a un caballo y estaba algo nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez

**-"es cierto Link… perece que estuvieras esperando a alguien en medio del bosque"- **ahora era Noy quien miraba curiosa a Link

**-"a… bueno pues… yo"- **tanto Hi como Noy ponían mucha atención al chico del gorro verde

Tan concentrada se encontraba Hi en el chico que al terminar de subir al caballo, sin querer lo golpeo de un costado… Líenel relincho y como si lo hubieran asustado empezó a correr rápidamente entre el bosque… Ambos chicos que se habían quedado mirando la escena seguían sin reaccionar

**-"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡… AYUDAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"- **gritaba desesperado y aferrado a las riendas sin saber como pararlo

**-"Hi-channnnnnnn¡¡¡"- **no sabia a que temer mas… a que la dejaran sola con el chico o que su amiga-amigo se lastimara por menso… se decidió por la ultima, aunque debía admitir que estar sola con un hombre raro la aterraba

Sin perder el tiempo, el rubio de un solo salto subió a la yegua colocándose atrás de la chica **–"Noy sama por favor agarrase fuerte"- **tomo las riendas de Epóna… la chica se agarro lo mas que podía a sus ropas, se un solo movimiento hizo correr a la yegua a una velocidad sorprendente, con una mano sujetaba las riendas y con la otra a Noy, quien parecía asustada y a punto de caer… no paso mucho tiempo hasta que los alcanzaron… Hi seguía gritando** –"HI-KUN¡¡¡¡ SUJETATE LO MAS QUE PUEDAS¡¡¡¡"-** le grito ya a unos cuantos metros lejos de el

**-"ESO INTENTO¡¡¡¡… COMO SE PARA ESTA COSAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡"- **sus nudillos ya estaban blancos por tanta presión que hacia en las riendas para no caer, se giro a su lado derecho… Link ya lo había alcanzado… con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, se acomodo a Noy en su mano Derecha y las riendas, mientras que con la otra tomo las riendas de Líenel jalándolas suavemente… el equino disminuyo su velocidad hasta pararse

**-"hey amigo… estas bien"- **pregunto el rubio tomándolo de su hombro, los tres ya se encontraban abajo de los caballos

**-"s-si… mu-mu-muchas gracias"-**

**-"ERES UN TONTOOOOOO¡¡¡¡"-** Noy lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza… la había asustado **–"y todo por tus torpezas y descuidos… IDIOTA¡¡¡"-**

**-"ANIMAL ME DOLIO¡¡¡"- **se sobo su pequeño chichón

**-"COMO ME DIJISTE????¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"-**

**-"COMO LO ESCUCHASTE ANIMAL¡¡¡¡¡¡"-**

**-"MAS ANIMAL ERES TU¡¡¡¡"-** ahora su puño se concentraba en golpearlo en sus costillas… Hi se inclino un poco de dolor, pero el no se quedo atrás pues su mano golpeo el brazo de Noy dejando su mano marcada en el **–"AUCH¡¡¡"-**

**-"ja… justicia"- **levanto su brazo acosándola, pero este fue sujetado por el rubio

**-"por que hiciste eso?"- ** le pregunto seriamente

**-"se lo merecía… me golpeo"-**

**-"mira… no me importa que te aya golpeado, o que tan amigos sean… pero Noy-sama es una mujer"-** su voz sonaba cada vez mas amenazante hacia Hi, cosa que lo asusto **–"no quiero ver que por una rabieta tuya le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima en frente de mi"-** le soltó el brazo y se giro hacia Noy quien también estaba sorprendida por lo pasado, la tomo de nuevo por la cintura y la subió a Epóna, tomo las riendas de la yegua y jalo de ellas hacia las afueras del bosque, en dirección a las montañas

Hi se sobo su brazo, no quería que lo notara… pero la había lastimado, eso de hacerse pasar por un hombre traería sus consecuencias, tal vez un ligero morete por tanta presión en su brazo… prefirió no tomarle importancia, podría decirle a Noy que fue por un golpe que se dio, eso seria creíble para ella, imitando a Link, tomo las riendas de Líenel, ya no quería volver a subir por el momento ya que su inexperiencia si que le había sacado un gran susto, miro hacia el frente y vio a Noy girarse… su mirada denotaba preocupación hacia ella, y eso era lo que menos quería, opto por sacarle la lengua y hacerle una señal de que se vengaría por lo pasado, Noy ante esas señas se giro pero ahora con un rostro de enojo e indiferencia… jalo las riendas y fue atrás de ellos.

**-"Noy-sama esta bien"-** pregunto Link, pues miraba como el rostro de ella se ponía cada vez mas enojado

**-"si Link… no te preocupes"-**

*****************************************

**-"Falta mucho Link"- **hablo Hi cansada… llevaban mas de tres horas a caballo y dos caminando, tenia mucha hambre y el sol de la tarde si que le calaba mucho, tenia tanta ropa encima que se sentía un horno andante

**-"no me digas que ya te cansaste?... que poco aguante"-** lo miro con cara de reprobación deteniéndose unos momentos para que el chico los alcanzara

**-"yo aun no estoy cansada"-**

**-"tu no cuentas… vas arriba de Epóna"-** dijo ya a un lado del rubio**-"por favor Link… descansemos un ratito"-**

**-"mmm… esta bien, si caminamos un poco mas llegaremos al Lago del que les platique"- **le señalo un la dirección en la que iban sonriendo a su amigo, quien al parecer se le ilumino el rostro

**-"ENCERIO?¡¡¡¡… entonces que esperamos… para eso si aguanto"- **jalo de nuevo las riendas del equino negro y con más animo se adelanto a Link y a Noy **–"hermoso Lago Hylian espera que ya voy"-**

**-"ahhh¡¡¡ Hi-chan espéranos¡¡¡¡"- **sus palabras no llegaron a ellas, pues ya iba muy delante de ellos ­**–"Link apurémonos que este es capas de perderse"-**

El ojiazul jalo de la yegua y aumento el paso para alcanzar al chico entusiasmado, el les hablo de los territorios cercanos en los que se encontraban durante el camino, y uno de esos lugares fue el Lago Hylian, ambos se entusiasmaron pues querían tomar un baño en ese bonito lugar, una pequeña desviación al lago y no pasaría nada, si sus cálculos no fallaban llegarían empezando el anochecer a la villa de Terinia.

Por fin habían alcanzado a Hi…su rostro mostraba una linda y soñadora sonrisa, cosa que hizo medio sonrojar al rubio(cosa que no paso desapercibida por Noy), fue algo extraño para el, más no le tomo importancia y ayudo a bajar a Noy, quien también se notaba estar muy emocionada.

El lago era enorme, sus aguas eran cristalinas, se podía ver claramente a la variedad de peces que habitaban en esa zona, la blanca y pura arena que la rodeaba brillaba por los reflejos del sol

**-"Este es el lago Hylian… un lugar que se conserva y que sigue siendo igual de hermoso que cuando lo conocí de niño"- **les dijo sonriente el rubio, tomo a ambos caballos y los guió hacia un la entrada del bosque**-"vengan… si quieren en un momento mas nos regresamos"-**

**-"si esta bien… yo me quiero bañar"- **jalando a Hi de su chaleco lo arrastro hacia donde iba Link, se establecieron en una fresca sombra donde decidieron que harían la comida. Noy haciendo ademanes y hablando con Link logro hacer que este fuera por leña para una fogata y así hacer la comida, tomo el brazo de Hi **–"oye… podrías vigilar mientras me baño… siento que si esta el cerca va a espiar"-**

**-"je je je… no te preocupes que yo vigilo"-**

**-"gracias Hi-chan"- **se acerco a uno de los caballos y saco una manta que usaría para secarse, le sonrió a su amiga y se regreso al lago, seria la primera en meterse a bañar y eso le emocionaba. No tardo mucho en llegar, pues eran unos veinte metros que estaban de retirado al lugar donde se encontraba Hi ahora, se quito sus zapatos y toco el las tranquilas aguas con la punta de sus dedos comprobando su temperatura **–"esta fresquerita… genial"- **se arrimo a un árbol cercano y se desvistió, dejando su ropa y la manta colgada… sin esperar un segundo más, se metió al agua

Mientras que Hi vigilaba por si el chico ojiazul llegaba, tomo una piedrita y jugo con ella por unos diez minutos hasta que el rubio apareció con unos cuantos leños, los dejo en el suelo y se acerco a el

**-"y Noy-sama?..."-**

**-"esta en el lago…"-**

**-"ah…"- **se arrimo a epona y saco tres botellas vacías** –"iré a llenar las botellas a un nacimiento de agua en el lago"-**

**-"NO IRAS"-**

**-"y… por que no?"- **le miro de forma extraña

**-"Noy-chan se esta bañando… no voy a permitir que la veas…"- **le quito las botellas y dio media vuelta** –"yo las llenare por ti"-**

**-"pero esta bien que tu vallas… podrías espiarla"- **le miro retadoramente **–"tu tampoco vas a ir"- **le miro serio

**-"JA… quien te crees que soy… Noy confía mucho en mi… y yo confió en ella, jamás le aria algo que la haga dudar de mi… y pobre de ti si te arrimas de mas al lago"-** ahora el era quien había dejado a Link sin palabras para reclamar, su mirada seria y de seguridad si que lo habían sorprendido** –"voy a llenar las botellas y ver si ya termino de bañarse… enseguida regreso"-**

Camino hacia el lago… si que se había puesto nerviosa de hablar de esa forma con el, los colores se habían subido a su rostro, no quería permanecer mas tiempo a solas con el… miro a su alrededor y vio las ropas de su amiga en un árbol, las tomo y se acero al agua… allí estaba, jugando con el agua

**-"ya salte… o te vas a arrugar"- **le hablo ya cercas de ella

**-"ah… bueno te toca a ti"- **se salio del agua y le quito a Hi la manta, se envolvió en ella y tomo las ropas que le daba su amiga, observo las botellas que llevaba **–"y eso??"- **las señalo

**-"se las quite a Link… iba a venir para acá… casi me acosa de pervertido"- **busco con la mirada el nacimiento de agua del que el rubio había halado… lo encontró u unos metros de allí **–"mmm… si supiera lo que soy…"-**

**-"por eso será mejor que se lo digas… es mas yo me voy a encargar de que se entere"-**dijo mientras se terminaba de vestir

**-"a si… y como piensas hacerlo"- **termino de llenar las botellas y se giro hacia su amiga… su rostro tenia una expresión extraña **–"en que piensas?"-**

*****************************************

Un extraño grito agudo saco de sus pensamientos al rubio… ese grito era muy diferente al de Noy-sama… y dudaba mucho que fuera el de Hi-kun… mejor no le tomo importancia y siguió con su tarea de prender la pequeña fogata para la comida, o tal vez asaría de nuevo unos pescados, aprovecharía que estaba cercas del lago… aunque pensándolo mejor… no hubiera dejado que Hi fuera hacia el lago, que tal si quería aprovecharse de Noy?... pero así como le hablo, parecía que estuviera hablando con un hermano mayor que protege a su hermanita… tal vez por eso ya no dijo nada, aunque ellos no fueran nada, tenían una relación muy estrecha, aunque no lo aparentaran… se cuidaban mucho el uno al otro…

El ruido de unas sonoras carcajadas lo hizo regresar su vista hacia donde se encontraba el lago, de allí venia Noy-sama cargando las botellas y a un muy mojado y escurriendo Hi, al parecer venia maldiciendo algo de una caída y una venganza de muerte

**-"Hi-kun… que te paso… estas súper empapado"-**

**-"esta niña linda de aquí me aventó al agua… ahora tengo mucho frió… trate de exprimir lo mas que podía la ropa"- **señalo su chaleco que era el que mas escurría aparte de su camiseta

**-"y porque no te quitas la parte de arriba y la pones a secar aquí junto al fuego"-**

**-"NOO¡¡¡… así estoy bien… pronto me secare"- **camino aun con escalofríos en dirección hacia el y al fuego

Sus jueguitos no se iban a quedar así… tenia que hacer que Link se diera cuenta que la persona que tenia enfrente era una chica… y lo iba a hacer de cualquier forma… lo que le preocupaba era si el rubio recibiría sus indirectas _–"ña… ya lo veremos si con esto se da cuenta…"- _se acerco a Hi rápidamente y sin que Link se diera cuenta coloco un pie bajo de ella y la aventó directamente a los brazos del chico, quien rápidamente reacciono y coloco los brazos para sujetarlo

Como se atrevía Noy a hacerle algo como eso, la ropa de abajo se le pegaba mucho al cuerpo… y ahora lo aventaba al chico… y este las había colocado de forma que cuando lo cachara tocaría ciertas partes delanteras que no posee un chico y todo su juego se arruinaría, tenia que hacer algo pronto, sin pensarlo más coloco sus manos hacia el frente empujando fuertemente al chico antes de caer por completo al suelo, el rubio callo a un lado de el

**-"oye porque hiciste eso… te iba a sujetar"-** se quejo algo adolorido del trasero

**-"lo siento… fue una reacción"- **se giro para que no viera su rostro sonrojado, se abrazo a si mismo

**-"si que eres raro… como sea, me toca baño a mi… así que por favor les encargo la comida"-**

**-"claro Link cuenta con nosotros"- **se despidió Noy con una muy notoria cara de decepción en su rostro _–"aww… me fallo, pero ya habrá otras oportunidades"- _miro al rubio perderse en lo espeso del bosque en dirección al lago, sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado… Hi la había golpeado aprovechando que Link no la veía

**-"SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE PIENSAS ANIMAL¡¡¡"-**le regaño aun roja ­**–"pudo haber tocado cosas que nadie ha tocado"- **dio media vuelta, se quito la gorra y exprimió su largo cabello, seguido de su chaleco y su blusa

**-"auchh… deberías de agradecerme que te quiero mostrar como eres"-** se sobo su costado… ahora si que le había dado fuerte, eso le dolería por un largo rato

**-"además… si el se entera de que soy mujer… quien te protegería en su lugar"-**

**-"yo no necesito de protección… se me cuidar muy bien solita"-**

**-"mira muñequita de cristal… el mas pequeño insecto aquí te puede hacer daño…"- **se burlo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo el cabello bajo la gorra y arreglaba la blusa y el chaleco

**-"eso es injusto… tu puedes hacer cosas que yo no por esa estupida ropa y tu jueguito de niñito"- **se acerco a ella y se sentó a un lado de la fogata

**-"parece… que va a ser la única forma que pueda estar cerca de el… como un amigo"-** dijo en voz baja… cosa que oyó perfectamente su amiga **-"últimamente te ah estado mirando de forma extraña… como buscando algo en ti"- **

**-"enserio?... no lo había notado"-** si que no lo había notado… desde cuando la miraba?, desde que habían llegado?... se sentía acosada ­**–"por que crees que estaba en el bosque esa noche?"-**

**-"no lo se… a mi también se me hace raro… haber si luego nos enteramos de lo que busca realmente"-** se levanto y ayudo a Noy a pararse, tenían una comida que hacer que cierto rubio les había encargado, y pensándolo bien, si que hacia hambre

*****************************************

**-"ya vamos a llegar… ya me canse de esta montura"-** se quejo el chico de la gorra

**-"tu si que no dejas de quejarte… pareces un niño chiquito"- **se quejo Noy quien estaba acomodada en Epóna y atrás de ella estaba Link, que solo miraba a Hi nuevamente con cara de reprobación **–"deberías de acostúmbrate a montar a caballo"-**

**-"pero… duele mucho"- **si que le dolía el trasero y la espalda… ahora si que llevaban mucho tiempo a caballo, incluso ya estaba oscureciendo y hacia una brisa de un frió viento

**-"si que tienes muy… pero muy poca resistencia"- **se quejo el ojiazul hacia Hi, siguió andando

**-"por favor Link… falta mucho?"-**

**-"no te preocupes… pasando esta colina esta la villa de Terinia… allí podremos descansar y conseguir algunos alimentos"-**

**-"que bien… por fin un lugar con techo"- **se dijo a si misma… no es que no le hubiera agradado dormir a la intemperie, es solo que era muy friolenta, y la noche pasada si que le había calado el frió

**-"también buscaremos la forma de regresar a casa… que no se te olvide eso Hi-chan"- **

**-" si lo se… ya veras que vamos a regresar bien… no te preocupes"-** miro hacia el frente… ya no faltaba mucho para Salir de esa colina

Ambos caballos llevaban un ritmo de trote rápido, y las cosas que llevaban no eran mucho, desde que habían salido del lago, le había costado mucho seguir el ritmo de Link y Noy, ellos tenían experiencia con los caballos, pero ella no y realmente le dolía el cuerpo.

Salieron de la colina y se toparon con la vista de una villa con un enorme letrero con resaltantes letras amarillas que decían "TERINIA", por fin habían llegado… pero había algo extraño en la villa, cosa que no agrado para nada al rubio. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, varias puertas de casas estaban abiertas, no se podía ver ni un alma en ese lugar… vidrios de ventanas rotas por donde quiera, y en el piso había manchas rojas…sin pensarlo dos veces Link bajo de Epona y bajo a Noy, solo para subirla de nuevo al caballo, pero ahora donde estaba Hi

**-"Link esto no me esta gustando… parece un pueblo fantasma"- **hablo Noy en voz baja**-"estas seguro que nos podemos quedar aquí"-**

**-"eso voy a comprobar ahora mismo"- **le dijo serio y mirando a todos lados **–"no se muevan de aquí hasta que yo regrese de acuerdo"- ** ambos asintieron algo asustados

Les sonrió para intentar tranquilizarlos… camino y se interno cada vez mas en la villa, su espada y su escudo siempre estaban preparados para la acción, realmente no le gustaba esa visión… no habían pasado tres días desde que estuvo en esa villa, la gente lo había tratado muy bien, ya lo conocían pues iba seguido allí. El silencio que lo rodeaba no le gustaba nada… acaso ese maldito sujeto había llegado tan lejos ya, no le permitiría que dañara mas gente inocente. Entro a una casa miro a los alrededores, varias cosas rotas, mubles desgarrados, marcas de sangre en la pared y en el piso, no se veía ningún cuerpo, tal vez habían logrado escapar… no era seguro permanecer en ese lugar, tenían que movilizarse pronto, lo mas probable era que esos moustros siguieran allí escandidos en cualquier parte de la villa.

Salio rápidamente de la casa, sentía como varias miradas se clavaban en el… ya era demasiado tarde los habían descubierto, ahora solo les quedaba escapar lo mas rápido que se les permitiera… lo mas seguro es que hubiera mas de cincuenta moustros en esa villa, no podría con todos y proteger al mismo tiempo a Noy-sama, no sabia que tipo de moustro había en ese lugar

Miro a lo lejos, allí seguían Hi-kun y Noy-sama

**-"Link que paso…"-**pregunto asustado Hi por lo rápido que venia Link hacia ellos

**-"nos vamos… este lugar dejo de ser seguro"-**

**-"que… pero… bueno"- **Noy no sabia que decir… por una parte le hubiera gustado quedarse y descansar un poco, pero las palabras del chico la habían echo cambiar de opinión

**-"si ocurre algo… Hi llévate a Noy-sama y pónganse en un lugar seguro"-**

**-"esta bien pero… porque"-**

**-"solo protege a Noy-sama… de acuerdo?"-**

**-"esta bien… pero y tu"-** le hablo preocupado, sujetando con firmeza las riendas de Líenle **–"que vas a hacer tu?"-**

El rubio saco su espada y se giro frente a la villa… extraños ruidos y malévolas risas llenaron el lugar de repente, ruidos de varias alas batir rápidamente los alerto… como por arte de magia, varios esqueletos, cerdos con flechas, murciélagos y lobos esqueletos salieron de casas, esquinas, barriles y techos… estaban completamente rodeados…

-

-

**************************** NOTAS DE AUTOR***************************

wa..... si que es trabajoso... bueno

GRACIAS ESPECIALES A:

** LittleCiela **

** papa_frita**

** Kansaki **

y a todos los que ayan leido este fic y espero seguir contando con sus reviews en este capitulo y en los siguientes

**sin mas... je je je me despido**

**ya tengo sueño y tengo**

**que estudiar para un examen... que horror**

**ja ne **


	4. Rasgos de Mujer

**CAPITULO 4: Rasgos de Mujer**

*****

*****

*****

**-"Link que paso…"-**pregunto asustado Hi por lo rápido que venia Link hacia ellos

**-"nos vamos… este lugar dejo de ser seguro"-**

**-"que… pero… bueno"- **Noy no sabia que decir… por una parte le hubiera gustado quedarse y descansar un poco, pero las palabras del chico la habían echo cambiar de opinión

**-"si ocurre algo… Hi llévate a Noy-sama y pónganse en un lugar seguro"-**

**-"esta bien pero… porque"-**

**-"solo protege a Noy-sama… de acuerdo?"-**

**-"esta bien… pero y tu"-** le hablo preocupado, sujetando con firmeza las riendas de Líenel **-"que vas a hacer tu?"-**

El rubio saco su espada y se giro frente a la villa… extraños ruidos y malévolas risas llenaron el lugar de repente, ruidos de varias alas batir rápidamente los alerto… como por arte de magia, varios esqueletos, cerdos con flechas, murciélagos y lobos esqueletos salieron de casas, esquinas, barriles y techos… estaban completamente rodeados…** -"Toma, es pequeño pero les será útil contra algunos de ellos"-** saco de su bolsillo una daga entregándola al chico de la gorra **–"ahora escapen mientras puedan"-**

**-"Link… no te vamos a dejar aquí"-**

**-"QUE YA SE VALLAN¡¡¡…"-**

Hi y Noy se sorprendieron ante la reacción del chico, miraron a su alrededor… estaban asustadas, Link era muy buen espadachín… pero dejarlo con todas esas criaturas espantosas no era agradable, apretando aun mas las riendas de Líenel, Hi se giro y miro seriamente al ojiazul…**-"mas te vale… que…"-**las palabras no salían de su boca, aun así lo siguió mirando… quería algo

Lo miro fijamente… que acaso no le iba hacerle caso e irse de una vez, solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo diciendo tonterías… le mero mas detenidamente… sus ojos le pedían respuesta y algo mas, pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso, Hi tenia que sacar a Noy de ese lugar… o se la llevarían **–"QUE NO ENTIENDES¡¡¡… QUE SE VA…"-**Hi lo interrumpió suavemente con sus palabras

**-"proteger a Noy será mi promesa… que hay de ti"-**le hablo ya sin mirarlo

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… eso era lo que el quería…una ligera sonrisa paso por su rostro, Hi era un buen amigo, aunque llevara muy poco tiempo conociéndose y tratándose, se mostraba preocupado por el, pidiendo que le hiciera una promesa… que forzosamente tendría que cumplir **–"acabare con esto pronto… te prometo alcanzarles"-** le sonrió con sinceridad y jugando un poco con su espada volvió su rostro hacia aquellas risas fastidiosas **–"ahora solo protégela"-**

**-"je je… no lo dudes"- **con un rápido movimiento de manos sobre las riendas, Líenel ya se encontraba cabalgando velozmente, atravesando el pueblo y dirigiéndose hacia el bosque** –"Noy-chan sujétate fuerte"-** Miraba siempre al frente… manejar un caballo no era tan distinto a un coche, solo tenia que hacer lo mismo… todo con suavidad y el caballo se dirigiría a donde ella quisiera

Link solo vio como partían… y ahora tenia que deshacerse de tanto estorbo y les alcanzaría como prometió… ahora se enfrentara contra todos ellos y los destruirá uno por uno… varios lobos se abalanzaron contra el con sus quijadas abiertas e intentando morderle, pero el fue mas rápido y con un movimiento veloz de su espada ya se había encargado de tres de ellos… miro de nuevo a sus contrincantes… si que eran muchos, pero no todos le atacaron…¿Por qué… acaso no lo buscaban a el?... varios de esos asquerosos goblins rieron burlonamente.

Con un movimiento de su asquerosa mano verdusca… el mas grande de ellos monto en un jabalí superdesarrollazo de ojos rojos, y mando a la mayoría de los murciélagos en dirección hacia el bosque… donde habían desaparecido el caballo con ambos sujetos arriba… -"Encuéntrenla y tráiganla ante mi… TODOS VALLAN Y ENCUENTRENLA"- varias jabalís con goblins sentados arriba de ellos rugieron en grito de batalla y velozmente se adentraron en el bosque, siguiendo a los murciélagos -"no queremos jugar contigo…"- hablo dirigiéndose al rubio quien ya había acabado con todos los lobos esqueletos a su alrededor –"el amo no lo permitió"- una sombra enorme y roja se formo abajo de el, lo envolvió… su risa burlona se hizo mas fuerte –"el amo ya la encontró… y todo esto se llenara de completa oscuridad"- poco a poco la sombra lo fue envolviendo… desapareció rápidamente

Link seguía un poco impactado… ¿Qué ya la había encontrado?... eso significaba entonces que… -"MALDICION VAN CONTRA ELLA"- rápidamente guardo su escudo y su espada… monto a Epona y se interno en el bosque

*

*

***************************************

*

*

**-"Hi… cuanto mas vamos a seguir cabalgando"-**

**-"no tenemos ni diez minutos y ya te estas quejando"-**

**-"Estoy preocupada por Link… mejor nos hubiéramos quedado"-**

**-"yo le prometí que te protegería… y el prometió que nos alcanzaría"-**

Si lo había visto todo… no solo estaba preocupada por Link, porque había tanto moustro en ese lugar… además por que tenia un presentimiento de no estar seguras en el bosque… estaba muy bien sujeta de su amiga quien controlaba a Líenel, si que aprendía rápido… la miro mas detenidamente, su piel estaba mas blanca de lo normal, su cuerpo temblaba… estaba claro que Hi tenia mucho miedo por todo lo ocurrido… hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar y por mantener su promesa de cuidarla…

Si hacia memoria, normalmente ella era la que la protegía y la cuidaba de cualquier cosa desde que se conocían… **-"te sientes bien…"-**

**-"…lo siento… por mis descuidos… y mi inmadures… nos metimos en un lugar horrible… lo siento"-**

**-"…ya despreocúpate de eso… y busquemos un lugar seguro"-**

**-"je je… si… solo cabalgaremos un poco mas"-**

Habían disminuido en velocidad… ahora solo tendrían que esperar al rubio, todo en el bosque era oscuridad y silencio… ni siquiera el viento hacia presencia entre las hojas de los árboles… ni el ruido de algún insecto entre las ramas, los arbustos… era demasiado silencio… tanto que las incomodaba

**-"Noy… esto no me esta gustando"-**

**-"tampoco a mi… será mejor irnos"-**

Tomando de nuevo las riendas de Líenel cabalgaron de nuevo internándose mas en el bosque, no sabian a donde se dirigían, ni tampoco querían separase mucho del rubio… decidieron meterse por un extraño sendero… GRAVE ERROR!!! Lo primero que vieron fue a uno de esos goblins, que al momento de verlas emitió de nuevo ese aterrador sonido que rápidamente atrajo… no lo pensaron dos veces y rápidamente hicieron cabalgar a Líenel lo mas rápido que podían

**-"no se suponía que Link los iba a entretener… no lo hace muy bien que digamos"- **se quejo la chica, miraba a su alrededor… los murciélagos de aspecto aterrador eran los que mas cerca estaba y los que mas rápido volaban, ya estaban a escasos metros de ellas **–" POR MAS RAPIDO QUE VALLAMOS ESAS COSAS NOS ALCANZAN!!!... HAZ ALGO Y RAPIDO!!!... TE LO ORDENO!!!"-** le sacudió la ropa ordenándole desesperadamente

**­­-"SI JEFA!!!... ALGO MAS???... NO PUIEDO HACER NADA MAS… ESTA ES TODA LA VELOCIDAD DE LIENEL!!!"- **se quejo… por segunda vez en su transcurso miro hacia atrás… los pequeños y aterradores murciélagos ya las habían alcanzado **–"MALDITO LINK DONDE ESTA CUANDO SE LE NESECITA!!!"- **parte de sus tenéis se encajaron en las costillas del pobre caballo haciendo que este de forma extraña aumentara aun mas su velocidad… si que las asusto, pues mas aferradas al caballo no podían estar

**-"HEY… NO TAN RAPIDO QUE ME CAIGO!!!"-**

**-"NO QUE QUERIAS IR MAS RAPIDO!!!... NO TE QUEJES AHORA"-**

**-"al menos pudimos alejarnos de esas cosas un poco… aun los puedo ver"-**

**-"enserio los puedes ver?… creí que estabas ciega a mas de diez metros"-**

**-"CIERA TU /(&·# BOCA!!!… SI VEO Y MUY BIEN"-**

**-"con esa boquita besas a tu mamá… eres una grosera"-**

**-"cállate y acelera…."-**

**-"ni que fuera carro…"-**

La velocidad que llevaban pronto disminuyo, pero fue la suficiente para separase una buena distancia de sus perseguidores aunque a lo lejos aun se podía escuchar el ruido que producían al acercarse mas hacia ellas… Llegaron a un profundo río, era perfecto para sumergirse durante un rato mientras que ellos se alejaban… El equino parecía entender la situación en la que se encontraban, se acostó en el piso, permitiendo así su mas rápida bajada de el… así lo hicieron… el equino rápidamente se levanto y se oculto muy bien entre unos arbustos lejanos de ella… ambas chicas se acercaron al río… los sonidos se hacían cada vez mas cercanos…

**-"bien Noy-chan… espero que seas buena aguantando la respiración…"-**

**-"si no se nadar… crees que voy a poder aguantar la respiración"-**

**-"pues vas a tener que hacer tu mayor esfuerzo… esto nos va a salvar de eso… así k esfuérzate"-**

**-"are lo mejor que pueda… pero si floto azul y boca abajo va a ser tu culpa"-**

**-"como se… espero que estés lista"-** la tomo de la mano y rápidamente se metieron en el agua… Noy muy aferrada a ella, pues cada vez las aguas eran mas profundas **–"nos sumergiremos… estas lista?"-**

**-"la verdad… no… pero ya están muy cerca… Hagámoslo"-**

Rápidamente abrieron sus bocas e inhalaron aire y se sumergieron rápidamente… Hi jalaba a su amiga así el fondo del río donde sabia que las aguas eran mas oscuras… lo suficiente para que no las descubrieran… por nervios y algo de miedo, Noy dejo salir de su boca una gran cantidad de aire… rápidamente Hi le tapo la boca con su mano… intentando evitar que salieran mas… y que pudieran descubrirlas… lograban ver a través de las aguas del río… los moustro seguían allí… como esperando ver algo en el río… dieron muchas vueltas, tocaban el agua e incluso aventaban piedras adentro de el… los murciélagos revoloteaban arriba de ellas… Miro a su compañera… su rostro se estaba volviendo rojo por la falta de oxigeno… y ella tampoco aguantaría mucho mas… rogaba a los cielos por que se fueran pronto… miro de nuevo hacia arriba… los murciélagos dejaron de revolotear y se dirigieron hacia el lado contrario del río… mientras que los otros moustros se dirigían al lado contrario de ellos… solo un poco mas… hasta que ya no pudiera verlos saldrían a tomar aire… varias burbujas de oxigeno volvieron a salir pero esta vez de ambas… ya no aguantaban mas… arriesgándose a no perder a su amiga ahogada… la jalo lo mas fuerte posible hacia la superficie… tomando grandes bocanadas de aire…

**-"lo siento… la primera se me salio…"- **respiraba con dificultad la chica de las gafas… **-"definitivamente… adoro la superficie"-**

**-"nos hemos salvado… ya no están aquí… salgamos y busquemos a Link"-**

**-"pues sácame de aquí… que si me sueltas me hundo yo solita"-**

**-"si… si… sujétate fuerte a mi"- **la jalo hacia zona donde ella pudiera tocar piso… salieron escurriendo sus ropas… se dejaron caer en la tierra ya un poco mas relajadas… mas aun así un extraño grito atrás de ellas las hizo girar sus rostros… había quedado uno de esos moustros rezagado y las había vista salir del río… estaba arriba de Noy con mazo cubierto de espinas a punto de dejarlo caer arriba de su cabeza… la chica solo pudo cerrar los ojos fuertemente esperando el doloroso impacto

**-"MALDITOS MOUSTROS!!!"- **

Un aspadazo termino por cortar al moustro por la mitad haciéndolo desaparecer rápidamente, Noy abrió los ojos al momento que escucho la voz del rubio, si allí estaba… Link enfrente de ella y ofreciéndole la mano para levantarla… sin quitarle la vista de los ojos la acepto y se levanto

**-"esas cosas solo me entretuvieron a mi… no era lo que buscaban… ellos están buscando lo mismo que yo"- **dijo mirando de forma extraña a Noy… mas sin embargo su mirada cambio a una de miedo… la chica estaba furiosa y lo miraba de forma amenazadora

**-"DIJISTE QUE LOS IBAS A ENTRETENER!!!!... CASI MUERO AHOGADA!!!... Y DESPUES DE SALIR VIVA DE ESO CASI ME APLASTAN EL CRANEO CON UN GRAN MAZO!!!"- **todas esas palabras las fue soltando mientras zangoloteaba del cuello a un ya muy mareado y asustado rubio **–"eres un inconciente… para la otra no te separes de nosotros… te quedo claro"-**

**-"eh… s-si… si… no lo… volveré… a… hacer"- **todo le giraba en esos momentos… cayendo secamente al suelo… cuando su vista había dejado de girar, pudo mirar ahora si el rostro sereno de Hi… **-"valla si que lo hiciste…. Algo bien"- **le sonrío ligeramente mientras se sentaba

**-"eh… si… y me alegra mucho… que tu… estés bien"- **lo dijo en voz baja y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

**-"que dijiste?… lo siento no te escuche"- **se levanto y se acerco a el

**-"n-no… na-nada… olvídalo… lo mejor será secarnos… esta oscuro y esta haciendo frío"- **señalo a su amiga que comenzaba a frotarse los brazos en señal de frío **–"además… Líenel se alejo de nosotros… tengo que ir a buscarlo"-**

**-"no te preocupes por el… mira"- **coloco sus dedos en la boca y silbo levemente… el equino salio de entre los arbustos acercándose a la llega que estaba cercas de un árbol **–"vez… ahora vallamos a un lugar mas seguro"-**

**-"si… Noy-chan nos vamos"-**

**-"con este frío… espero que sea a un lugar mas caliente"- **Link la tomo de la cintura y la subió de nuevo a un caballo, pero esta vez a Epona, el rubio le paso una frazada para que se cubriera **–"oye Hi-kun… deberías de quitarte esa ropa y exprimirla… te podrías enfermar"-**

**-"NOOO!!!... NI LOCO!!!!"-** se sujeto fuertemente la ropa **–"PREFIERO ENFERMARME A QUITARME LA ROPA!!!"-**

**-"bueno… yo solo decía… que rarito eres… solo decía que te quitaras la parte de arriba… no toda la ropa"-**

**-"YA DIJE QUE NO!!!... Y YA CALLATE!!!! NO LO VOY A HACER NUNCA EN LA VIDA!!!... Y MENOS EN FRENTE DE TI!!!"-**

**-"ya pues… rayos que gritón eres… y que exagerado…. Oye"- **señalo parte de su cuerpo… la ropa se pegaba mucho a el… y lo podía ver perfectamente **–"eres muy delgado… a demás tus caderas están algo cuneadas"-**

**-"y eso que te importa"- **le miro de forma fría y amenazadora… logrando que Link mirara hacia otro lado… así se la pasaron en el transcurso del camino

**-"sinceramente Link… tantas pistas… y en estos momentos sigo creyendo que eres un completo tonto"- **le dijo con una sinceridad tan fría la chica de lentes… aunque el rubio aun se preguntaba de que rayos estaba ablando, por mas que le dijera… no le entendía absolutamente nada

Llegaron a una zona donde se podía sentir una verdadera paz, incluso varias ardillas hacían su presencia, sin temor a Link y a los demás, se acerco a ellos, tomo una de las bellotas que había en el suelo. El ojiazul solo la miro, le sonrío y siguió con su camino y se acerco a uno de los árboles y amarro a Epona al arbolo, con una mirada indico a Hi que hiciera lo mismo, este con una cara aun mula le siguió. Bajo a Noy de la yegua y algunos artículos mas

**-"Noy-sama por favor…. Se que es mucho pedir, pero podría armar la casa de campaña mientras Hi y yo vamos a buscar Leña"- **le indico una pequeña bolsa con la casa adentro

**-"claro no te preocupes… déjamelo ami… también voy preparar las cosas para la cena… aprovechare de lo que trajiste"-**

**-"muchas gracias… no se preocupe aquí es un lugar seguro"-**

**-"si…ustedes vallan con cuidado"-**

**-"no se preocupe..."- **dio media vuelta y se acerco a Hi, le toco el hombro y lo jalo un poco **–"Oí amigo… vamos a buscar algo de leña quieres…"-**

**-"esta bien… "- **miro al rubio dar media vuelta y dirigirse al bosque, se froto los brazos… si que tenia mucho frío y su ropa aun seguía empapado… giro su rostro hacia Noy y rápidamente se alejo de ella siguiendo los pasos del rubio

*

*

***************************************

*

*

**-"te lo sigo diciendo y te lo repito… tus manos y brazos son muy delgados y finos… acaso no practicas nada"-** dijo con tono de burla el rubio a un irritado chico de gorra **–"te aria bien… te arias mas fuerte y tal vez… crezcas mas"-**

**-"quieres callarte… tu no estas muy alto que digamos... además que te importa como sean mis brazos"- **se acomodo los leños en los brazos y siguió su camino… su amiga desde hace rato que los estaba escuchando discutir… todo ya estaba preparado… solo ocupaba del fuego para cocinar las cosas

**-"ya dejen de discutir y prepárenme la fogata ahora"-**

**-"siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…."- **dijeron al uinisolo… una vez ya preparada Noy pudo cocinar las cosas y mantenerlas listas para ellos, aun así ellos dos seguían discutiendo… pero ahora esta vez sobre la cara de Hi

**-"tu cara es muy fina… eres de ese estilo de chico… como se les dice… niños bonitos"- **se quejaba Link ahora señalando su rostro **–"no tienes ninguna pinta de hombre… ja ja ja… cualquiera te diría niñita"- **se burlo golpeando ligeramente su espalda

**-"y a ti que te importa como sea mi rostro…"- **se sonrojo ligeramente y volteo a otro lado** –"además tu no te quedas atrás…"-**

**-" de que hablas… crees que soy apuesto"-**

**-"quieres callarte… ya me tienes arto… deja de hablar de mi y porque mejor no hablas de esa cosa que estas buscando"-**

**-"oye… porque frunces el ceño así?... oye tus cejas son muy finas… definitivamente tienes un aspecto demasiado débil"-**

**-"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! Ya cállate… Noy-chan dile que se calle y que me deje en paz"- **

Sin darse cuenta ella ya estaba atrás de ellos… **-"ya cállense los dos y vénganse a comer… desde hacer rato les estoy hablando"- **dio media vuelta y pudo escuchar perfectamente el estomago de ambos rugir fuertemente… ellos definitivamente tenían mucho en común… pero como hacérselos notar?

**-"que bien… ya tenia hambre…"- **ambos se acercaron para tomar la carne que estaba frente a ellos… pero desde lejos, Noy pudo notar algo que definitivamente se le hacia asqueroso…rápidamente con una de las cucharas… antes de que tocaran las carnes dio un fuerte golpe a las manos… el rubio fuel el único que alcanzo a quitarlas a tiempo…** -"se puede saber porque hiciste eso???"-**

**-"miren sus manos… que asquerosas"- **señalo las manos de ambos chicos… estos solo las miraron., estaban llenas de tierra, moho y otras cosas que se realmente no sabia que eran… tal vez algo que se encontraba en los leños que habían recogido **–"QUE HORROR… VALLAN A LAVARSELAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!!!... O NO COMEN ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!!"-**

**-"pero… pero… esta algo lejos el río"-**

**-"no me importa que tan lejos este… VALLAN YA!!!!"- **señalo de nuevo en forma amenazadora hacia ambos

**-"ya vamos… anda Link antes de que nos aviente los cuchillos y tenedores"-** sujeto al rubio de la ropa y lo jalo de nuevo en dirección hacia el bosque… ya adentro lo soltó y dejo que caminara solo

**-"eh… je je je te pegaron"-**

**-"ya vas a empezar… como te gusta llevarte conmigo"-**

Llegaron a las orillas de un pequeño riachuelo… allí comenzaron a lavarse las manos… Link tomo con suavidad la mano de Hi

**-"mira nada mas… se te puso rojo"-** ese acto solo hizo que Hi se sonrojara ligeramente… ni siquiera intento quitar la mano **–"esto te pasa por débil… definitivamente tienes que practicar algo"- **

**-"AHHH!!!... TU ERES UN…"- **libero su mano.. la metió al agua y la lleno lo suficiente como para mojarlo

**-"hey… porque hace eso?"- **se quejo el chico

**-"te lo mereces…"- **se levanto y seco sus manos y prefirió alejarse antes de que el chico tomara venganza ante ese acto tan infantil de parte de ella… pero fue demasiado tarde, pues al darle la espalda el chico le había lanzado agua **–"ah… esta fría… eres un tramposo atacaste por la espalda"-**

**-"eso te pasa por débil"-**

Ambos continuaron con la infantil guerra de agua… mas sin embargo algo los hizo detener… una aura peligrosa atrás de ellos los hizo sudar en frío y girar lentamente la cabeza… allí se encontraba Noy… con un cuchillo en una mano y en la otra un cucharón

**-"los mande a lavarse las manos… no a que jugaran como niños chiquitos… LARGUENSE AHORA MISMO AL CAMPAÑENTO!!!!!"-**

**-"SI MAMA!!!"-** ambos salieron corriendo como si el diablo los persiguiera… aunque así parecía, no sabían de donde habían salido esas palabras… solo corrían rápidamente al campamento… lo mas rápido que podían pues Noy los perseguía amenazadoramente escupiendo fuego de su boca

*

*

***************************************

*

*

**-"ah… este lugar es hermosísimo… a me encanta estar aquí"- **Hi se movía remolineándose entre un campo de flores

**-"después de eso… realmente no me cabe duda que el es un tonto… ni viendo tu comportamiento"-** se quejo Noy mirando a su amiga saltar entre las flores

_*************************FLASH BACK**_

_**-"voy a casar algo para la comida… lo que teníamos se acabo esta mañana"-**__ señalo Link un sendero que estaban siguiendo… las llevo a un campo rodeado de flores __**–"este lugar es…"-**_

_**-"que bonito lugar!!!... Link… Noy-chan y yo**__**nos quedaremos aquí mientra tu buscas eso k dijiste"- **__el chico de la gorra rápidamente ato a Líenel a un árbol cercano y corrió a tumbarse entre las flores_

_**-"ah… k infantil eres"- **__se bajo Noy sin la ayuda de Link __**–"y bien… ahora que me dices al respectote Hi"-**__ miraba como Link se le había quedado mirando a su amigo… las cosas que hacia, tal vez ya se había dado cuenta de que no era un "el" sino un "ella"_

_**-"definitivamente este chico es muy raro… ja ja ja ja ja"- **__se acomodo su gorro y se retiro del lugar, no sin antes de decirle algo a su extraño amigo __**–"Hi-kun cuida bien de Noy-sama"- **_

_**-"ssiiiii!!!... no te preocupes"- **__y siguió jugando con las flores que tenia a su alrededor_

_**-"AAAAAAHHHHH!!! ESTE CHICO ES INCREIBLE Y MUY IDIOTAAAA!!!!"- **__fueron las exactas palabras que grito Noy al cielo_

_************************FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

**-"definitivamente… hasta que alguien no le diga… se va a enterar"-**

**-"ya olvida eso Noy-chan… además… tal vez no lo notaste… pero Link se ve muy cansado desde ayer"-**

**-"si lo note… y por lo visto hoy no durmió cierto?"-**

**-"no te equivocas… el me a contado que busca mucho a una persona… que se siente culpable de lo que le paso"- **su mirada se bajo y recogió una flor de color rojizo… y algo extraña** –"el… no me ah querido decir mas… pero parece que tu tienes una relación con esa persona… por eso te están persiguiendo esos moustros"-**

**-"enserio?... eh notado que Link me mira mucho en busca de algo… pero eh preferido ignorarlo"- **se alejo algo de su amiga y se sentó cerca de una extraña flor azul

**-"tal vez… Noy-chan… tu eres esa persona que el tanto ah buscado"-**

**-"no lo creo… definitivamente… de echo ya no se ni que pensar"-**

**-"como sea… intentare averiguar algo mas esta noche… aunque preferiría dejarlo dormir y descansar"- **se tumbo de nuevo en las flores… ella descansaría un poco mas, pues esa noche tenia pensado no dormir

Noy siguió admirando las flores… si que eran bonitas, miro un poco mas al frente y pudo ver como varias de las flores que estaban un poco mas al frente de ella se movían lentamente de un lado al otro… intento fijar mas la vista… pero no lograba ver bien… muchas flores le tapaban la vista.. a escasos metros de ella lo pudo ver fe una vez… una enorme serpiente se dirigía hacia ella

**-"H-Hi-chan… oye… ayuda…."-**dijo en voz muy baja

**-"eh?... me hablaste?... porque estas tan tiesa?"- **miro muy bien a sui amiga… había algo raro en ella… no se movía y aparte tenia algo en su falda… algo grande y SE MOVIA!!!... HABIA UNA ENORME SERPIENTE QUE SE ENRROLLABA EN SU CUERPO** –"Noy-chan… no te muevas… espera"- **busco entre sus ropas aquella pequeña daga que le había entrado Link la noche pasada… pero se acordó que se la había regresado… maldicío por lo bajo… si ella hacia un movimiento en falso la serpiente atacaría a Noy y no sabia si era venenosa… no quería correr el riesgo

Se quedo cerca de ella… sin moverse pensando en que podría hacer para ayudarla…

**-"Noy-sama… Hi-kun… k hacen?... porque están sin moverse?"- **Link por fin había llegado, pero sin nada en manos… miro muy bien a Hi… este le hacia extrañas señas con los ojos… lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar bien a la chica que estaba en el suelo mas quieta que nada… y la pudo ver, aquella serpiente que se movía cada vez mas cerca del cuello de la chica**-"ah… ya entiendo… pero que descuido de tu parte Hi"-** de su bolsa trasera saco un arco y flechas… señalo perfectamente y soltó la flecha que paso muy cerca del rostro de ella… incrustándose exactamente en la cabeza de la serpiente** –"ya tenemos la comida… je je je"-**

**-"Noy-chan estas bien…"- **se acerco Hi a su amiga que aun se encontraba nerviosa… soltó un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza… en esos momentos se arrimaba Link con la serpiente en mano

**-"Hi-kun porque no la protegiste?..."-**

**-"la única arma que tenia me la quitaste ayer en la noche"-**

**-"eso no es verdad… donde la dejaste"-**

**-"que te la di ayer… me la pediste para no se que hacer con pedazo de madera que te encontraste"-**

**-"no es… ah… madera?"- **rebusco entre sus bolsillos y saco la daga… que rápidamente se la entrego al chico que tenia enfrente

**-"que decías?..."-**

**-"mejor ya vámonos… además ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo"- **dio media vuelta y se arrimo a Epona para desatarla y proseguir con su camino

**-"es verdad… Link te vez muy cansado… mejor descansemos aquí… aunque sea duerme unas horas"-** le dijo con una voz preocupada Hi

**-"es verdad… se te ve muy mal… mejor descansa un rato… eres el único que nos puede ayudar…"-**le apoyo Noy acercándose a el** –"tu rostro muestra mucho cansancio… y ayer peleaste con varios moustros"-**

**-"No se preocupe Noy-sama… me siento bien"- **la tomo de la cintura y la subió a Epona… decidiendo zanjar allí la conversación comenzó a caminar sin esperar a Hi

Con calma desato a Líenel y los siguió unos cuantos metros atrás

­**-"Link… por favor… ya Dioniso, talvez te podamos ayudar a buscar a esa persona"- **comento directamente Noy hacia el chico que se encontraba a su lado

**-"si… mejor dinos… y dilo bien de una vez… no me agrada que te cortes cada vez que hablas"- **Hi se coloco delante de el tapándole el camino… allí en medio del bosque… solo Link lo miraba sin decir nada **–"y bien… empieza a contar de una buena vez…"-**

**-"a la persona que estoy buscando… es… ella es… la princesa de todo este lugar"-** agacho la cabeza y ligeramente miro a Noy… esta sintió su mirada pero no hizo absolutamente nada **–"su nombre es… Zelda… y por mi culpa… ella fue… mandada a otra dimensión con una apariencia distinta… incluso"- **su voz se apago un poco al igual que su rostro **–"incluso su vida pudo haber comenzado desde cero en la otra dimensión… la verdad… ya no lo se"-**

**-"pero Link… estas diciendo que… todo esto que esta pasando"-**

**-"antes todo Hyrule era un lugar pacifico… no había guerras y no había criaturas extrañas ni moustros"- **se recargo un poco en Epona y le acaricio su crin **–" yo era el encargado de protegerla… y no solo eso… también soy… también soy su prometido"-**

**-"QQUUUUUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!"- **Hi y Noy gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras que sus mejillas se volvían rosadas

**-"si lo se… yo realmente no quiero ese compromiso… pero aun así"- **miro a Noy que se había puesto ahora nerviosa con su mirada **–"le prometí que la protegería… y no pude cumplir con eso…"- **apretó su puño fuertemente… se retiro de Epona y se acerco a un árbol… sus puños temblaban hasta que con su mano izquierda dio un fuerte golpe al árbol, haciendo un gran hoyo en el… casi partiéndolo por la mitad… bajo su mano… varias astillas se habían encajado en ella aunque tuviera las guantes… comenzando a sangrar **-"yo vi.… como era tomada por el cuello… estaba muy herida… y yo… yo solo YO SOLO PUDE VER COMO ERA ATRAVEZADA POR LA ESPADA DE ESE MALDITO SUJETO Y LANZADA POR UN PORTAL HACIA OTRO LUGAR!!!"- **sacudió un poco su mano quitando la sangre de ella… **-"ahora si no les importa… podríamos dejar de hablar de eso"-**

**-"pero Link… tu crees que Noy-chan es… tu crees que ella es la princesa verdad"-**

Noy lo miro rápidamente… este le regreso la mirada… se sentía nerviosa, pues si ella era la persona que el tanto buscaba… eso significaba que… también era la prometida de el, y ella, se sentía muy joven para casarse con el… no definitivamente no se sentía preparada para eso **–"yo… Link… quiero decirte que yo… yo"- **su rostro estaba sonrojado

_**CRAAAASHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**_

**-"que fue ese sonido…"- **se alarmo Hi volteando hacia varios lados… ese sonido también había alarmado a Link y a Noy **–"Link estamos en un lugar peligroso… tenemos que…."- **su frase no logro terminar… varias flechas iban dirigidas hacia el… dándole directamente y clavándolo en un árbol que se encontraba atrás de el

**-"HI-CHAAANNN"- **

**-"HI-KUUUUNNN"-**

**-"AAHHHH!!!... ME ASUSTO!!!**"- levanto la cabeza… las flechas se clavaron solo en la ropa y la había jalado hacia el árbol dejándolo allí atorado… claro el golpe había sido fuerte y le dolía **–"nos atacan Link!!!.. libérenme y salgamos de aquí rápido"- **

Noy se bajo de Epona y se acerco a ella para intentar quitar las flechas… pero estaban muy bien clavadas… Mientras tanto Link sacaba su espada y escudo, pues el ruido se hace mas fuerte… miro a varios lados… estaba rodeado ¿Como fue que había pasado?... ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de su presencia?... en ese instante se hicieron presente… muchos de ellos lo rodeaban… y atrás de ellos se encontraba un puerco enorme con una gran y pesada hacha…. Fácilmente también podría pasar como un martillo… tenia que proteger a Noy mientras que se encargaba de liberar a Hi… mantenerlos al margen seria muy difícil pues no solo eran moustros de diferentes especies… sino que estaba el grandulón con ellos y el necesitaría mas de su atención que los otros… demasiada atención diría el

**-"Noy-sama!!… apresúrese y monten a los caballo en cuanto tengan la oportunidad!!… salgan de aquí lo mas rápido que puedan!!"-** se abalanzo contra ellos quitando de su camino a la mayoría de esos goblins verdes y asquerosos…

**-"Noy-chan apúrate!!!"-**

**-"ya voy… estas cosas… están muy clavadas…"-**

**-"RAYOS!!!... tenemos que hacer algo pronto"- **se movió buscando liberarse o tal vez aflojar las flechas… varios moustros arriba de los árboles lanzaban flechas a Link… dificultando su labor de protegerlas… intento moverse de nuevo y mas rápido… pero solo eso hacia que su ropa se rasgara y que las flechas la lastimaran… dejo de moverse un instante y se fijo en el suelo que estaba atrás de Noy… un extraño hoyo se comenzaba a abrir… comenzó a tomar forma de portal… todo ocurría silenciosamente… ni Link ni Noy se habían dado cuenta de ello… del portal comenzó a salir una sombra que poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma humana… algo que sin duda le dio mucho miedo… mas aun así saco las fuerzas para hablar **–"Noy-chan… huye… huye"-**

**-"de que estas hablando… no me voy a ir sin ti"-**

**-"No… no… huye… TIENES QUE ESCAPAR YA!!!"- **no apartaba la vista de esa sombra que lentamente se acercaba a ellas

**-"no te entiendo… y no voy a huir"- **miro su rostro… no dejaba de mira atrás de ella… y algo que vi la asusto… su mirada reflejaba mucho miedo y pavor… lentamente miro hacia atrás de ella… lo pudo ver… una enorme sombra de un hombre la miraba de forma asesina… lentamente en el rostro de ese ser se dibujo una sonrisa macabra dejándola paralizada **–"….. Hi… Hi-chan"-**

**-"HUYE NOY-CHAN!!!.. HUYE!!!.. NO TE QUEDES PARADA!!!.. LINK AYUDALA!!!.. PROTEGELA!!!"-** grito desesperadamente con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Link al escuchar ese grito volteo rápidamente… esa figura… esa sombra… no había duda alguna… era ese maldito sujeto que con todo su corazón tenia ganas de matar… **-"GANONDORF!!!!"- **esquivo una flecha y un mazo fácilmente, sus ojos solo se concentraban en atacar a ese sujeto… tanto así que no se dio cuenta que de entre unos árboles salio otro ser gigantesco pegándole fuertemente en la cabeza con uno de sus puños, estrellándolo con un árbol y quitándolo fácilmente del camino… la sombra lo miro y sonrío aun mas… se giro de nuevo hacia la chica que seguía paralizada de terror

**-"te encontré…"- **fueron las únicas palabras pronunciadas… acerco su mano y la coloco en su cabeza dejándola inconsciente rápidamente… hizo una seña con su mano y el enorme moustro que golpeo a Link se acerco y la tomo en brazos… se subió al jabalí que salio del mismo lugar que el… hizo sonar una trompeta y seguido de varios de los moustro se encamino rápidamente hacia el bosque perdiéndose en la espesura de este…

**-"LINK!!!... LINK!!!...LINK LEVANTATE!!!"- **Hi le gritaba desesperada… miro a la sombra que le infundía terror **–"Link… se llevaron a Noy-chan… por favor… LEVANTATE!!!"- **

**-"que inútil eres… no eres digno de ser asesinado por mi… HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"-** ante esas palabras desapareció por el portal que había creado

*

*

*

***********************_**NOTAS DE AUTOR********************************_

_**GRACIAS ESPECIALES PARA:**_

LittleCiela

Noy-chan

Bueno... como lo dije en mi otro fic... este va a continuar... pero como ya voy a entrar a la universidad otra vez... no se cuando vuelva a subir el siguiente capitulo, porfavor sean pasientes y... muchas gracias por leer


	5. Las palabras del sabio

**-"bla bla"- **conversación normal

_-"bla bla"- _pensamientos

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Bla bla bla_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Capitulo 5**.- "LAS PALABRAS DEL SABIO… EL CABALLERO DE HADAS"**

*****

*****

*****

Era una escena terrorífica la que estaba presenciando… no solo se llevaron a su mejor amiga, ahora estaba presenciando como un chico medio inconciente con una gran herida en la cabeza, apenas y se movía esquivando los ataques de aquel enorme y asqueroso ser, lo sujeto por las ropas y lo estrello contra aquel duro suelo… varias lagrimas asomaron a sus ojos… a el también lo iba a perder si no hacia algo pronto… pero como?... en esos momentos ella era una completa inútil atorada en ese árbol

**-"Noy-chan… Link…. Link tu…"- **de nuevo comenzó a moverse, ya no le importaba que le lastimara con la flecha… sus ropas se comenzaron a romper** –"tu… eres… un… IDIOTAAAAAA!!!!!"- **lo miro de nuevo… tirado en el piso intentando levantarse **–"estupida ropa… estupidas flechas… estupidos moustros…"-** jalo de nuevo… su camiseta se termino por trozarse y romperse al igual que su chaleco… ya estaba liberada… quedando solo con una pequeña blusa de tirantes de toques lilas… se deshizo de la gorra y de aquellos pequeños broches de un solo jalon

Link en esos momentos no estaba muy bien que digamos… le estaban dando una muy buena paliza, su vista nublada por la sangre de su cabeza no le ayudaba mucho que digamos… su espada había sido lanzada de un fuerte golpe a otro lugar… y aquel repulsivo ser no le daba ni el tiempo suficiente para buscarla… se mareaba rápidamente… tenia que hacer algo y salvar Noy… alcanzar a esos sujetos, acabar con ellos y salir huyendo de allí tan rápido como se les permitiera

**-"Link… CUIDADO ATRÁS!!!"-**

Esa voz… por un lado se le hacia conocida… pero era aguda… **–"quien… quien es?"- **en esos momentos ya no tenia tanta energía para moverse… solo recibió el golpe de lleno en la espalda… ni siquiera su voz se prestaba para un grito de dolor… sangre… el sabor salado de la sangre en su boca no le gustaba para nada… el cuerpo le dolía demasiado.

Dejo escapar un grito de terror cuando vio como aquel moustros agarraba su pesada hacha y con el lado no filoso lo golpeaba por la espalda lanzándolo varios metros lejos de el… miro a varios lados buscando algo que la pudiera ayudar… rocas… palos… una espada… la espada de Link, tal vez… ella pudiera… corrió hasta poderla tomar en sus manos… los observo de nuevo… ese moustros tenia sujeto al castaño por el cuello… la espada no era muy pesada, podría levantarla y dejarla caer con todas sus fuerzas… el moustros acercaba cada vez mas su asqueroso rostro al de Link… avanzo rápidamente sobre el

**-"SUELTALO!!!!"-**

Su vista aun seguía algo nublada… pero podía distinguir claramente como aquel sujeto acercaba su rostro al suyo… no podía dejar que todo acabara allí… todo Hyrule seria destruido… no podía dejarlo así… esa asquerosa cara de satisfacción del moustros… no dejaría que se quedara con ella… una espada se atravesó en su visión siendo clavada directamente en un lado del rostro de aquel ser… sintió su cuello libre de repente y sus oídos fueron torturados por el grito del moustros

Lo había aprovechado… se agacho para acercar su asquerosa cara a la de Link, fue cuando decidió atacarlo en el rostro, intentando darle en los ojos, así ya no los vería mas, dándoles la libertad de escapar fácilmente… pero se había movido mas… y el golpe solo había sido de un solo lado… pero al menos había soltado a Link… ese grito que soltó fácilmente podría despertar a un muerto hasta en la tumba… perforaba sus oídos…

**-"QUIEN!!!!... QUIEN AH SIDO!!!"- **tocando su lado del rostro cortado se giro buscando a su atacante… y lo encontró… parada a unos cuantos metros de el con la espada llena de un liquido verde… su sangre… y lo mas interesante aun… una mujer lo había atacado… **-"MALDITA!!!.. PAGARAS POR ESTO!!!"- **corrió abalanzándose sobre la aterrada chica… olvidando por completo al castaño

**-"n-no te me acerques"- **tomo la espada y la coloco en frente de ella en forma de ataque… aquel moustros copio con una sola mano aquella pesada hacha y le dejo caer enzima de ella… pero había logrado tirarse a un lado antes de que la tocara… eso definitivamente había sido doloroso…

**-"NO ESCAPARAS UNA SEGUNDA VEZ MOCOSA!!!"- **le grito desesperado… nuevamente levanto su hacha y la dejo caer arriba de ella… pero de nuevo lo había esquivado ágilmente tirandose hacia los lados

**-"Link!!!... LEVATATE!!!"- **se lastimo una de las rodillas al momento de tirarse hacia un lado la segunda vez… no iba a dejar que ese moustros la matara… el ojiazul apenas y se logro poner a gatas

**-"DEJA DE MOVERTE!!!!"- **esta vez no la aplastaría… la cortaría por la mitad… de un movimiento mas rápido dejo caer de nuevo el hacha fallando por poco, cortando ligeramente la parte baja del pantalón de ella

Esa si que había estado cerca… pero el hacha quedo atorada en el suelo, tenia que aprovechar esa oportunidad… tomo la espada esquivando el golpe que le lanzo con la mano… con todas sus fuerzas se avalazo sobre el abdomen del moustros logrando hacer un profundo corte…

**-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!.. MALDITAAAA!!!!!!!!"- **dejo caer su gran cuerpo sujetando su herida…

No podía perder mas el tiempo… sin soltar la espada corrió en dirección al ojiazul… aun no se lograba parar, miro su condición de lejos, su cabeza seguía sangrando y tenia varios golpes en su cuerpo… un nuevo grito le advirtió… el moustros se había levantado con las intenciones de girarse y atacarlos de nuevo… no lo iba a permitir, tomo del brazo a Link y sin saber de donde… saco las suficientes fuerzas para arrastrarlo y correr lo mas rápido que le permitían sus pies… corrió hacia la espesura del bosque sin saber a que dirección, solo sabia que cualquier lugar era mejor que ese… varias ramas de arbustos y árboles pequeños chocaban contra su rostro y cuerpo… el cuerpo de Link se hacia cada vez mas ligero… el chico se había levantado con dificultad y ahora siendo guiado por la mano que lo sujetaba también corría… su vista aun seguía nublada

Sus piernas comenzaban a sentir el dolor de tanto correr… pero no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaban corriendo… a lo lejos logro ver un claro… corrió mas rápido jalando al ojiazul hasta salir del bosque, llegando a una pradera… a unos cuantos metros se encontraban Epona y Líenel… llegaron hasta ellos… sabían que ya estaban seguros… se dejaron caer en el pasto

Su cuerpo le dolía mucho… pero sabia que ya estaba seguro… tendría que curarse, sabia que la persona que lo saco de allí era Hi… se sentó lentamente… un ruido… levanto lentamente la cabeza para ver a su amigo, tal vez ese moustros lo había lastimado pero… al momento de levantarla… una mano se estrello fuerte y sonoramente en su mejilla, provocando que girara su rostro… lo acababan de abofetear

**-"pero que… PORQUE HISISTE!!!… e-eso…"- **con toda la intención de reñir con el por el golpe se giro de repente gritando… pero al ver la imagen que tenia en frente de el lo dejo sorprendido completamente… lo dejo sin habla alguna

**-"ERES UN IDIOTAAAA!!!... POR TU CULPA!!!... POR TU CULPA SE LA LLEVARON!!!"-** de nuevo varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos… ya no podía seguir conteniéndolas… todo eso que había pasado era mucho para ella… ya no soportaba… **-"Noy-chan… Noy-chan… SE LA LLEVARON!!!... PROMETISTE QUE LA PROTEGERIAS!!!"-** soltó de nuevo agritos de desesperación… se llevo una de sus manos a la boca intentando contenerse un poco… pero eso solo provoco que sus lagrimas aumentaran, al igual que su enojo y su histeria… miro de nuevo a Link… este solo la miraba ni siquiera se movía

**-"TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!!!... QUIEN SABE QUE LE VALLAN A HACER!!!"- **su pecho bajaba y subía por cada sollozo que soltaba en cada grito… y lo que mas coraje le daba era aquella cara que no parecía expresar nada en frente de ella… todo lo que le gritaba **–"REGRESAMELA!!!... REGRESAME A MI MEJOR AMIGA!!!"- **lo tomo por las ropas y ligeramente comenzó a sacudirlo… esto parecía no tener efecto en el **–"REGRESAMELA!!!... REGRESAMELA!!!..."- **ahora con ambos brazos y sus manos echas puño golpeaba el pecho del chico **–"NOY-CHAN!!!... NOY-CHAN!!.. NOY-CHAN!!!.."-**sus golpes fueron detenidos por las muñecas… miro al chico, este la sujetaba delicadamente y la seguía mirando sin parpadear siquiera… sus ojos descendieron y de nuevo subieron… pero ahora con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas… **-"Li… Link?"- **

**-"tu… tu eres… ERES UNA CHICA!!!!!"-**

Que era chica?... a que se refería con eso?... **-"etto… pues biológicamente… si"- **

**-"PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE!!!"- **ese era uno de las mas grandes sorpresas que le habían dado en toda su vida

**-"NUNCA ME PREGUNTASTE!!!"- **

**-"PERO ESQUE TUS ROPAS!!... y bueno…"- **sus mejillas se tornaron mas rojas de lo que ya estaban pues sin querer su mirada se poso en cierta parte delantera de la chica que resaltaba **-"etto… e-eso… yo… eh"-**

**-"que estas mirando?"- **busco hacia donde estaba fijando su mirada… ahora era ella la sonrojada **-"DEJA DE ESTAR MIRANDOME PERVERTIDO!!!"- **cerca de ella estaba Epona y en su montadura la capa del chico, la tomo instantáneamente en cuanto la vio y se envolvió en ella…

**-"LO SIENTO NO ERA MI INTENCION… Y NO SOY NINGUN PERVERTIDO!!"-** se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda… ahora todo eso cambiaba drásticamente, no era una chica sino dos… como iba a saber cual de las dos era?... cuando estaba peleando con ese moustros de segura la había visto… aun tenían la esperanza de salvar a Noy si Ganondorf se enteraba que había otra chica con el

**-"Noy-chan… Noy-chan"- **su voz era casi un susurro…de nuevo sus ojos soltaron lagrimas… se sentía mal, por no ser rápida se habían llevado a su mejor amiga… quien sabe que le estarían haciendo ahora

**-"Noy… ella estará bien… si ese sujeto te vio de seguro le dirá a su jefe… y ahora te estarán buscando a ti también… las necesitara con vida"- **no le agradaba verla llorar… pero tampoco quería hablar mucho con ella… se sentía fatal por dentro… la había tratado mal todo ese tiempo… que podía hacer ahora? **–"tenemos que ir con el sabio"-**

Lo miro directamente a los ojos… y sin decir ninguna palabra mas, se acomodo la capa de forma que no se le cayera… no tenia ánimos ya ni de discutir con el… si ir con el sabio le daba la oportunidad de salvar a su amiga, no lo discutiría… solo obedecería

*

*

***************************************

*

*

Mareo… dolor… no… no era dolor lo que sentía, pero todo su cuerpo estaba muy pesado, no se podía mover, tal ves si intentara abrir sus ojos?… no era inútil, sus parpados pesaban demasiado… olía mal… un hedor a cerdo… a estiércol y a otra clase de putrefacción … que le había ocurrido?... ruido… murmullos acaso?... no, eran gritos espantosos… gritos?... tenia que abrir sus ojos y ver que es lo que pasaba… toda su fuerza, tenia que utilizar toda su fuerza para abrirlos… lo estaba logrando aunque… no distinguía nada… todo estaba borroso… quien la llevaba… el viento se sentía en su rostro, tocando su rostro fuertemente… aun se sentía mareada pero poco a poco estaba recuperando la vista… un color verde… o café?... quien era?

**-"quien… quien eres"- **su voz era inaudible… pero logro abrir los ojos y mirar a quien la llevaba… al momento en que sus ojos cansados y su cabeza mareada logro distinguir de quien se trataba… intento zafarse **–"déjame… déjame… no me… toques"- **

El asqueroso moustros la tocaba con sus repugnantes y olorosas manos, cabalgaban en un gran y extraño jabalí de ojos rojizos… su cuerpo temblaba… no recordaba como es que había terminado en esa situación… tenia que huir de allí, pero su cuerpo estaba tan adormecido que apenas y se podía mover… **-"Hi-chan… ayúdame… Hi-chan"- **

Moviéndose ligeramente entre los brazos del moustro logro ver que estaba completamente rodeada... eso solo le daba a pensar que no tenia escapatoria… su casa, susa amigos… quería regresar allí… pero en esos momentos su cabeza solo le hacia pensar en el miedo y terror que sentía en esos momentos… la habían separado de sus amiga y del extraño y tonto chico que acababan de conocer… no quería morir… no aun

**-"MATENLOOOOOOO"- **

El ser que la sujetaba grito a sus seguidores… que estaba pasando, no lograba distinguir la situación en la que se encontraban, pues el mareo de nuevo se hacia presente y sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse de nuevo y perder la conciencia de nuevo…

**-"ustedes asquerosos seres no son rivales para mi"-**

Era la voz de una persona… la voz de un hombre la que escuchaba en esos momentos… su voz era muy suave… esta emanaba seguridad y mucha madurez… quien era ese sujeto?... intento mirar pero

**-"MATENLO AHORA!!!!"- **la voz del moustros estaba desesperada… que es lo que esta pasando?

Sus ojos de nuevo se cerraban… que podía hacer?... el ruido de una batalla se hacia presente, y ella no podía hacer nada ni siquiera el de salir huyendo e intentar reunirse con Link y con Hi… varios gritos de moustros la estaban mareando mas a tal punto de dolerle la cabeza

**-"entrégamela… ahora…"- **

Entregarla a quien… acaso se refería a ella, la estaba buscando… para que, acaso no era suficiente con que Link y moustros dejaran que ella era esa tal princesa… o acaso no le dijeron que había mas personas atrás de ella… pero ahora que lo pensaba, si Link dijo que la princesa aparecería en esa zona donde ella y Hi cayeron… acaso Hi no entraba también en eso, o tal vez… una de las dos no debería estar allí… pero como saber cual de las dos era?.

Se sintió envuelta de calidez… ya no eran esos fríos brazos que la tenían envuelta y mareada… de nuevo intento abrir los ojos… logro ver a la persona que ahora la tenia… un hombre muy apuesto de cabellera roja y los ojos mas hermosos que haya visto en toda su vida, de un color verde azulado… sus ropas… no las pudo distinguir pues de nuevo su vista se nublaba y la inconciencia poco a poco la fue invadiendo

**-"descuida… ahora estas a salvo… yo te protegeré"- **hablo aquel apuesto hombre

**-"gra…cias"- **fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer inconciente…

*

*

***************************************

*

*

Dos días… ya no lo aguantaba… la culpa, la desesperación lo invadían cada minuto, ni siquiera tubo el suficiente valor para agradecerle que curara sus heridas en la cabeza… que podía hacer… y lo peor, si que se sentía un pervertido al no poder sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza, pero había sido tanta su impresión que no lo podía evitar… un fuerte shock es lo que había recibido… pero como olvidarlo

*

******* **_**FLASH BACK******_

_*_

_Con trabajo y había logrado pararse y continuar con la velocidad de Hi quien lo iba jalando del brazo, su vista aun seguía algo nublada por la sangre, tanto golpe y esa cortada… apenas su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir e dolor… ni siquiera sabia si esa figura a la que seguí era su amigo… pequeña y delgada aparte de muy ágil… _

_Por fin lo pudo ver… un claro, estaba borroso pero sabia que era la salida, con su mano libre se limpio la sangre que le molestaba en sus ojos, pero esto parecía inútil pues ya de nuevo la tenia en su ojo molestándole para ver… salto un arbusto y salieron a una pradera, a lo lejos logro ver a Epona… como era posible que los caballos hayan encontrado un lugar seguro tan rápido?... porque los habían abandonado?... claro con la aparición de Ganondorf ambos caballos huyeron, la presencia oscura de ese ser los asusto_

_Con las ultimas fuerzas que tenían en sus piernas llegaron hasta donde estaban ambos equinos… se dejaron caer… por fin sentía a sus pulmones llenarse de oxigeno, valla que lo necesitaba… tendría que agradecérselo a su amigo, lo ah salvado… levanto su rostro pero… un fuerte golpe lo hizo girar su rostro hacia un lado… lo acababan de golpear…_

_**-"pero que… PORQUE HISISTE… e-eso"- **__que hermosa imagen tenia frente a el… pero quien era esa persona?... le estaba diciendo algo, pero su cabeza no lograba descifrar esas palabras… "Noy-chan" fue lo único que distinguió… acaso ella era… no, no podía se… esa chica que tenia enfrente… ERA HI-KUN??!!!_

_La miro muy bien… un lindo y largo cabello castaño oscuro, desde cuando lo tenia tan largo, claro no lo podía ver gracias a la gorra que tenia en la cabeza… miro su rostro… sabia que era muy fino para el de un hombre… su piel suave y tersa cuando la toco por primera vez… sus ojos… desde cuando sus ojos eran tan bonitos… lagrimas… ella lloraba y eso no le agrado… sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas por tanto correr… su boca… le decía tantas cosas pero no lograba entenderlas…_

_Bajo un poco mas su mirada a su cuello y un poco mas… POR LAS DIOSAS!!!... la había bajado de mas… tenia una pequeña blusa de tirantes cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo pero… uno de sus tirantes se encantaba debajo de sus hombros mostrando… un poco mas de su cuerpo… como no había notado eso… como lo había escondido?... su cintura era muy fina dándole un toque que el considero muy femenino y atrayente, pero… lo que mas veía en esa figura, era a una chica muy frágil e inofensiva… la miro de nuevo_

_Ella llevo sus delgados y pequeñas manos a su rostro intentando contener su llanto… una imagen encantadora para el… pero algo hizo shock en su cabeza… era HI.. la persona a la que había tratado como a un igual, la persona a la que considero un buen amigo, también la persona a la que grito varias veces por tratar a Noy-sama de forma irrespetuosa... la persona… a la que… VARIAS VECES HABÍA INTENTADO QUE SE BAÑARA CON EL!!!!... sus mejillas se sonrojaron_

_Los delgados y pequeños brazos comenzaron a golpearle en el pecho, pero… no le dolía para nada… los sujeto con suavidad, temía lastimarlos y que la figura que tenia en frente se desvaneciera instantáneamente… pero no lo hizo, haciéndole pensar algo que se había formado en su cabeza casi al instante en que la vio… NO ERA UN SUEÑO!!!... SI ESTABA VIVO!!!... Y HI-KUN… SII ERA UNA CHICA!!!_

_**-"tu… tu eres… ERES UNA CHICA!!!**_

_*****_

_******* FIN FLASH BACK*******_

_*****_

Que vergüenza… su valor se había esfumado por completo de todo su cuerpo, que podía hacer para poder hablar con ella… dos días eran mucho para el, la pena y la culpa lo carcomían por dentro

**-"eh… H… ah… mmm...…"- **de nuevo nada salio de su boca, solo la pudo mirar… ella mirando hacia la nada… su mirada baja y su rostro mostraban cansancio… AH QUE IDIOTA HABÍA SIDO!!!... tan concentrado estaba en todo loe que había pasado, que ni siquiera se habían detenido para descansar ni comer… el lo podía soportar perfectamente pero… y ella?... aparte de que ya era de noche… el tenia que hacer que descansara o podría pasarle algo de lo cual estaría muy, pero muy arrepentido… **-"ey… des"-**

**-"podemos descansar?... tengo sueño y hambre"- **le interrumpió sin mirarlo

**-"ah?... s-s-si… de-descansemos… lle-llegaremos ma-mañana en la tarde"- **lo sabia… ella estaba cansada y con hambre y el era un completo y total idiota, no solo por concentrarse en si mismo y en sus problemas, sino que también por no darse cuenta en el estado en el que se hallaban… tenia que disculparse y agradecerle… pero como seria la forma adecuada?... aparte de eso… porque rayos había tartamudeado?

La chica detuvo a Líenel y se bajo de el rápidamente, ya se había acostumbrado a subir y bajar sola de el, pues al actuar como hombre tenia que hacer las cosas por si misma, no contaba con la ayuda del castaño para esas cosas… solo recibiría quejas y burlas de el. Saco las cosas que necesitaría para descansar allí, no quiso armar la casa de campaña, pues la persona que dormía allí dentro ya no se encontraba con ellos… aparte de que no contaba con los suficientes ánimos para armarla… necesitaba leña para prender una fogata lo suficientemente duradera hasta la mañana siguiente, y cercas de allí la había visto, solo tenia que retroceder por donde venían y la encontraría

**-"voy por leña…"-** amarro a Líenel a un árbol cercano junto a Epona, esas palabras las había dicho en un tono muy bajo, pero lo suficiente para que el rubio escuchara, se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección hacia el bosque… no se percato que el ojiazul estaba tan concentrado en si mismo y en sus problemas que no escucho nada de lo que había dicho, ni siquiera se percato de su ida

Bien ya todo estaba arreglado, pensó en cada palabra que le iba a decir… se armo de valor **–"Hi… Hi-san… yo quería… eh?"- **donde estaba?, se giro a varios lados… la chica ya no estaba… la cabeza le dio vueltas, se estaba mareando… sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro y se bajaba hasta sus pies… estaba completamente pálido… **-"s…s-se fue… no… no puede se…"- **de nuevo miro a todos lados… el bosque no era seguro a esas horas… ella corría peligro y muy grave **–"tengo que buscarla… Y YA!!"- **tomo de nuevo su espada y se dispuso a subir a Epona

Un ruido lo detuvo… un moustro?... se giro rápidamente y… la vio… era Hi con varios leños en sus brazos… la siguió con la mirada, cada cosa que hacia… dejar los leños y prender una fogata… incluso había traído fruta y dos pescados frescos… todo la había echo ella sola?... conseguir la fruta y el pescado… los coloco en el fuego mientras comía una de las frutas que traía… después de un rato comió uno de los pescados y sin decirle nada, tomo una de las mantas y se acostó sobre el equino que también estaba acostado… se acomodo y se quedo dormida

No hizo absolutamente nada… tan solo la observo como ella hacia todo… en todo ese momento sintió que no respiraba… soltó un suspiro de alivio, realmente se llevo un buen susto al no verla… dejo su espada y se sentó frente al fuego… ella le había dejado tres frutas distintas y un pescado… los tomo y los comenzó a comer… otra noche mas que no dormiría y con muchas mas cosas en la cabeza… sus posibilidades se encontraban divididas en dos… seria Noy o Hi… la princesa de Hyrule que tanto buscaba?

La observo de nuevo… dormir tranquilamente, muy pocas veces le había tocado observarla dormir, siempre con ese rostro tan pacifico… ya se le hacia raro que tuviera un rostro lindo para ser un chico, mejor ya no tomarle importancia a eso… mañana definitivamente hablaría con ella.

*

*

***************************************

*

*

De nuevo ese silencio de muerte… ayer solo se habían dirigido menos de veinte palabras y ahora en la mañana… su valor de hablar con ella se había esfumado de nuevo…. Y ahora en la mañana ella de nuevo había echo todo… tomo todo lo que había utilizado y lo acomodo en Líenel… de nuevo sin decir nada subió al equino esperando a que el subiera a Epona y comenzara a guiarlos.

No tubo otra opción y subió a su yegua… y de nuevo en todo el transcurso si dirigirse una sola palabra… acaso ella… estaba muy enojada con el?... el solo pensar en eso, sintió su estomago retorcer, ya faltaba poco para que llegaran con el sabio… aun así que le diría a el… que había perdido a una de ellas?... y que a la otra la había confundido con un chico?... de seguro lo regañaría

Epona se detuvo al igual que Líenel… frente de ellos una enorme roca les detenía el camino… esta estaba cubierta de varias enredaderas con pequeñas flores azules adornándolas… Link miro de un lado a otro un poco confundido… tan rápido habían llegado?... tan concentrado estaba que no se había dado cuenta de ello

**-"por fin llegaste…"- **de entre unos arbustos una pequeña niña hizo acto de presencia **–"el señor Henbu lo esta esperando desde hace tiempo"- **le sonio y como si nada atravesó la roca junto con las enredaderas… sorprendiendo a la chica… el ojiazul se bajo de su yegua y jalándola de las riendas imito a la niña… un poco asustada la chica hizo lo mismo

No podía creer lo que veía… estaba adentro de la roca, pero… adentro aparte de estar oscuro, varias velas extrañas iluminaban un poco el lugar… a un lado estaba un establo, al cual Líenel y Epona se movieron solos sin tener que llevarlos allí, pero de quien era ese hermoso caballo blanco que se encontraba allí descansando tranquilamente… la niña se arrimo con ella y la tomo de la mano

**-"que bonita eres… ven conmigo si?... el sabio también te esta esperando a ti"- **la guío por un sendero húmedo y rocoso… se giro a ver al ojiazul, este miraba hacia el establo… especialmente al hermoso equino blanco, su rostro cambio a uno molesto… acaso el conocía al dueño de ese caballo

**-"disculpa… porque dices que a mi también me esta esperando"-** pregunto curiosa

**-"el sabio ya sabia de su llegada…"- **le sonrío inocentemente **–"también quiere conocerla personalmente"-**

**-"pero yo… yo no llegue"-**

**-"sola?… si también esperaba a su amiga"- **le volvió a sonreír… miro hacia atrás… Link venia con los brazos cruzados y un rostro de pocos amigos **–"el llego en la mañana joven Link…"-**

**-"no me interesa lo que el haga o deje de hacer"- **respondió en tono muy frío, sorprendiendo a la chica… la niña solo soltó una silenciosa risita

Siguiendo el sendero iluminado por esas extrañas velas que parecían nunca acabarse… llegaron hasta unas altas puertas echas de roble, decoradas con tres triángulos dorados y acomodados uno encima de los otros dos… la niña la soltó y se acerco a ellas… y con una sonrisa inocente las toco levemente con el puño

**-"señor… ya están aquí"-** ante esas palabras las puertas se abrieron ligeramente **–"pasen… ellos ya terminaron de hablar"-**

Soltando un bufido, el castaño entro primero echando humos por las orejas seguido de la chica, otro pequeño camino extraño… se sintió incomoda y se coloco lo mas cerca posible al chico… siempre atrás de el… noto el lugar al que llegaron, una amplia habitación muy bien iluminada, con un piso lleno de verde pasto

**-"Link… me alegra que ya estés aquí…"-**

Esa voz sonaba a la de una persona ya grande… los nervios le entraron de repente… necesitaba de la compañía de su amiga… ella sola no se sentía bien… se acerco mas a las espaldas de Link, sin tocarlo se escondió atrás de el

**-"muchacho… muéstrame a la chica"- **haciendo reverencia… el castaño se movió mostrando a una asustada chica **–"hola señorita… no se asuste"- **

El hombre de largas barbas blancas y túnicas azules se acerco a ella tomándola de las manos… le sonrío tiernamente, logrando tranquilizarla

**-"mi nombre en Henbu… soy un sabio que predijo su llegada… y la de su amiga"-**

La chica lo miro sorprendida… acaso también la esperaba a ella?... pero entonces como es que estaba todo?... realmente el sabia cual de ellas dos era la princesa?... o solo la estaba intentando engañar** –"usted… sabia que llegaríamos aquí"-**

**-"así es… aunque… no me esperaba que llegaran juntas"-**

**-"no lo entiendo… porque estamos las dos aquí?"- **pregunto de nuevo

­**-"mmm… como se lo puedo explicar… ya se!!... mejor primero hacemos otra cosa"- **se giro y sin decir nada mas se metió entre unas de las puertas que había a su alrededor

**-"no lo entiendo… eh?"- **miro a su alrededor…. Y su mirad se topo con otra… una persona a la cual no había visto… su mirada era muy penetrante… hermosos ojos no lo negaba, pero se sitio incomoda, parecía inspeccionarla de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa… ante eso giro su rostro a otro lado y con la capa del ojiazul decidió cubrir mas su cuerpo

El ojiazul observo todo y lo vio… examinándola como queriendo encontrar algo mas en ella, su vista se poso de nuevo en Hi, sus movimientos de quererse tapar mas con la capa, se sentía incomoda el ser examinada de esa forma… un leve sonrojo se formo en su rostro… se acerco a la chica y tomándola delicadamente de los hombros la coloco atrás de el… desafiando la mirada del otro chico… el sabio salio por la puerta con varias cosas en sus brazos... observo la situación

**-"QUE HACE ESTE AQUÍ"- **soltó con algo de furia Link hacia el anciano

**-"oh… disculpe mi falta de educación"- **se arrimo a la chica, tomándola de la mano la jalo, quitándola atrás del castaño y colocándola frente al otro chico** –"no se preocupe… el es Yoru… un caballero de hadas"-** el joven se acerco mas a ella

**-"discúlpeme si la asuste…"- **se inclino tomando su mano y besándola…levanto su rostro y le sonrío educadamente **–"estoy para servirle señorita"-**

Ella lo miro muy bien… si era un chico apuesto… ojos verde azulados y un cabello rojizo, era un poco mas alto que Link… sus ropas eran algo distintas, los colores de estas eran de un verde oscuro con rojo… en su ligera armadura y en uno de sus hombros tenia una extraña marca que llamo mucho su atención… el pelirrojo la noto

**-"esta marca que llevo me reconoce como un caballero de hadas señorita... Hi-san"-**

Eso si que la sorprendió** –"como sabe mi… nombre"- **

**-"pronto lo sabrá… pues en cuanto se cambie partiremos a otro lugar"-** hizo de nuevo una reverencia y retrocedió varios pasos dando de nuevo la entrada al sabio, este con una sonrisa le entrego unas ropas y la empujo hacia una de las habitaciones sin darle tiempo de preguntar algo mas… El castaño se arrimo al pelirrojo

La chica se fijo muy bien en la habitación… era muy espaciosa… tenia todo lo necesario para arreglarse y descansar allí… se arrimo a la gran cama que tenia enfrente, toco sus sabanas… muy suaves, se sentó en la cama… era muy cómoda, comparada a los otros lugares donde últimamente estaba durmiendo... miro hacia el frente… un tocador con un enorme espejo adornado con varias hadas de diferentes tamaños talladas sobre la madera que rodeaba al espejo…

**-"porque se encuentra esta habitación así?"-** se pregunto a si misma en voz fuerte

**-"para cuando usted llegara… se sintiera cómoda"-**

**-"quien… eres tu"- **miro a la niña que los había guiado hasta la entrada de la puerta… **-"pero… como llegaste asta aquí?"-** busco una puerta o ventana que le diera la respuesta… pero no encontró ninguna de ellas

**-"eso no importa… ahora le voy a ayudar a cambiarse"- **señalo las ropas que la chica había dejado en las camas… **-"estos colores lo elegí para usted porque le gustan… verdad que son bonitos"- **extendió la ropa en la cama para que la chica los pudiera ver mejor

**-"son mis colores favoritos… como lo supiste?"- **miro las ropas muy bien… eran de un tono lilita con blanco… y valla que las ropas si eran bonitas… pero** –"como me voy a poner… esto"- **señalo una de las partes de la ropa

**-"para eso estoy yo aquí… también me gustaría peinar su cabello tan largo… puedo?"-** la pequeña niña le miro suplicante

**-"claro que si…"- **la mirada de la niña le causo gracia… **-"etto… antes de ponerme las ropas… puedo tomar un baño"-**

**-"claro que si… sígueme"- **la niña la guío hacia una puerta que la chica juraba no estaba allí antes, entraron a un baño con una tina llena de agua tibia, en el agua se encontraban muchos pétalos morados…

**-"que lindo… y que bien huele… nos bañamos juntas?"- **le pregunto a la niña quien no se lo pensó dos veces… ahora ambas se encontraban en la tina… enjuagando su cabeza del shampoo… **-"a todo esto… como te llamas?"-**

**-"Maggyeri"- **le contesto la niña **–"yo se como te llamas…"- **se giro a observarla detenidamente… y le sonrío inocentemente **-"me refiero a… tu verdadero nombre"-**

**-"me sorprendes… así que tu lo sabes"- **

**-"claro que si… incluso el sabio lo sabe por mi… tengo muchas habilidades"- **

**-"valla… pues que envidia… je je je… salgamos antes de que no arruguemos como pasas"- **mientras que ellas se bañaban y Maggyeri ayudaba a Hi a cambiarse… los chicos de afuera no se llevaban muy bien que digamos

**-"ahora si me van a decir… que rayos pinta este aquí"- **no dejaba de verlo, sentía que si bajaba la guardia el otro lo atacaría… en su mirada azulada y en la de Yoru saltaban chispas

**-"muchacho… el esta aquí por lo mismo que tu"- **respondió serenamente el anciano… **-"ambos tendrán que viajar juntos de ahora en adelante"-**

**-"QQQUUUEEE!!!"- **ambos se quejaron al mismo tiempo… al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo en viajar juntos

**-"hasta que no se sepa… quien es quien… tendrán que viajar juntos"- **sentencio el anciano a ambos, se acerco al castaño y miro sus vendajes… le coloco una de sus manos sobre su cabeza… esta emitió una luz blanca… reparando su ropa dañada y curando varias de sus heridas… **-"recuerda el no confiarte… pero me sorprende… tu curaste esa herida en tu cabeza?"-**

**-"n… no… fue ella la que… curo la mayoría de mis heridas"- **su mirada se volvió baja

**-"que interesante… al parecer tiene algo de experiencia con heridas…"-** les mostró una mesa con varias cosas… flechas, bombas… muchos tipos de armas… **-"para lo siguiente… tendrán que preparase muy bien"-**

Ambos chicos se arrimaron para observar cada una de ellas… paso un buen tiempo en silencio hasta que la puerta por donde había entrado la chica se abrió… salio la pequeña niña tarareando una canción y dando brinquitos de un lado a otro

**-"muy bonitaaa… muy lindaaa…"- **se retiro la niña con estas palabras cantadas…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió completamente… y por fin… salio la chica jugando tímidamente con sus manos, sus ropas eran algo parecidas a las de Link… pero estas eran mas femeninas… en la parte de arriba llevaba un corsette lila que acentuaba su figura, debajo de este una blusa blanca pegada a sus brazos… una pequeña falda lila y unas mallas blancas… unas botas del mismo color que le corsette y la falda… un cinturón blanco… su largo cabello estaba atado en una trenza de lado… tenia un flequillo hacia ambos lados , al parecer tenia cabello mas corto que el otro, haciendo una partidura inclinada para resaltar su rostro… la chica tímidamente se acerco al ojiazul

**-"yo… como… como me…"-**

Si que se veia muy hermosa con esas ropas... y ese aroma... lo envolvio al insatnte en el que salia de la puerta... y ahora ella... le hablaba, tenia que contestar alguna cosa... y no una mensada como sentia que iba a ocirrir **-"eh... tu..."-**

**-"que hermosa se ve…"- **le interrumpió el anciano… la tomo de la mano y la sentó en uno de los escalones que había en el centro de esa habitación** –"y ahora… es el momento de que escuche atentamente lo que le voy a decir"-**

**-"si se refiere a lo de la princesa… Noy-chan tiene mas actitud de princesa que yo"-** dijo la chica intentando aclarar eso de antes de que la confundieran a ella

**-"no me refería a eso señorita… me refiero a otra cosa"- **le miro de forma seria, indicando que se quedara en silencio mientras el hablaba­** –"hace cuatro años… cuando el joven Link tenia 18 años y la princesa de Hyrule entraba en sus 16 primaveras… llego un sujeto con malas intenciones de intentar mantener en su control a todo Hyrule… para ese tiempo los reyes ya habían muerto dejando desde muy joven a la princesa el gobernar estas tierras… el sujeto se presento ante ella con la intención de engañarla y así apoderarse mas fácilmente pero"- **guardo silencio momentáneamente y continuo **–" ella siempre gobernó con sabiduría, paciencia y amor… sabia las claras intenciones del hombre, por lo que pidió amablemente que se marchara de su reino y que no colocara ni uno de sus pies en esas tierras"- **miro al castaño que los miraba de lejos… ese giro su rostro hacia otro lado **–"para ese entonces Link ya era el prometido de la princesa… pero nunca quiso pasar tiempo a su lado… pero intentaba mantenerse cercas para protegerla… aquel hombre se sintió ofendido y se marcho, no sin antes amenazar de muerte a la joven princesa… ella sabia perfectamente que no podría sola… así que decidió hacer algo que tal vez le costara la vida… pero que salvaría a su pueblo"- **la chica escuchaba con atención a sus palabras…

**-"pero… no había otra forma… sin tener que arriesgar su vida?"- **pregunto

El sabio le señalo que observara con atención ese emblema… los triangulos… **-"esa mi niña… es conocida como la Trifuerza… la princesa fue concebida con un gran don… el poder comunicarse con las diosa creadoras de este mundo"- **bajo su mirada y de nuevo miro a la chica **–"las diosas le dieron el conocimiento para crear algo que derrotara al enemigo… pero para eso necesitaria de una ayuda especial… realmente no se si logro ese cometido, pues en poco tiempo ese hombre se hizo de aliados y tenia conquistado la mayoria de las tierras de Hyrule… asta que una noche ataco el castillo… atacando a la princesa y a su compañía… no sabemos si fue la magia oscura de ese sujeto que salio mal… o tal vez la intervención de la magia de la naturaleza…"- **se levanto y tomo a la chica de la mano para que hicicera lo mismo

**-"que me quiere decir con eso…"-**

**-"la princesa no desaparecio sola… eso es lo quiero decir"- **le tomo de los hombros **–"la princesa no crecio sola… siempre tubo una compañía a su lado… una chica que al igual que ella reinaba el mundo de la hadas"-**

**-"y eso quiere decir que…"-** sinceramente eso no le estaba gustando para donde iba

**-"al momento en que la princesa desaparecio… tambien lo hiso la reina del mundo de las hadas… mi niña… tu y tu amiga no estan aquí por equivocación… ambas an sido traidas aquí por el destino… una de ustedes es la princesa y futura reina de todo Hyrule… mientras que la otra, es la gobernante del reino de las hadas"-**

*

*

*

********************NOTAS DE AUTOR**********************

(Como veran... con respecto a las edades... Yoru es dos años mas grande que Link, en estos momentos Link tiene 22 años y Yoru 24.... y bueno Noy y Hi estan con edades de 19-20... por alli... ya no son tan niñas)

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR LEYENDO MI FIC**

**SE QUE DIJE QUE ME IBA A TARDAR MAS… PERO CON EL PROBLEMA**

**QUE ESTA EN MI ESTADO… Y EN MI PAIS SOBRE LA INFLUENZA**

**PUES SE SUSPENDIERON LAS CLASES… Y ESTOY TODO EL SANTO DIA ENCERRADA**

**EN MI CASA… TENEMOS PROHIBIDO SALIR… JE JE JE POR LO QUE DECIDI ADELANTAR UN POCO MIS DOS Y UNICOS FICS… ASI K… **

**POSIBLEMENTE EN ESTA SEMANA SUBA OTRO CAPITULO…**

**EN DOS DIA SUBIRE A MI FIC " La Bitacora de los 5 elementos "...**

**SOLO ESPEREN YA QUE A ESTE PROBABLEMENTE SUBA EN CUATRO O CINCO DIAS MAS**

**COMO DIJE ANTES ES PARTE DE UN SUEÑO, POR LO QUE ESTE FIC YA TINE FINAL...**

*****

**DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA**

*****


	6. Las tres R

**-"bla bla"- **conversación normal

_-"bla bla"- _pensamientos

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Bla bla bla_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Capitulo 6**.- "REENCUENTRO, RECONCILIACION Y RAPTO"**

*****

*****

*****

Hi no podía creer en las palabras de ese hombre… que le intentaba decir?... que ella y su amiga forzosamente pertenecían a ese extraño mundo?... que dejaran su vida y se dedicaran a salvar ese?... o acaso todo lo estaba entendiendo mal?... su cabeza le daba vueltas, tenia que pensar muy seriamente en cada una de las palabras que escucho… se levanto aun sorprendida

**-"yo… yo lo siento pero… creo que se equivoco de personas"-**

**-"no señorita… estoy seguro de que usted es una de ellas"- **se levanto y tomo las manos de la chica **–"no se preocupe ahora por eso… pues no le estoy pidiendo que abandone nada"- **esto sorprendió a la chica… lo pudo ver en sus ojos, varias preguntas y dudas que deseaba conocer… pero que el, por desgracia no sabría responder

**-"pero yo… no creo que yo"-**

**-"su viaje en busca de esas respuestas va a comenzar… no le diré que será seguro"- **se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa que contenía varias armas… tomo un arco, flechas y una muñequera de plata bastante extraña, se nuevo se acerco a la chica entregándole el arco **–"el saber defenderse a usted misma es importante y lo que puedo ver en usted es una increíble puntería… a su amiga necesito verla, no se cual sea su cualidad por eso… le ago entrega de esto"- **le coloco en la palma la muñequera **–"este se puede transformar en cualquier arma que ella desee… así descubrirá cual arma será la correcta para ella"-**

**-"me esta indicando que… me tengo que enseñar a pelear?"- **miro las armas atemorizada

**-"exactamente… pero no lo ara sola… para eso tendrá excelentes maestros"- **señalo a ambos chicos que no ponían atención a la platica… solo peleaban a palabras

**-"cuando… podré regresar a donde pertenezco"- **

**-"cuando sea necesario… el equilibrio se tiene que mantener en ambos mundos, y usted ahora es esencial para mantener ese equilibrio"- **le acaricio la cabeza… la chica se notaba muy preocupada **–"no se preocupe… todo va a estar bien… tiene a muy buenos guardianes de su lado"- **miro de nuevo en dirección a donde se encontraban los chicos… esa discusión de palabras los había llevado directamente a los golpes y ahora se encontraban rodando por toda la habitación **–"y claro no podía faltar… grandes amigos"-**

**-"ellos… son amigos?"-** se movió hacia atrás… por poco y ella también era involucrada en esa pelea

**-"difícil de creer… pero son los mejores"- **se acerco a ellos… y con una sola mano los separo… como si se tratara de niños chiquitos **–"a llegado el momento en que se marchen"-**

**-"pero… tengo que ir con este?"- **volvió a quejarse el castaño

**-"pues a mi tampoco me agrada la idea… no necesito de un niño"-** dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo

**-"ya basta ambos… ahora todo comenzara a correr… es importante que se mantengan unidos, o Ganondorf podría aprovechar esa oportunidad para conseguir lo que quiere"- **les dijo serenamente… ambos chicos instantáneamente voltearon a ver a Hi… el pelirrojo dejo todo lo demás atrás acercándose a la chica

**-"es hora de partir señorita"-**

**-"esta bien… espero no ser una carga"-**

**-"no se preocupe por eso… aun tenemos que llegar a un lugar seguro para su entrenamiento"-** miro el arco **–"tome esto… le servirá para todo lo que desee cargar"- **le entrego dos pequeñas bolsas muy parecidas a las que Link llevaba siempre en su cinturón **–"mire esto… le será muy útil"- **tomo el arco junto con las flechas y los comenzó a meter en la bolsa… pero esta no parecía agrandarse ni romperse… termino de meterlos y ahora metió el brazalete… le cerro y se la entrego

**-"impresionante… como es posible que le quepa eso y no pese nada"- **examino cuidadosamente la pequeña bolsa

**-"es una bolsa de hadas… le permite meter cuantas cosas quiera… no importa lo grande y pesadas que sean… simple van a entrar"-**

**-"magnifico… así que en esta pequeña cosa puedo cargar mucho… pero… y para sacarlos?"-** el solo pensar que tenia que esculcarla le daba mucha flojera

**-"con solo tener en la mete lo que desea sacar… esta aparecerá"- **le sonrío **–"el también tiene de estas bolsas…"- **señalo a Link quien hablaba con el sabio

**-"muchas gracias… no se como pagártelo"-** la chica le sonrío muy apenada

**-"con esa sonrisa me basta… y ahora"- **señalo la puerta **–"ahora si podemos partir".**

**-"si… ahora si podemos irnos"- **se acerco al sabio… le izo una reverencia y le dedico una sonrisa **–"muchas gracias por todo"-**

**-"no hay de que mi niña… y ahora váyanse"-**

Los tres salieron por la puerta despidiéndose del anciano señor… tomarían los caballos y Yoru los llevaría a un lugar donde podrían descansar y entrenar… aun así la inquietud no abandonaba la cabeza de Hi… tenia que ir por su amiga?, no tenia tiempo de entrenar ni de descansar.

Treparon a los caballos cada uno al que le correspondía, Yoru ayudo a subir a Hi, esta se apeno por ese acto tan caballeroso del el… el castaño observo esto, su rostro se noto molesto

**-"gracias Yoru-san"-**

**-"no hay de que señorita… estoy para servirles"-**

**-"etto… discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir… pero yo tengo algo mas importante que hacer en estos momentos"-**

**-"a que se refiere"-**

**-"tengo que ir a buscar a alguien…"-**

**-"se refiere a su amiga?… le puedo asegurar que ella esta bien"-**

**-"como puedes saberlo?... no la conoces? y se la llevaron esos moustros horribles… tengo que ir por ella"-**

**-"antes de que se precipite, por favor venga con migo… hay una persona mas que quiere verla"- **le tomo la mano brindándole confianza y tranquilidad a la chica… esta con la cabeza gacha solo pudo asentir ante esa petición **–"por favor… aguante asta el anochecer"-**

**-"si… no te preocupes por mi"-**

Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse callado frente a esa situación… Yoru nunca había sido de su agrado y en esos momentos… LE AGRADABA MENOS!!!... le seria muy difícil el estar viajando con el, para el todo ese tiempo iba a ser un tormento, lo único que lo mantenía a seguir adelante era la esperanza de saber que una de ellas era la princesa Zelda… con una cara enfadada y resignada, izo andar a Epona por el sendero que Yoru iba indicando

*

*

***************************************

*

*

**-"ya es de noche… y Yoru-san no a regresado"- **miraba hacia la ventana desde hace ya un buen rato… no tenia mucho tiempo en esa cabaña tan cómoda… tenia prohibido salir hasta que el pelirrojo regresara… miro la mesa, el si que era una persona muy caballerosa… le había dejado comida, bebida, ropa muy cómoda y un lugar donde dormir… el se había marchado muy temprano diciendo que regresaría después, se estaba aburriendo allí sola sin tener nada que hacer… se acostó en uno de los sillones que estaban acomodados en frente de la chimenea… ver el fuego crepitar ya le era aburrido, ni siquiera tenia golosinas, papitas o algo que le sirviera de busgo

Escucho el ruido del galopeo de varios caballos… tal vez… se levanto rápidamente y volvió a asomarse por la ventana… YA ESTABA DE VUELTA!!!!....logro distinguir el rojizo cabello del muchacho **–"por fin… a regresado"- **se quito de la ventana y salio para recibirlo con una sonrisa, como siempre hacia… **-"bienvenido Yor…ru-san…"- **no venia solo… atrás de el venia una chica que le era terriblemente familiar ­**–"Hi… HI-CHAN!!!!"-**

Esa voz era de… **-"NOY-CHAN!!!"- **se bajo de un solo salto de Líenel corriendo rápidamente asta abrazarla, tumbando por completo a la chica** –"estas bien?... no te hicieron daño?... N-Noy-chaaaaaan"- **la chica se soltó llorando

**-"tranquilízate… estoy bien, Yoru-san me salvo de esas cosas"- **intento zafarse del agarre de su amiga sobando su cabeza, pero esto solo logro que la chica la abrazara aun mas **–"oi… Hi… me asfixias"-**

**-"lo.. lo sie-siento"- **se separo de ella limpiando sus lagrimas… miro bien a su amiga, ya no tenia las ropas con las que habían llegado a ese extraño lugar, ahora tenia un bonito vestido tinto de mangas blancas **–"que lindo vestido"-** hablo ya un poco mas calmada… aun las dos en el piso

**-"me lo dio Yoru-san…"- **le presumió el lindo vestido… y ahora la miro bien a ella **-"y que me dices tu… te vez muy bien con esas ropas"- **la señalo de arriba a bajo **–"te vez mas femenina"-**

**-"je je je… me las dio un señor muy amable… se llama Henbu"- **ella también presumió de sus nuevas ropas **–"son muy cómodas… fácilmente con esto me puedo meter a cualquier casa"- **menciono algo soñada imaginándose a si misma como una Ninja que entraba a una casa con varios movimientos imposibles

**-"deja de estar soñando… eso de meterse en casas seria un delito… intrusa"- **

**-"pero seria divertido… como una película de acción"-**

**-"esto no es una película niña..."-**

**-"porque te gusta arruinarme los momentos de diversión"-**

**-"porque me gusta apegarme a la realidad… no todo es fantasía"-**

**-"y que me dices de esto…"-**

**-"a… bueno… pues… NO ME AGAS DUDAR!!!"-**

**-"donde quedo tu realidad y tu pedazo de lógica?"-**

**-"cállate… no me hagas enfadar"-** se levanto rápidamente, su mirada se centro en el pelirrojo que veía la escena con una gran sonrisa, se acerco a el algo apenada por eso

El se bajo del caballo **–"me alegra verla mas tranquila a usted también…"-**

**-"eh… gracias… me alegra mucho que usted allá regresado bien"-** se sonrojo y comenzó a hacer ademanes extraños con las manos… esos eran por culpa de Hi, ella se los había pegado… miro hacia atrás… allí estaba el ojiazul con cara de pocos amigo… se le formo una sonrisa en la cara… se regreso y tomo de la mano a Hi jalándola hasta llegar en frente de Link, quien ya se había bajado de su caballo **–"hola Link"-**

**-"Noy-sama… yo… discúlpeme por no…"-**

**-"y que tal eh?..."- **le interrumpió de repente **–"por fin te diste cuenta…verdad?"- **le sonrío picadamente

**-"eh?... cuenta de que?"-**

La chica coloco en frente de el a su amiga, esta parecía muy confundida y algo sonrojada **–"una chica…"- **le dijo burlonamente **–"verdad que es una chica muy linda?"-**

**-"eh… yo… este… yo"- **sus mejillas de sonrojaron fuertemente de solo verla en frente de el… dio varios pasos hacia atrás… la cara de ella no tenia ningún rasgo masculino… y sus mejillas si que se veían lindas con ese leve tono rosa en ellas… si que era muy bonita… le dio la espalda y se dejo caer de rodillas, si que lo admitía por completo… era un entupido al no haberse dado cuenta desde un principio que ella era una chica… una ola de depresión lo golpeo, comenzando a dibujar círculos en el pasto con el dedo, repitiéndose mentalmente lo tonto que había sido

**-"ups… modo ay que entrar a la cabaña para que cenemos juntos"- **de nuevo jalo a su amiga en dirección a la cabaña

**-"pero… y Link?"-**

**-"ña… va a estar bien"-**

**-"si… no se preocupe… entrara a la cabaña cuando le de hambre"-** dijo Yoru con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro jalando a los tres caballos para colocarlos en el pequeño establo que había atrás de la cabaña

**-"eh… bueno esta bien"- **sonrío ya mas contenta **–"que hay para cenar"-**

**-"algo que acabo de inventar"-**

**-"me piensas envenenar…"-**

**-"no… ni que fuera tu… la que hace combinaciones extrañas con la comida eres tu"-**

**-"ah… es verdad"-**

Dejando a un muy deprimido Link afuera… los tres entraron para disfrutar de la cena y de unos cuantas combinaciones extrañas de la chica de ropas lilas, sufriendo uno que otro regaño de su amiga… aunque el que disfrutaba mas era Yoru pues era el que veía todo el espectáculo dado por ambas chicas

*

*

***************************************

*

*

**-"QUE LINDO SE TE VE!!!..."-** grito Hi emocionada al ver las ropas que el sabio Henbu le había mandado

**-"es un poco rara… pero tenias razón, es muy cómoda"- **se observo en un espejo… sus ropas eran muy parecidas a las de su amiga, pero ella en lugar de llevar falda, llevaba un pequeño short arriba de las mallas, y los colores eran diferentes… eran azul cielo con blanco** –"va a ser fácil acostumbrarse a estas ropas"- **peino su cabello y lo ato en una coleta alta

**-"si… a mi también me gustaron mucho"-**

**-"oye… que es eso?"- **señalo las bolsas que la chica había dejado en la cama, estaba unidas a un cinturón

**-"de que hablas?"- **observo con atención lo que su amiga le señalaba **–"AH!!!... tienes que ver esto"-** la chica de la pequeña bolsa saco el arco

**-"pero… como… eso… es imposible"- **se quedo sorprendida la chica… se acerco para ver las dimensiones de la pequeña bolsa

**-"recuerdas que… sierpe nos preguntábamos de donde sacaba Link tantas armas"-** le dijo sonriente

**-"las bombas... la daga, el arco, la reportera que ya no te volvió e prestar"-** dijo enumerándolos con los dedos de sus manos

**-"lo de la reportera fue un accidente…"-**

**-"CASI DESCALABRAS A LINK!!!..."-**

**-"no era mi intención… además el me dijo que apuntara a donde fuera"- **se sentó en la cama haciendo pucheros

**-"si… pero no que apuntaras a su cabeza"-**

**-"no creí que le fuera a dar… estaba muy lejos"-**

**-"detesto tu mugrosa puntería… a mi también me dolió el golpe que me diste"-**

**-"lo bueno fue que Link no me vio"-**

**-"ya regresando al tema… esta cosa rara que"-**

**-"Link tiene una igual… por eso sacaba muchas armas de repente"- **felizmente y con el arco en las manos le dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga **–"y este arco es mío… y esto es para ti"- **le hizo entrega del brazalete… Noy solo lo miro con desprecio

**-"no es justo… tu tienes una daga y un arco"-** miro de nuevo el brazalete **–"y a mi me dan... solo esto"- **miro a su amiga… tomo las flechas y salio de la habitación… ayer en la noche habían platicado mucho, aunque ella no quiso hablar sobre su viaje con Link de dos días… decidió seguir a su amiga alas afueras de la cabaña, era un día soleado y muy bonito… pero le preocupaba que fuera a matar a alguien con una flecha **–"se puede saber que piensas hacer"-**

**-"voy a practicar… tiro al blanco"- **coloco la flecha en posición **–"además… yo creo que el sabio no te quiso dar ninguna arma porque… ya eres muy violenta"- **se río fuertemente **–"tu no necesitas armas"-**

Ante esas palabras la chica no se lo pensó dos veces, cerró su mano en un puño y este termino por estrellarse en la cabeza de Hi

**-"AYYY!!!... porque haces eso?"- **soltó la flecha y se dedico a sobar su cabeza

**-"porque te lo tienes merecido"- **

**-"pero si solo dije la verdad"-**

**-"YA CALLATE!!!!"-**

**-"uy… ya cásate…"- **de nuevo tomo la flecha que había tirado, tenían dos días para descansar en ese lugar y continuar con su viaje… así que lo mejor seria practicar con el arco por un rato **–"vamos a practicar"-**

**-"estas segura?... nunca has utilizado uno"-**

**-"pues para eso voy a practicar… me voy a enseñar"-** de nuevo coloco la flecha en posición

**-"esta bien… pero yo no pienso ser tu blanco"-**

**-"aww… entonces a quien le voy a apuntar"-**

**-"yo que se… búscate algo… hay muchos árboles aquí sabias"- **esa chica se estaba exasperando… sinceramente no sabia como es que ellas dos seguían siendo amigas…

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban las chicas… Link y Yoru se miraba de forma amenazadora, no sabían porque estaban en el mismo lugar, pero clara mente se podía notar que no se querían ver, ni mucho menos tocar… el castaño empezó la discusión

**-"que tanto me miras… lárgate a otro lugar, yo llegue primero aquí"-**

**-"y tu… para que la buscas"-**

**-"eso a ti que te importa imbecil"-**

**-"tan grosero como siempre Link… deberías de ser mas educado"-**

**-"desde cuando te han importado mis modales?"-**

**-"la verdad… no se porque hago esto… tu nunca me quieres escuchar"-**

**-"entonces ahorrémonos problemas… tu vete a buscar a tu reina a otro lado"-**

**-"tonto… una de ellas es mi reina… no me voy a apartar de las dos hasta que se sepa quien es quien"- **se recargo en el árbol… el mismo en el que estaba recargado Link

**-"pues entonces no me estorbes"-**

**-"el que va a estorbar… no voy a ser yo"-**

Esa actitud de el ya lo estaba hartando… se quito del árbol y le miro de nuevo, pero esta vez con odio y repulsión… ante esta mirada Yoru lo imito… ahora ambos se debatían con la mirada, cercas el uno del otro… se podía sentir el desagrado el uno por el otro… sus ojos lanzaban chispas de guerra… solo un poco mas… un poco mas y eso ya no seria una batalla visual… se convertiría en una verdadera pelea

**-"CUIDADO!!!!"-**

Una flecha cayo justamente en medio de los dos, clavándose en el árbol a la altura de sus ojos… un podo mas que se hubiera desviada a cualquiera de los lados y había sido clavada en alguno de los cráneos de ellos… esto les erizo la piel a ambos a tal grado que retrocedieron de la flecha algo asustados… al menos había acabado con sus intenciones de pelear… ambos giraron su vista por donde había salido la flecha… lo que vieron fue a Noy dando un fuerte coscorrón a la otra chica… esta se acerco muy apenada a ellos

**-"lo siento, lo siento… no era mi intención lanzarles la flecha"- **se inclino varias veces en son de disculpa… se sonrojo fuertemente, pues un poco mas y terminaba por matar a uno de los dos

**-"esta practicando… con el arco?"- **pegunto el pelirrojo, se acerco al árbol y saco la flecha de un solo jalon

**-"s-si… pe-pero al a-acomodar la fl-flecha… se me re-resbalo y… salio disparada… LO SIENTO YORU-SAN!!!"- **se sentía muy tonta tartamudeando de esa forma…

**-"no se preocupe por eso…"- **le entrego la flecha

**-"gracias… Yoru-san"- **miro hacia el otro lado… esos ojos azules la miraban penetrantemente… no sabia que decir… el castaño se acerco a ella, con intención de hablar con ella, abrió lentamente la boca… algo en su interior la alerto… o mas bien la atemorizo, prefirió alejarse de allí **–"bueno ya me voy Noy y yo veremos que hacer para la cena… asta luego"- **dio media vuelta y salio disparada hacia su amiga... dejando al ojiazul con la palabra en la boca… este solo bajo su mirada

De lejos… Noy pudo distinguir que algo raro había entre ellos dos… pensando en hechos recientes saco sus propias conclusiones, y bien… ella voluntariamente se ofrecía a que esa misma noche se arreglara todo… o mas bien los obligaría a que se arreglaran ambos, por las buenas o por las malas… con paso decidido se acerco al chico

**-"Link puedes venir conmigo?... si verdad… vamos"-** sin tener respuesta de el… o mejor dicho sin dejarlo responder, lo tomo de la ropa y lo jalo… o mas bien prácticamente lo arrastro en dirección contraria a la cabaña… el ojiverde se quedo sorprendido y algo confundido por la actitud de la chica

Ya era de noche… y no había rastros de Link ni de Noy, Hi miraba directamente hacia la ventana esperando ver a alguno de los dos… se estaba preocupando de mas, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, ya había terminado de preparar la cena, y Yoru le había ayudado con algunas cosa… salio de la cocina y lo vio, acostado en uno de los mubles que estaba en frente de una chimenea… se sentía incomoda, no por estar sola con un hombre… sino por no haber visto en toda la tarde a su amiga y al chico

Subió a las habitaciones de arriba y entro en la que Noy y ella dormían, se sentó en el tocador y mirándose en el espejo, comenzó a cepillar su cabello… ya tenia mucho sin tener una conversación con Link, y la vez que intento hablar con el preguntándole acerca de su vestuario… el sabio se la había arruinado… y cuando el estaba a punto de hablarle, ella había huido de el… porque ahora que el sabia que ella era una mujer… se les dificultaba hablar el uno con el otro?

Dejándose su cabello suelto, bajo por las escaleras y se acerco a Yoru… primero asegurándose de que no estuviera dormido… lo encontró con los ojos cerrados, y prefirió no molestarlo

**-"se le ofrece algo…?"- **hablo el chico

**-"yo… bueno… no sabes donde habrán ido Noy y Link"-** se acerco de nuevo a el **–"ya es muy tarde y ellos no regresan"-**

**-"iré a buscarlos"- **se levanto, tomo su espada y se dispuso a partir

**-"yo iré contigo… y no aceptare un no por respuesta"-** le miro decidida… el chico la miro, soltó una pequeña risa y le sonrío

Seguido de la chica, abrió la puerta mirando hacia el frente, pero en el momento en el que iban a salir de la casa vieron algo… extraño… era Noy quien jalaba un bulto… miraron mejor… ese bulto era Link amarrado de pies a cuello con una soga muy gruesa… tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, soltó la soga con la que jalaba al castaño, se acerco a la cabaña, tomo de la mano a su amiga y la saco de ella, lo coloco cercas del ojiazul y se coloco a un lado de Yoru

**-"si no se arreglan ahora… no hay de cenar"- **tomo a Yoru, lo metió en la cabaña y cerro la puerta **–"y mas vale que sea rápido porque se va a enfriar"-**

**-"pero… no es justo… Yoru y yo hicimos la cena"-**

**-"no me importa…"-** contesto gritando desde adentro

**-"que cruel…"- **miro la puerta esperando una respuesta, pero no la consiguió… se giro lentamente hacia el chico, no lo podía dejar así, saco la daga y se agacho comenzando a cortar las sogas… tal vez si ella daba el primer paso…todo se arreglaría** –"Link… yo…"-**

**-"lo siento…"-**

**-"eh?..."-** eso si que la había tomada por sorpresa

**-"fui un completo idiota al no darme cuenta que tu… ni siquiera me preocupe en protegerte"-** su cabeza estaba agachada… en esos momentos para el, era mas fácil hablarle así **–"…yo… te trate de una forma muy… lo siento"-**

**-"fue divertido"- **el chico sorprendido la miro… ella se encontraba con una sonrisa **–"me divertí mucho… no me importo que me trataras así… realmente me la pase muy bien a tu lado…"- **la chica termino de cortar las sogas… ahora el chico se las podía quitar libremente **–" armar casas de campaña… pescar… recoger leños… dormir a la intemperie… hacer fogatas…"- **sus mejillas asaban sonrojadas… miraba directamente a los ojos del chico quien ahora se encontraba sentado en frente de ella… mirándola fijamente **–"hice cosas que jamás creí que haría… me la pase muy bien… muchas gracias"-**

**-"pe… pero no estas molesta conmigo por eso?"-**

**-"claro que no… estaba preocupada por Noy-chan… discúlpame si te hice pensar otra cosa"-** estiro su mano agarrando la de el… le entrego la daga** –"muchas gracias… me a sido muy útil… además"- **soltó su mano rápidamente… **-"yo soy la que debería disculparse… no te dije nada y preferí seguir jugando a hacer de hombre"-**

**-"jugar?... aun en las situaciones peligrosas?"- **

**-"si… je je je… lo siento"- **si que ahora estaba un poco mas apenada… aun así… a pesar de todo le entro la curiosidad en algo **–"oi… como terminaste así de amarrado"-**

**-"ah… bueno pues"- **se rasco la cabeza algo apenado **–"Noy-sama… me golpeo con un palo en la cabeza… dejándome inconciente"-**

**-"hmpj… yo creí que eras bueno en las peleas ja ja ja"- **no lo podía creer… de solo imaginárselo no pudo contener la risa

**-"NO TE RIAS!!!... ME TOMO DESPREVENIDO!!!...** **y me golpeo"- **

**-"que pobre de tu parte… ja ja ja ja… te tomo desprevenido"- **tubo que sostener sus estomago con sus brazos… relámete para ella, el saber que había sido derrotado muy fácilmente le daba algo de gracia

**-"QUE NO TE RIAS!!!... NO ES GRACIOSO!!!.. aun me duele la cabeza"- **el la miro… así con esa sonrisa en sus labios ella era hermosa… pero… no le agradaba que se estuviera riendo de su desgracia** –"bien… ahora me toca a mi preguntar algo"-**

**-"eh?... esta bien… que quieres saber"-** logro controlar su risa

**-"Hi… ese no es un nombre para una mujer"-**

**-"Hi… es la abreviatura de mi nombre… me lo dio Noy-chan"-** miro hacia otro lado… con ambas manos comenzó a jugar con su cabello suelto

**-"la abreviatura?... entonces… cual es tu nombre?"-**

**-"Hi… Himeno… ese es mi nombre"-**dijo sonrojada… hace ya mucho tiempo que no decía su nombre completo

**-"Hime… significa princesa"- **le miro serio… se paro, tomo la mano de la chica haciendo que esta tambien se levantara… la miro directamente a los ojos…** -"Himeno…"-** desvío su mirada a su mano que aun el sujetaba con suavidad… se inclino y la beso

**-"eh?... a… etto… eh"-** los colores subieron rápidamente a su cabeza dejándola peor que un rábano…

**-"yo te voy a proteger… así sea con mi propia vida"-** se levanto y la miro a los ojos… aunque lo que vio fue lago gracioso… la chica estaba rojísima y sus ojos parecían espirales… estaba mas mareada que nada… soltó su mano y sus brazos los coloco detrás de su cabeza cambiando de actitud rápidamente… le sonrío **–"y bien… que hiciste de cenar… tengo mucha hambre"-**

**-"a… bu-bueno… ya… ya lo veras"-** su cabeza daba vueltas…

**-"entremos por la puerta trasera… vamos, vamos"-** lenta y suavemente comenzó a empujar a la chica hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña hasta llegar a la puerta, esta no tenia seguro y entraron por ella

*

*

***************************************

*

*

**-"entonces… no nos vamos a ir mañana"-**

**-"no Noy-sama… nos iremos en dos horas mas"- **le respondió el ojiverde

**-"pues ya que… ya no podré practicar con el arco hasta después"- **Hi se levanto de la mesa… y comenzó a recoger los platos de todos **–"por cierto… solo hay tres caballos…como le vamos a hacer?"-**

**-"po eso no te preocupes Hime-chan… yo ya me encargue de eso"-**le contesto Link

**-"a que te refieres"-**

**-"ahora en la mañana conseguí otro caballo"-**el también se paro **–"por cierto… voy a ir a arreglar las cosas"-** salio de la cabaña

Noy se le quedo viendo de forma extraña… entre ellos dos no había esa formalidad o ese aire de respeto con el que iniciaron ella y Link… donde había quedado el "sama" o el "san"?... la había llamado Hime… acaso el?

**-"Hime-chan?... el sabe tu nombre completo?"-** le pregunto la chica a su amiga

**-"me lo pregunto… y se lo dije… aunque yo no ce porque me dice así"-** contesto como si nada

**-"Hime-chan… me gusta también… yo puedo llamarla también así"- **le pregunto el pelirrojo con una de sus sonrisas

**-"claro… que si Yoru..."- **la chica se retiro con los platos

**-"y yo… le puedo llamar Noichi"- **se giro pero ahora con la otra chica… esta se sorprendió y se sonrojo

**-"eh?... claro… porque no… Yoru"-** otra vez comenzó a jugar con sus dedos… maldita costumbre de su amiga, no sabia como era que se le había pegado

**-"ahora nos quitamos las formalidades… aparte de que… me gusta mucho su nombre"-**

**-"eh?... enserió?... a bueno… pues… gracias"-** la chica sonrojada volteaba a todos lados… pues sentía la mirada del chico en ella… **-"voy a ayudarle a Himeno… COMPERMISO!!!"-** salio huyendo de allí

*

*

***************************************

*

*

**-"y aquí… es?"-**

**-"esta villa se llama Lecouth… aunque se ve algo extraña"-** miro hacia los alrededores… la gente que estaba en ese lugar

**-"tengo hambre… y si nos paramos a comer algo"-** se quejo el ojiazul sosteniendo su estomago

**-"no lo se… Yoru tiene razón… se ve extraña, no me gustaría quedarme en este lugar"-**se quejo la chica de ropas azules

**-"yo opino lo mismo… además… no veo a ninguna mujer… y todos los hombres se nos quedan viendo raro"-** y así era… varios de los hombres a Noy y a ella se les quedaba viendo mucho, incluso entre ellos se susurraban cosas… cosas que deseo no saber, quien sabe lo que estuvieran pensando de ellas

**-"mejor compraremos algo y nos marcharemos de inmediato"-** fueron las ultimas palabras del pelirrojo

**-"pero yo tengo mucha hambre"-**

**-"lo siento Link… mayoría de votos respeta la democracia que es sagrada… ve y compra cosas de comer también para nosotros"-** le mando autoritaria Himeno al chico, quien solo se le quedo mirando de forma extraña… el bajo del caballo y se dirigió a una de las casas

**-"pero porque me manda así?... quien se cree que es"- **se quejaba consigo mismo **–"y además… que rayos es democracia?"- **miro a su alrededor… no lo negaba ese lugar era extraño… llego con el… pidió todo lo necesario, pero las palabras de el dueño lo hicieron pensar

**-"jovencito… no eres de aquí verdad"-**

**-"no señor… porque lo dice"-**

**-"esas señoritas de afuera… viene contigo?"-**

**-"si… porque?"-**

**-"LLEVATELAS!!!... ANTES DE QUE SEA TARDE!!!"-**

**-"pero porque?... dígamelo"-** le pidió la respuesta

**-"es mejor que no lo sepas… llévatelas antes de que sea tarde"-** sin mas, el hombre se giro dándole la espalda

Tomo las cosas… porque le habría dicho eso?... miraba a varios lados, no podía ver mujeres por ningún lado, tal vez eso tenia algo que ver… llego hasta donde estaban, tomo las riendas de Epona y las de Líenel… sin decirles nada, comenzó a guiarlos hacia las afueras del pueblo

**-"oye Link… que te dijeron?... estas serio desde que saliste"-** hablo Himeno mirando al ojiazul como jalaba las riendas de su caballo… pero este no le contesto nada

Yoru imitando al castaño se bajo del caballo y jalando las riendas de Ezlu su caballo blanco y el de Roku, el caballo donde se encontraba Noy, siguió a Link hasta la salida… todo en silencio, no salían ni una palabra de ambos chicos, cosa que puso algo nerviosa a ambas… ya a varios metros fuera de la villa, el camino se dividía en dos…

**-"izquierda"-**

**-"derecha"-**

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, habían decidido al mismo tiempo una dirección diferente

**-"IZQUIERDA!!!"-**

**-"DERECHA!!!"-**

De nuevo se miraron… el desacuerdo entre ambos era muy notorio

**-"he dicho que a la izquierda tonto"-** estallo el ojiazul

**-"pero a la derecha es mejor"-** se quejo Yoru ya sin mirarlo

**-"este camino tiene muchos lugares donde nos podemos resguardar si nos atacan"-**

**-"pero este es mas seguro… aparte de que tiene lugares que a ellas les puede agradar y estar a gusto"-**

**-"pero yo eh dicho que vallamos por este camino… yo conozco mas las tierras de Hyrule que tu"-**

**-"aunque las conozcas… no puedes tener la seguridad de que el enemigo no se encuentre allí"-**

Ambas chicas solo observaban a los hombres pelear… no les gustaba como iba la cosa, y de solo imaginarlo como iba a terminar… tenían que intervenir, pero como les dio miedo el intentar meterse en peleas de hombres que llevaban armas peligrosas… que podían hacer?... toda idea se les esfumo cuando ambos chicos empezaron a gritarse

**-"PORQUE SIEMPRE ME TIENES QUE LLEVAR LA CONTRARIA MALDITO YORU!!!"-**

**-"ERES UN NIÑATO INMADURO!!!"-**

**-"Y TU ERES UN IDIOTA!!!"-**

**-"CALLATE BEBE ESTUPIDO!!!"-**

**-"SUFICIENTE!!!... NO QUIERO VIAJAR CON ALGUIEN COMO TU!!!"-**

**-"Y TU CRES QUE YO QUIERO ANDAR CUIDANDO A BEBES COMO TU!!!"-**

**-"YA CALLATE!!!... yo me voy a encargar de protegerlas… TU LARGATE A OTRO LADO!!!"-**

**-"TU PROTEGERLAS??!!!...** **si no pudiste la ultima vez… Link no me hagas reír… estarán mas seguras con migo"-**

**-"ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA!!!"-**

**-"Y TU EL ESTUPIDO MAYOR!!!"-**

Link Miraba al pelirrojo de nuevo con odio… se monto en Epona y girando al lado izquierdo se marcho por el sendero… Yoru lo imito pero el se fue por el lado derecho del camino… Ambas chicas se quedaron en shock… ellos se habían marchado y las habían dejado allí… plantadas en medio del camino, sin habla y sin saber que hacer

**-"Noy-chan… que vamos a hacer?"- **le miro atemorizada

**-"no tengo la menor idea… nos han dejado solas"-** se bajo de Roku… miro el camino por el cual se había ido Yoru **–"y… si intentamos ir por en medio de ambos caminos"-** señalo el bosque… no había sendero por allí… pero los caballos podían entrar fácilmente

**-"estas segura…"-** miro a su amiga que jalaba las riendas del caballo hacia adentro esquivando unas cuantas ramas y arbustos **–"vamos a continuar esto solas?"-** se bajo del equino y siguió a su amiga

**-"parece que si… ambos son unos tontos"-** se sentó en una roca redonda… le dolía la cabeza… Himeno tomo las riendas de ambos caballos, los amarro a un árbol y se sentó al lado de su amiga… ambas no sabían que hacer… no conocían esas tierras ni las criaturas que podían llegar a atacarlas… el silencio las envolvió por completo… hasta que un pequeño ruido las alerto

**-"Noy-chan… escuchaste"-**

**-"si… parece que hay alguien aquí aparte de nosotras"- **observo el arbusto en el que se había escuchado el ruido **–"que vamos a hacer?"-**

**-"pues solo nos queda escapar… no tenemos de otra"- **Himeno se paro lentamente sin hacer ruido dirigiéndose hacia los caballos… en cuanto iba desamarrarlos… sintió una cuchilla colocada en su cuello… ya era demasiado tarde **–"N-Noy-chan…"-**no se podía mover… bruscamente le amarraron las manos, y sin quitarle la cuchilla del cuello la giraron… y allí estaba su amiga… estaban completamente rodeadas por varios hombres de ropas extrañas de color azul rey

**-"Hi-chan… demasiado tarde"-** dijo en las mismas condiciones que ella

**-"pero que suerte tenemos hoy… dos chicas y muy bonitas"-**dijo un sujeto que estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza, con solo los ojos destapados… **-"a nuestro señor esto le va a encantar"- **haciendo una señal con su mano… los hombres que tenían a ambas chicas las golpearon, dejándolas inconcientes… **­-"ahora… llévenlas con las otras"-**

**-"señor…"-**hablo uno de los hombres** -"que hacemos con los caballos"-**

**-"tenemos demasiados… allí déjalos… no sirven ahora"-** dio media vuelta y se retiro del lugar con los hombres que cargaban a las amarradas chicas

*

*

*

*

**************** **NOTAS DE AUTOR *****************

*

*

*

Eh aquí la continuación del fic… je je je

espero que sea de su agrado… y bueno

ya se me acaban las vacaciones forzosas

XD…

Ahora si… no se hasta cuando vuelva subir… pero

intentare hacerlo mas seguido…

**GRACIAS ESPECIALES A:**

_**LittleCiela**_ :** muchas gracias por leer mi fic... espero que este capitulo sae de tu agrado**

**_Noy-chan _: a ti te veo casi diario... XDD**

**FIC DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A ESTAS DOS PERSONAS... POR SEGUIR MI FIC **


	7. La fortaleza de Gauss La hermosa Liz

Y AQUI ESTA... LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA... Y MUCHA DEUDA

XDD

espero que este capitulo les guste, por alguna razon no me senti

muy comoda con el... tal vez porque le queria meter un poco mas pero... bueno

no puedo hacer mucho pues tengo otro fic al cual escribirle

DISFRUTENLO Y YA SABEN QUE ACEPTO

"QUEJAS, SUGERENCIAS, GITOMATASOS, TRAGETAS DE CREDITO Y EFECTIVO"

XD

*

*

CAPITULO 7.- "**La Fortaleza de Gauss…. Le hermosa Liz"**

*****

*****

El ruido de las llantas de madera al estar chocando con el suelo rocosos era cada vez mas fuerte, el grito y los llantos de las mujeres encadenadas había cesado y ahora solo leves suspiros se escuchaban… bueno solo algunos pues uno que otro chasquido se escuchaba entre ellas… varias mujeres de aspecto cansino solo se giraban a ver lo que ocurría entre ellas, y allí estaban… dos de ellas se mantenían apartadas de las demás, pero solo una seguía intentando quitarse esas extrañas y dolorosas esposas

**-"ya déjate allí… te vas a ser mas daño"-** replico la chica de ropas azules mientras jalaba un poco el cabello de su amiga…parte de la ropa lila que Himeno llevaba estaba ya un poco manchada de sangre por su forcejeo con las esposas **–"mira ya nada mas como tienes las muñecas"-** de uno de sus bolsillos saco un pequeño pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle

**-"pero… pero… no me gustan"-** dejo de moverlas pues su amiga se encargaba de limpiarle la sangre que salía de sus muñecas causadas por las descaras que estas le emitían

**-"a mi tampoco… pero ahora no podemos hacer nada"-** miro las suyas, sus muñecas también tenían quemaduras, marcas y un poco de sangre a su alrededor, ella ya había aprendido por las malas que el solo jalar y tratar de quitarlas de esa forma, no era muy agradable, pero había algo positivo después de varias descargas… que a lo mejor su amiga estaba tomando a favor… tantas descargas hacían que tus brazos se entumecieran y desapareciera el dolor **–"solo vas a hacer que te duela mas tarde"-**

**-"pero si asi logro quitármelas y salir de aquí… valdrá la pena un poco de dolor"-** sus ojos se entristecieron un poco, sus manos ahora ya estaban limpias, pero las quemaduras y la sangre aun eran visibles… en su mente se crearon dos siluetas, provocando que su rostro triste, cambiara rápidamente a uno de enfado** –"todo esto… todo esto es"-**

**-"si lo se… pero no podemos hacer nada por el momento"-**

**-"es su culpa… es culpa de Link… ese…"-** varias venas aparecieron en su cabeza, recordando el como fue que terminaron allí de esa forma… todo por el berrinche de uno… no… no solo de uno, sino de los dos** –"Yoru… ambos… son unos"-**

**-"IDIOTAS"-** hablo fuerte Noy y haciendo que su amiga tomara asiento una vez mas, no se había dado cuenta cuando por el enojo se estaba poniendo de pie **–"ya lo has dicho mas de mil veces"-**

**-"y no me cansare de decirlo"-** se tomo ambas piernas y se acurruco junto a su amiga… de nuevo su rostro se volvió triste dejando atrás su enfado… se asomaron varias lagrimas por su rostro, mirando el frio y húmedo piso de madera se giro hacia ella **–"cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?..."-**

**-"no lo se… pero tengo demasiada hambre y ya me duele la espalda"-**

**-"fu… lo único que se es que es de día otra vez"- **miro el lugar donde se encontraban, por una extraña razón, la principal jaula de madera en la que se encontraban fue cambiada por una jaula completamente cerrada, y apenas entraba la luz del sol por los pequeños agujeros que parecían hechos por las termitas del lugar… un poco mas cerrado y estaba segura de que morirían por falta de oxigeno

**-"hace demasiado calor…"-** Noy se limpio varias gotas de sudor que caían por su rostro **–"llevamos mucho tiempo viajando y todas estas mujeres ya parecen estar resignadas"-**

**-"y que esperabas niña"-** le contesto una mujer de aspecto andrajoso, al parecer llevaba mas tiempo allí encerrada que el resto de las demás, su cabello rubio estaba lleno de barro y lodo, sus ropas cafézosas y rotas de algunas partes, por su rostro y algunas partes de su cuerpo, parecía ser 6 0 10 años mayo que ella **–"no podemos hacer nada por el simple echo de ser mujeres"-**

**-"a que se refiere… es mas nosotras no estábamos enteradas de nada… no sabemos nada"-** dijo Himeno intentando calmarse y no reaccionar violentamente ante la actitud de la chica

**-"desde hace mucho tiempo que estas tierras son gobernadas por un sujeto horrible y su hijo…"- **atrayendo la atención de ambas chicas, se paro y se acerco a ellas **–"por lo visto ustedes no son de por aquí… vienen de muy lejos?"-**

**-"demasiado lejos diría yo…"-** dijo en voz baja la chica de ropas lilas **–"no somos de ningún lugar cercas de aquí, por eso es que no sabemos nada"-**

**-"me lo supuse… pero es extraño que unas mujeres como ustedes no sepan lo que esta pasando en toda la tierra de Hyrule… pues esto ya es muy conocido"- **todas las demás mujeres que se encontraban allí, asentían con la cabeza, dando a entender que ya sabían lo que pasaba desde el inicio **–"desde que la princesa Zelda desapareció de esta tierra… un hombre se agarro repartiendo las tierras del reino en varias partes y entregándoselas a sus súbditos y seguidores… pero este de aquí es el mas puerco de ellos"-**

**-"por que lo dices?... le gustan los juegos sucios?"-** pregunto Noy con curiosidad

**-"a lo que ella se refiere es que no solo juega sucio"-**contesto una chica de morena, cabello blanquizco y ropas azul celeste desgarradas por la parte baja, se encontraba abrazando sus propias piernas **-"a todas las mujeres que sean consideradas puras y bellas se les lleva ante el y el mismo se aprovecha de ellas"-**

**-"te refieres a que…"-**el rostro de Hi se comenzó a palidecer y se aferro mas al brazo de su amiga **–"no quiero terminar de esa forma…"-**

**-"eso es repugnante… como se atreve a hacer lo que se le de la gana"-** su rostro también estaba pálido, incluso el que Himeno estuviera apretando tanto su brazo y no sintiera la circulación no le importaba ahora…

**-"tengo entendido que ese hombre divide a las mujeres en tres… uno para el, el otro para su hijo y las que quedan son para la servidumbre y el placer de sus hombres"-** dijo la rubia **–"me oculte por mucho tiempo pero… al parecer mis tácticas de escape ya no funcionaron"-**

**-"yo no tenia opción… era yo o que mi padre siguiera siendo golpeado brutalmente por esos sujetos"- **la chica de cabello blanco se arrimo mas a ellas **–"mi nombre es Brass"-**

**-"yo soy Noy y ella es Himeno…"-**señalo a la chica de lila que les sonreía muy falsamente

**-"y yo soy Lorette… y tengo un día mas que ustedes aquí adentro… mucho gusto"-** saludo la chica rubia extendiendo su mano a las tres chicas

-"**mucho gusto… aunque preferiría que la forma de conocernos fuera de otra manera"-** sonrió Noy tomando la mano de la rubia

**-"bien… entonces ya esta decidido"-** soltó de repente Himeno poniéndose de pie y hablando lo sufienciente mente fuerte para que todas las chicas allí adentro la escucharan **–"no vamos a dejar que un sujeto horrible, viejo y apestoso nos ponga las manos encima"- **miro a las tres chicas que se encontraban cerca de ella **–"todas juntas vamos a buscar la forma de liberarnos de esto y escapar juntas"-**

**-"aaaa… ya te afecto el calor"-** de nuevo la jalo Noy para que se sentara

**-"noooo… escúchame"-** se levanto de nuevo **–"somos muchas las mujeres que al parecer ahora somos… em… esclavizadas o algo así"-** miro sus grilletes y sus muñecas quemadas** –"pero si todas nos ponemos de acuerdo con todas, podemos buscar la forma de salir juntas de esto"-**

**-"quieres decir que vamos a escapar todas juntas?"-**dijo Lorette con una ceja levantada y una expresión de incredulidad

**-"así es… somos mujeres y por lo tanto mas inteligentes que ellos"-**

**-"aaaa… yo se que lo dices porque estas enojada con cierta persona…"-**dijo Noy en voz baja para que solo su amiga la escuchara **–"sigues con tu definición de chicos=tontos…"-**

**-"cállate"-**

**-"lo sabia… todo esto es por Link"-** la chica se levanto y se recargo en el hombro de Himeno… a pesar de que era una idea alocada podría salir algo bueno de ello **–"no perdemos nada con intentarlo"-**

**-"pero… están seguras de que"-**la voz de la peliblanca no sonaba nada convencida **–"esta bien que seamos muchas… pero ellos son mas fuertes que nosotras"-**

**-"como sea… vamos a lograr salir de esta y nos llevaremos con nosotras a todas las demás chicas que han sido confinadas a ese martirio"- **de nuevo hablo fuerte Himeno con la cabeza en alto

Noy la miraba con rareza _**"definitivamente… a esta ya se le subió el leer tantos libros de ficción" **_sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa y se acerco a las otras chicas **–"si lo se… mi amiga esta algo zafada, pero hay que ponernos de acuerdo"-**

**-"esta bien… será mejor apresurarnos antes de que lleguemos con el viejo horrible"-** sonrió Lorette a las demás chicas que al parecer habían tenido un pequeño rayo de esperanza con las palabras extrañas y exageradas de la chica

*****

*****

****************************************

*****

*****

"_**tonto, tonto, tonto…"**_se repetía a si mismo el ojiazul mientras que cabalgaba lo mas rápido que podía en Epona, miro a sus espaldas y miro el rostro de su "compañero", este se veía igual de preocupado que el de el, de seguro también se vendría regañando mentalmente por lo que había pasado… tenia que admitirlo, el haber peleado por algo así… por una estupidez les había costado muy caro a ambos

_*****_

_**------------------------FLASH BACK**_

_*****_

_**-**_

_**-"RAYOS!!... por todo ese pleito me olvide de las chicas, de seguro van a estar asustadas"**__-__dijo el rubio quien con toda la calma del mundo se paraba del pasto verde y se acomodaba su gorro __**–"bueno lo mas seguro es de que el idiota de Yoru este con ellas"-**__ con paso perezoso se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba descansando Epona, con una sonrisa le acaricio el crin y su parte de su cabeza, se monto en ella y muy tranquilamente partió de regreso por donde había venido_

_Ese día estaba despejado, cosa que le pareció extraño, pues normalmente el habiente de esas zonas era muy pesado, la maldad de varias criaturas y de algunas personas que caían ante tal tentación se podía notar a distancia… esas eran las zonas que el prefería evitar, así se ahorraba de muchos problemas y de estar jugando con uno que otro monstruo por el camino._

_Llego de nuevo al pueblo en el cual se encontraba hace unas horas, solo hombres era lo que veía en ese lugar… ese extraño lugar. Al pasar varios de ellos se le quedaban viendo y lo señalaban de forma curiosa, hablaban muy bajo como para poder escuchar lo que decían de el… pero poco le importaba, ahora tenia que encontrar a Yoru y a las dos chicas, no iba a permitir que Yoru descubriera quien de las dos era la persona que el estaba buscando y se quedara con… bueno no iba a permitir que ocurriera algo_

_Atravesó el pueblo como la primera vez, con prisas y sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba… tal vez si seguía el sendero que Yoru había dicho que siguieran los encontraría pronto, pero… un fuerte sonido proveniente de unos arbustos cercanos le llamo la atención, con cuidado bajo de Epona evitando hacer ruido, saco su espada y con sigilo se asomo entre los arbustos. De la nada salió una espada que choco contra la suya, esa espada le era parecida… era de del chico pelirrojo que en cuanto lo miro, dio un salto hacia atrás retirando su espada_

_**-"Link… donde están?"-**_

_**-"donde están?... quienes?"-**__ le miro con desagrado, como se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma después de que lo insultara…_

_**-"no puede ser…"-**__el rostro del ojiverde se palideció mas de lo que ya estaba __**–"no están… no están"-**_

_Miro al pelirrojo, se veía desesperado y muy preocupado, tal vez algo malo le había ocurrido en su camino "correcto" y ahora no sabia que hacer, aun así la curiosidad le pico __**-"no están?... quienes?"- **__el chico pelirrojo lo miro con sorpresa… Link solo lo miraba sin entender nada, por lo que se dedico a analizar un poco mas la situación…miro a sus alrededores, pero solo veía a Yoru… __**-"un momento… donde?"-**__ donde estaban las chicas?... __**–"Yoru… donde… DONDE ESTAN YORU?!!"-**__ se acerco y lo sujeto fuertemente de sus ropas_

_**-"no lo se… creí… que ellas estaba contigo pero…"-**__ su rostro se preocupo mas __**–"escuche que…"-**_

_**-"no hay tiempo para eso… tenemos que encontrarlas es peligroso que estén ellas solas"-**__ lo soto Link y se trepo de un solo brinco a Epona, pero en cuanto se giro para cabalgar, vio que Yoru no se movía__**-"VAMOS NO TE QUEDES ALLI!!!"-**_

_**-"escuche que un grupo de hombres se lleva a las mujeres para entregarlas a su jefe…"-**__menciono con la voz baja__** –"si ese es el caso… entonces ellas"-**_

_**-"no solo fue tu culpa… también lo fue mía"-**__ le interrumpió Link de repente mirando hacia un punto ciego, sorprendió al pelirrojo… pues era extraño que Link aceptara la culpa en situaciones en donde se encontraban ellos dos juntos… por lo general el se limpiaba las manos y toda la culpa se la echaba a el__** -"y ahora… Himeno y Noy están en problemas por nuestra culpa"-**_

_**-"si… tienes razón… pero podemos sacarlas de allí"-**__ se acerco mas al rubio y le miro de forma desafiante __**–"estarías dispuesto a trabajar conmigo solo por su seguridad?"-**__ esa pregunta si que había echo pensar al rubio, pues su rostro resulto estar mas sorprendido que el del pelirrojo __**–"nada de peleas entre nosotros… será un… compañerismo por conveniencia"-**_

_**-"entiendo…"-**__ sonrió mas forzadamente que nada__** –"todo sea por el bien de ellas"- **__extendió su mano y tomo la de Yoru, firmando así… el "trabajo en equipo" que intentarían con todas sus fuerzas para realizar correctamente y así poder poner a salvo a las chicas_

_**-"antes de llegar aquí, escuche a los del pueblo decir que habían agarrado a un hombre extraño"-**__ se subió a Ezlu y señalando de nuevo de regreso hacia la villa __**–"tenemos que regresar e interrogar a el hombre"-**_

**-"esta bien… entonces tendremos que regresarnos de inmediato… ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo"-**

_**-**_

_*****_

_**---------------------FIN FLASH BACK**_

_*****_

**-"Link… detente!!"-** le dijo Yoru rápidamente mirando a sus alrededores… el rubio hizo parar a Epona de un jalón girándose para estar en frente del pelirrojo **–"las huellas de las ruedas de la jaula siguen por este camino"- **señalo unas pequeñas marcas… unas líneas delgadas y casi invisibles en la tierra **–"un poco mas y terminaran por borrarse"-**

**-"eso solo significa que nos estamos acercando"-** observo detenidamente el suelo y siguió las huellas con su mirada **–"un poco mas y pondremos en acción lo que tenemos planeado"- **dijo el rubio con una voz baja y una sonrisa muy forzada

**-"si lo se… ja ja ja… la verdad estoy esperando por verlo"-**con una mano Yoru intento esconder una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo **–"lo siento… pero es que…"-**

**-"lo se lo se… solo yo puedo hacerlo"-** se giro, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumento y sin esperar a su compañero partió siguiendo las marcas** –"será mejor que ya no digas nada porque me puedo arrepentir"-**

**-"eh… si, lo siento"-** con toda la fuerza que tenia, hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su sonrisa

*****

******************************

*****

**-"OYE!!!... TEN MAS CUIDADO ANIMAL!!!"-** se sobo su cadera del tremendo golpazo que se había dado, uno de los hombres la había tomado por el brazo y jalado bruscamente hacia afuera de la jaula, tirándola en el piso como si de un objeto se tratara

**-"NO ME TOQUES!!"-** la chica de ropas azules se levanto de inmediato y se alejo del hombre que pretendía bajarla de la misma forma que a su amiga, le miro de forma desafiante para después ignorarlo y pasar por un lado de el hasta poder llegar a donde se encontraba la otra chica **–"Hi-chan… estas bien?"-** como pudo, y sin hacer mucho movimiento con sus manos, logro ayudarla a parar

**-"me duele mucho… es un bruto"-** se giro hacia donde estaban las otras chicas que con la cabeza levantada y mostrando su dignidad, se zafaban del agarre de los hombres y bajaban por ellas mismas de esa jaula **–"pero ya verán"-** se giro para dejar de ver a esos animales de dos patas que prácticamente les miraban de forma lasciva… **-"eh… Noy-chan… mira"-** se sorprendió por lo que su vista en esos momentos observaba detenidamente

**-"que pa…sa…"-**no lo podía creer… COMO RAYOS LE IBA A HACER PARA ESCAPAR DE ESE LUGAR?!!

En frente de ellas se encontraba lo que parecía ser una gran fortaleza de metal, sus paredes parecían estar echas de un acero demasiado grueso y alto, fácilmente el muro mas bajo media entre los cinco y ocho metros de altura… en las partes de arriba se veía de mucha seguridad pues había hombres con armaduras y con leves separaciones entre ellos de tres metros… incluyendo la armadura su rostro y su altura era de temer, pues su compleción era parecida a los hombres que se dedican a la lucha libre, y su rostro era tan serio y oscuro que infringían el miedo de solo verlos… Estaban completamente rodeadas de hombres de ese tipo, unos que otros arriba de caballos y con imponentes armaduras brillantes… Las puertas por las que al parecer habían entrado, estaban echas de Troncos enormes y al parecer estaban reforzados con el mismo acero de los muros… y la palanca con la que se les daba mas seguridad era cerrada por cinco hombres a los que Himeno y Noy ya tenían catalogados como Gorilas

**-"no puede ser…"-**se giro con el rostro sorprendido hacia su amiga **–"Noy-chan que es lo que vamos a hacer… nos mataran antes de que logremos salir de aquí"-**

**-"ni si quiera yo tenia previsto esto…"-** miro de nuevo intentando buscar algo que pareciera ser descuidado por tanto guardia cerca de los muros, un pequeño indicio de esperanza para poder salir de allí sin tener que sacrificar nada… salir de allí sin un solo hueso roto… o al menos con vida

**-"que vamos a hacer?"-** se abrazo a su amiga, ya no quería ver mas de lo que estaba viendo, pues sabia que atrás de ella se encontraba aun mas, y no quería sentir que sus últimos rayos de esperanzas se terminaban por desaparecer

**-"estoy pensando… tu crees que yo me quiero quedar aquí?"-**

**-"no… pero… es demasiado"-** con timidez se fue girando poco a poco para terminar de ver su perdición… y si… así como llegaron las palabras de triunfo y aliento hacia las otras chicas para poder salir de allí airosas… se desvanecieron en cuanto vio el tremendo palacio blanco que estaba detrás de ellas **–"ahora si quiero llorar"-**

**-"eh?... por que…"-** se giro y también lo vio… así como en algunas ocasiones sintió que el dinero volaba de su cartera rápidamente… lo sintió pero con su valor… allá iba el poco valor que le quedaba… y termino de esfumarse completamente cuando escucharon un desgarrador grito de una mujer que suplicaba perdón y este era callado rápidamente **–"ya no quiero estar aquí… me quiero ir a mi casa"-**

**-"HEY MUJERSUELAS!!!... MUEVANSE DE INMEDIATO!!"-** uno de los gorilones se coloco atrás de ellas y amenazándolas con una espada de gran tamaño, las empujo tan fuerte que las aventó hacia donde estaban las otras chicas **–"mi señor las esta esperando… ASI K MUEVANSE!!!"-** balanceo su espada de forma amenazadora

**-"ayyyy… eso me dolió mas que el otro golpe"-**con la ayuda de las otras chicas ambas lograron ponerse de pie** –"muchas gracias…"-**

**-"una pregunta Himeno…"-** le miro con preocupación la peliblanca **–"viendo la situación en la que nos encontramos… aun crees que podemos salir de aquí?"-** no solo era ella quien estaba concentrada en la respuesta, pues varios ojos igual de preocupados las miraban a ellas… esperando con ansias sus respuestas

La chica las observaba detenidamente y se giro a ver el rostro de su amiga que lucia igual de sorprendida que ella… acaso esas chicas habían depositado toda su total confianza sobre ellas?... en tan poco tiempo y ya se las habían ganado… no podían fallarles de ninguna forma, no solo porque les prometieron sacarlas de allí… se miraron de nuevo… y solo optaron por sonreírse levemente y con una mirada de tranquilidad se dirigieron hacia ellas

**-"no se preocupen por eso"-** dijo Noy sonriéndoles mas animadamente

**-"si… lo prometimos y lo cumpliremos de cualquier forma que sea"-** animo diciendo también con una sonrisa Himeno… aunque muy, muy, muy en el fondo, ambas chicas no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo salir de eso ellas misma

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y soltando un leve suspiro comenzaron a reír levemente, sintiendo como unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos… esas chicas aparte de ser extrañas para ellas, les inspiraban una extraña confianza y serenidad, que el simple echo de que estuvieran con ellas, las inundaba un gran sentimiento de que pasara lo que pasara, todo iba a terminar bien

Siendo empujadas por varios hombres mas, todas las chicas iban muy atentas a sus alrededores, todo allí se podía valorar con los precios mas altos de todo Hyrule, desde vasijas históricas, pinturas importantes… objetos hechos de oro con incrustaciones de varias piedras preciosas… acaso todos los seguidores de ese temible hombre eran así de ricos?… o tal vez solo poseían el poder del dinero?... todo en esos lugares no solo era hermoso y extraño… pero lo que era mas extraño aun, era un tubo con resplandor gris que se encontraba escasamente separado de las paredes de esa mansión… no parecía estar pegado con algo, solo estar flotando allí mismo a las alturas de sus manos…

Llegaron al final de esos extraños pasillos que parecían laberintos, en frente de ellas se encontraban unas altas puertas de acero con extrañas decoraciones de monstruos devorando salvajemente a los humanos, algunos con la mitad del cuerpo en la boca y la otra mitad entre sus garras… y arriba de todos esos monstruos la figura de un hombre de sonrisa macabra que tenia sujetados a los monstruos de una cadena... al parecer riendo por el lindo espectáculo que le brindaban sus mascotas… aterradora para ellas, pero placentera para el dueño

Entraron en una enorme sala oscura, donde de inmediato fueron rodeadas por una luz segadora y varias voces de hombres gritando estupidez y media, soltando sus lenguas contra ellas y pronunciando palabras tan obscenas que daba asco el solo imaginar lo que les harían… la luz poco a poco fue apagándose y dejando ver la zona en la que se encontraban… era un cuarto muy bonito, con tapicería muy cómoda, con varios jarrones de diferentes formas y tamaños acomodados en pequeñas columnas de no mas de un metro de altura, con varios cuadros pintados donde el protagonista era un hombre obeso de gran papada, cabello azabache, pequeños ojos grises entremetidos y una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción por todo, por las ropas tan ridículas que llevaba puestas (siempre de colores llamativos y pegadas al cuerpo para así poder "disimular" su obesidad") se podía decir claramente que el era aquel asqueroso viejo del que se hablaba

**-"oh por dios… que asco de hombre"-**dijo en voz baja Himeno, tapándose la boca con las manos, sintiendo como todo se le revolvía en el estomago (aunque claro que no había nada en el) intentando salir en forma liquida

**-"ni que lo digas… yo también quiero vomitar"-** Noy hizo lo mismo que su amiga, como era posible que un hombre como el fuera un ser de gran poder en esa región, viéndole bien la cara… la tenia de "lame suelas"… tal vez por la hipocresía, el miedo y otros factores había llegado a ese puesto… **-"a eso no se le puede llamar hombre"-**

Se figaron mas a sus alrededores, descubriendo a varios hombres que las miraban, eso solo les provoco mas repugnancia… también, allí se encontraban mujeres de miradas tristes y con ropas… pocas ropas si se puede decir, las esposas que llevaban eran muy diferentes a las de ellas, pues eran mas delgadas y emitían el mismo resplandor gris que los tubos que se encontraban en las paredes…

Una puerta se abrió de repente dejando por completo la habitación en silencio… entraba un hombre muy pero muy obeso con las ropas mas apretadas que nada, resaltando partes de su celulosa y asquerosa piel, se podía notar como las mangas de su saco le cortaban la circulación en hombros y brazos, así como el pantalón en la grasienta cadera, los zapatos eran pequeños, se podía notar con claridad como sus manos eran mas grandes que sus pies, incluso que si pequeña y redonda cabeza… con paso lentos se dirigió a un sillón en medio de la habitación, contemplando a su nuevo grupo de llegadas… por la inmensa papada que se cargaba no se le lograba distinguir el cuello, haciéndose preguntar a las chicas… alguna vez la tuvo?

**-"valla, valla…"-**las miro con perversión de arriba hacia abajo **–"ahora me trajeron muchas mujeres hermosas"-** acomodando su enorme trasero volvió a mirarlas pervertida mente y soltando una risa estúpida se giro como pudo hacia atrás **–"ahora te toca escoger a ti… vamos muchacho!!"-**

**-"yo no necesito mas esclavas"-** de la nada aparición un apuesto joven, con ropas elegantes, cabellos negros y largos amarrados en una coleta, la piel bronceada y hermosos y expresivos ojos grises… se mostraba aburrido por la situación en la que se encontraba… cerro los ojos y soltó un fuerte suspiro **–"no necesito a mas mujeres papa…"-**

**-"aahhh… ah dicho papa"-** para Himeno eso era imposible… un chico demasiado guapo siendo hijo de un animal asqueroso como eso?... acaso era posible?

**-"no lo creo"-** dijeron al mismo tiempo Noy, Lorette y Brass… con la boca semi abierta y los ojos mas abiertos que nada

**-"este mundo si que es un completo misterio para mi"-** varias cosas seguían dando vueltas en la cabeza de la chica… por un lado se encontraba un asqueroso cerdo rodeado de inmundicia y porquería sonriendo sínicamente, y rascándose el trasero maleducadamente… mientras que por otro lado se encontraba un apuesto príncipe de ojos grises sonriendo amablemente y con un fondo de claveles y varias flores hermosas (cortesía de Himeno) extendiendo su mano de caridad hacia el desdichado

_****-"Hi… eso ya fue demasiado"-****_ apareció Noy de la nada en el sueño de la chica ******_**–"tus fantasías llegan demasiado lejos… te permito lo de la caridad"-****_ agitando rápidamente sus brazos y sacando de la nada el fondo de Claveles y otras flores ******_**–"pero esto… SI QUE TE PASAS!!... ya deja de fantasear y regresa a la realidad"-****_ la pequeña nube de imaginación exploto de repente, haciendo que la chica mirara horrible a su amiga que se encontraba aun con la boca abierta a un lado de ella

**-"te gusta arruinarme verdad?..."-** le dijo jalándole de su ropa violentamente

**-"eh?... pero de que diablos esta hablando"-** se libero del agarre de su amiga y se concentro de nuevo en ambos hombres… seguían discutiendo sobre algo, pero gracias a Himeno había perdido el royo del asunto

**-"oh vamos Alain… no puedes negarte a unas cuantas de estas hermosuras"-** insistió el hombre-cerdo con su sínica sonrisa

**-"Padre… de verdad no necesito mas de ellas"-** se giro lentamente y observo a cada una de ellas, deteniéndose exactamente donde se encontraban medio peleando Himeno y Noy, al parecer esa actitud en ellas le llamo un poco la atención **–"valla…"-**

El hombre observo a su hijo, tenia la vista muy bien puesta en la zona de las mujeres, así que siguiendo la mirada de este, logro toparse donde estaban ambas chicas, aun discutiendo en silencio sobre cosas inentendibles para el… se le formo una enorme sonrisa **–"así que ya hay alguien… ja ja ja ja"-** jalo a su hijo y le toco el hombro dejándole caer su enorme brazo sobre el haciendo que le chico se tambaleara un poco **–"solo te voy a dejar que elijas a una de ellas dos…"-**

Ambas chicas escucharon a la perfección aquellas palabras dejando de inmediato su pelea… acaso estaban hablando de ellas?... se miraron y rápidamente se giraron hacia ellos, ambas mas serias de lo normal

**-"por que nos toma?"-** dijo Hi… en su voz se notaba un poco de rabia **–"no somos objetos para que nos trate de esa forma"- **su miedo se había esfumado

**-"mira que linda…"-** el hombre con mas y trabajo que nada se levanto de su asiento y moviéndose con dificultad se acerco a ella **–"no me gusta la forma en la me miras"-** con su gruesa mano, toco bruscamente su rostro y la obligo a acercarse a el** –"te prometo hacerte disfrutar al máximo"-**

**-"ERES UN VIEJO ASQUEROSO!!!"-** forcejeo todo lo que pudo, incluso con ambas manos alejaba el apestoso rostro a alcohol del hombre de su rostro **–"NO ME TOQUES!!"-**

**-"QUE BONITA!!... QUE BONITA"-** no haciendo caso de los gritos y forcejeos de la chica, la abrazo mas a su redondo cuerpo y arrimo su rostro a su cuello, donde con una gran sonrisa saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer violentamente… haciendo uso de su fuerza, con su mano libre empezó a explorar el cuerpo de la chica, intentado arrancar en frente de todos el corsette y otras prendas de ella

**-"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!.... AYUDAAAA!!!"-** varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos, jamás se había encontrado en una situación similar… nunca en toda su vida creyó le pasaría eso, pues toda su vida se estuvo cuidando de sujetos como el que solo buscaban aprovecharse de ella… no quería terminar de esa forma… su linda trenza de lado ahora estaba toda desecha… ya nada mas que desesperación se le pasaba por su mente… ya nada… no había ya nada… _***-"yo te voy a proteger"-***_... el eco de esas palabras llegaron de pronto a su cabeza… las palabras de ese chico rubio de ojos azules… esas palabras que le habían llegado en lo mas profundo de ella, quedándose muy clavadas y haciéndola sentir muy feliz… y ahora mas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos **–"¡¡¡¡ LIIIIINK !!!..."**

**¨¨¨""¡¡¡_CRASHHH_!!!_""¨¨**_

El fuerte sonido de un jarrón de barro se escucho por toda la sala, seguido de un golpe seco y un fuerte grito de dolor de un hombre… todos miraban con sorpresa lo que acababa de ocurrir… Himeno se encontraba en el piso, acomodando sus ropas y arrastrándose lo mas que podía para estar lejos del hombre… este se encontraba en el suelo con la cabeza sangrando y quejándose de un agudo dolor, tratando de encontrar a aquella persona que le había causado esa herida en su cabeza…

Y allí estaba, parada en frente de el… Noy con partes de la cadena de sus esposas manchada de un liquido rojizo, goteando y manchando el piso… su rostro mostraba un gran enojo y repulsión hacia aquel hombre que se encontraba tirado en el piso jadeante de dolor… el haber tomado el primer jarrón que tuviera cercas, estrellarlo contra su regordeta cabeza y rematarlo golpeándole con la cadena en la cabeza fuertemente… había sido su reacción después de ver como prácticamente violaban a su mejor amiga en frente de sus ojos… eso era repugnante

**-"eres el ser mas asqueroso que allá conocido en toda mi vida"-** se dio media vuelta para sorpresa de todos y se acerco a su amiga, donde se inclino y le acaricio la cabeza… **-"mira nada mas… si no te cuido te pueden pasar muchas cosas"-**

**-"Noy-chan… Noy-chan… gracias"-**las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, se abrazo a su amiga y poco a poco se fue calmando, pero un ruido atrás de ella las hizo voltear a ambas

**-"tu… mocosa insolente"-**

**-"CUIDADO!!!"-** la chica aventó a su amiga lo mas fuerte que pudo para alejarla de ella… pues lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver bien fue una gran mano acercándose hacia ambas

**-"NOY-CHAN!!!"-** grito al ver como el sujeto se había atrevido a levantar su pesada mano y con mucha fuerza la había dejado caer sobre su amiga, golpeándola fuertemente en el rostro

Todo le daba vueltas en ese momento… su rostro estaba entumido, no sentía dolor alguno.. pero el sabor metálico en su boca solo la hiso pensar que tal vez estuviera sangrando de alguna parte de la boca o tal vez en algún labio… se levanto lentamente del suelo, pues con algún movimiento rápido que hiciera su mareo se volvía mas fuerte… nunca la habían golpeado tan fuerte… se giro y vio como su amiga corría hasta ella… se veía lejos… acaso la había aventado tan lejos de un solo golpe?

**-"Noy-chan estas bien?"-** se inclino para revisarla

**-"no me duele… no siento el rostro"-** miro un poco hacia los lados… las chicas se encontraban estupefactas viendo la escena… Varios hombres siguiendo las indicaciones con las manos del obeso animal se acercaron a ellas y las separaron **–"que… que se creen que hacen?"-**

**-"a esa… a esa la quiero conmigo"-**el hombre se limpio la cabeza con una de sus regordetas manos y se llevo parte de la sangre a su propia boca, lamiéndole y disfrutando de ella **–"ella me hará pagar por lo que me ha hecho…"-** con el chasquido de sus dedos varios de sus hombres se acercaron a todas las demás mujeres y les quitaron los grilletes, pero solo para colocarles unos mas delgados con resplandor gris… este instantáneamente reacciono y con violencia, como si de un poderoso imán se tratase las jalo hasta los muros, donde se vieron atadas con una especie de cadena invisible

**-"pero que es esto…"-** Brass se miraba las muñecas con mas preocupación, ahora que les habían quitado esos grilletes que les daban descargas eléctricas… estos nuevos que les harían si desobedecían?

**-"me rehusó… ME REHUSO A SER TRATADA ASI!!"-** la rubia en un intento desesperado comenzó a jalar de las nuevas cadenas sin pensar en las consecuencias que estas le podrían causar… **-"KYYYAAAAA!!!"-** una descarga eléctrica mayor que la primera se desato en un segundo… dejando medio inconsciente a la pobre chica… pero algo mas ocurrió en esos momentos… una nueva luz salía de los grilletes dirigiéndose hacia los pies de ellas… decorándolos con otro par de grilletes en ellos

**-"esos… son peores que los primeros"-** la voz de Hi se escucho asustada… pues ahora ella al igual que su amiga ya tenían puesto los grilletes en manos y pies

**-"lleven a esas tres chicas a mi recamara…"-**señalo a Noy, a Brass y a Lorette… Dos hombres con armaduras y casi del doble de sus estaturas, las cargaron y se las llevaron, metiéndose por la puerta donde había salido el sujeto

**-"NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLES ALGO VIEJO ASQUEROSO!!!"-** grito de pronto Himeno con enojo… la estaban separando de sus amigas… y lo pero del caso es que las tres iban a la habitación del pero sujeto de todo ese lugar

**-"no te metas niña… tu te iras con mi hijo"-** un hombre la jalo de la ropa y arrastrando la fue llevando por un pasillo oscuro… ella por mas que pataleara y se quejara el hombre no la dejaba… sus pataleos y gritos dejaron de escucharse después de un tiempo… el hombre miro a otras dos mujeres mas… **-"ustedes también irán a la habitación de mi hijo… y el resto se ira a la servidumbre"-** con el chasquido de sus dedos, de nuevo varios hombres se levaron a las chicas, pero estas con mas resignación que nada... siguieron los pasos de ellos sin quejarse de nada

**-"padre… yo estoy en desacuerdo con todo esto"-** el chico dando media vuelta se dirigió hacia su habitación, había muchas cosas para hacer… y una de las principales tenia que ver con una de las nuevas chicas que habían llevado a su habitación

*****

****************************

*****

**-"ja ja ja… si tienes razón… ahora había muchas chicas guapas"- **dijo uno de los guardias que se encontraba vigilando la enorme puerta de madera **–"me pregunto si Lord Gauss nos dará algunas de ellas"- **soltó de nuevo una risa

**-"tu crees eso… yo que sepa solo se las da sus soldados de confianza"-** le contesto el otro

**-"como sea… yo algún día voy a robarme a una de esas mujeres"-** hiso ademanes extraños con las manos y el arma que llevaba haciendo reír a su compañero de puesto… todo al parecer era muy normal, hasta que se escucharon unos ligeros ruidos en los arbustos **-"QUIEN ANDA ALLI?!!"-**

Los ruidos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes que ambos hombres sin miedo levantaron sus armas con la clara intención de atacar en el momento en el que se presentara el merodeador… el ruido se hizo mas intenso hasta que por fin salió… ambos hombres se quedaron con la boca abierta… en frente de ellos se encontraba una mujer de un largo y lacio cabello castaño claro, llevaba un vestido blanco con verde y una capa café encima… su rostro no se podía distinguir por el sombrero de paja que tenia puesto… pero aun asi, a la vista de ambos hombres la chica era hermosa…

**-"este… yo disculpen"-** su voz era algo bajita y extraña… aun sin mostrar el rostro se acerco a ellos y hablo de nuevo **–"estoy buscando a Lord Gauss"-**

El ruido de las puertas abriéndose hicieron a la chica girar… varios hombres salieron y algunos cuantos estaban en caballos que jalaban una jaula de madera totalmente encerrada… en cuanto ellos se giraron y la vieron, se abalanzaron contra ella

**-"una preciosura mas para nuestro señor"-** uno de ellos la sujeto bruscamente de la muñeca colocándole de inmediato los grilletes

**-"hay que llevarla de inmediato… esta se ve mas bonita que las demás"-** y así, la chica sin decir nada se dejo llevar a los adentros de esa fortaleza… sin saber que eran muy bien observados desde las seguridades de la espesura de los arboles

Los hombres festejaban pues no era muy común encontrar a chicas lindas rondando por esas zonas sabiendo a la perfección el destino que les esperaba… pero aun así había algo extraño en esa chica guapa, normalmente las chicas que entraban a ese lugar se encontraba llorando, quejándose o haciendo algo… pero esa chica si que era extraña, pues no hacia absolutamente nada, era como si estuviera feliz de estar en ese lugar o tal vez le importaba muy poco el estar allí… no tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación en donde hace unas horas se habían repartido al ultimo lote de mujeres que llego allí… por lo que aun estaba Lord Gauss en ese lugar

En cuanto la chica entro llamo de inmediato la atención de todos los que se encontraban allí, incluso de las mujeres… Lord Gauss la vio de inmediato… así que se levanto una vez mas como pudo de su asiento y se acerco a la chica… con su típica sonrisa sínica y llena de lujuria le tomo el rostro

**-"preciosa… pero que linda niña hay aquí"-** intento hacerla levantar el rostro pero ella de inmediato se zafo de su agarre y se alejo por lo menos un metro de el… eso solo le provoco mas curiosidad al hombre **–"vamos niña… no tengas pena conmigo"-**

**-"es que… no lo se"-** contesto de nuevo con su voz baja

**-"oh… vamos linda"- **de nuevo se acerco a ella y por fin logro hacer que mostrara su rostro… todos quedaron pasmados con la belleza de la chica… su piel era blanca, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas… tal vez por el maquillaje que llevaba puesto, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul celeste que hicieron sonrió de regocijo al hombre…

**-"por favor no me mire así que me da pena"-** de nuevo si quito de ese lugar alejándose del hombre

**-"por favor princesa… dime… déjame saber tu nombre"-** le pidió con desesperación el hombre mirándola de arriba a bajo, dando vueltas a su alrededor

**-"mi… mi nombre"-** de repente la chica parecía estar un poco nerviosa, miro hacia varios lados hasta que se topo con el rostro del Lord Gauss… este se encontraba muy cerca del suyo… por lo que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos **–"mi nombre… mi nombre es Liz"-**

**-"Liz, Liz, Liz… que bonito nombre"-** siguió revoloteando el hombre a su alrededor, y con una sonrisa de nuevo hablo tomándola por los hombros **–"Tu… hermosa vas a ser mi nueva esposa"-** sonriendo hizo la señal a dos hombres que se encontraban aun embelesados por la belleza de la chica a acercarse **–"lleven a mi nueva futura esposa a mi habitación"-** los guardias asintieron y con delicadeza se la llevaron por el pasillo que se encontraba en la parte trasera del asiento del hombre…

Los hombres se encontraban hablando sobre lo hermosa que era y que como era posible que aceptara la propuesta de un hombre así… todo el camino por los pasillos era así, pero la chica no ponía atención a ninguna de las palabras que ambos hombres decían… su mirada se concentraba mas en otras cosas, en los lugares por los que pasaba, las ventanas, los extraños tubos de resplandor grisácea, incluso a las mujeres que caminaban pegadas a los tubos como si estuvieran sujetadas a ellos… sus ojos se movían ágilmente de un lado a otro buscando algo, un indicio de que estuviera allí

**¨¨¨""¡¡¡_CRASHHH_!!!_""¨¨**_

El sonido de una bandeja la hizo regresar su vista al frente… estaban ambos hombres mirándola de forma enferma, y la chica solo se concentraba en levantar lo que acababa de tirar… no podía verle el rostro, pero las ropas que llevaba eran algo… destapadas y descaradas, por lo que veía solo tapaban lo necesario… sus muñecas tenían vendajes, al parecer había luchado mucho por quitarse esos grilletes de ella pero no había conseguido nada mas que quemaduras… sus cabellos estaban recogidos por una pinza dejando algunos mechones en su rostro… Los hombres la miraban y con toda la intención de hacer algo no muy sano se acercaron a ella… la chica seguía recogiendo lo que había tirado

**-"hay mujer… vez eso te pasa por chocar con nosotros"-** uno de los hombres con una de sus manos bajo el delgado tirante del "vestido" de la chica

**-"OYE QUE TE PASA!!!"-** se levanto de inmediato cubriéndose con sus manos, a esas ropas que tenia puestas no se le podía llamar vestido… las cosas no salían bien como ella esperaba

**-"esa… voz"-**dijo Liz volteando de nuevo para ver a la chica **–"es…"-**

**-"tendrás que pagarnos por distraída"-** el otro hombre se acerco y la tomo por los brazos sujetándola para que ya no pudiera moverse **–"tienes un muy bonito cuerpo… te importa pagarnos con el"-**

**-"NO ME TOQUES!!!... ALEJATE DE MI!!"-** no podía estarle ocurriendo por segunda vez… primero con el gordo asqueroso y ahora eran dos hombres contra una **–"NO ME TOQUEN!!!"-**

**¨¨¨""¡¡¡_ARGGGGH_!!!_""¨¨**_

Uno de los hombres que la tenía sujeta callo rápidamente inconsciente en el piso… Himeno no supo como fue que sucedió, como era posible que alguien tirara a uno de los gorilones de ese lugar… se giro para ver al causante, pero solo vio a una chica… el rostro le tenia agachado y sus manos echas puño… acaso era ella la que había provocado eso?... pero… había algo muy raro en esa chica…

**-"NO… LA TOQUES!!"-** sus ojos azules mostraban una furia terrible y su voz cambio rápidamente de una aguda a una grave… se abalanzo al otro sujeto a gran velocidad y agilidad derrumbando al hombre de un solo golpe dejándole inconsciente y con la nariz y boca sangrando… **-"que débiles son todos ustedes… me dan pena"-** trono sus puños y se acerco a la chica que estaba pasmada en el piso… se quito la capa y la envolvió en ella

No lo podía creer… estaba allí y cumpliendo con lo que le había prometido… las lagrimas salían de nuevo de sus ojos, por lo que solo opto por taparse el rostro con ambas manos… Liz le dirigió una sonrisa y con sus manos le retiro las suyas del rostro, con suavidad tomo su rostro en sus manos y limpio las lagrimas que se encontraban en ellas…

**-"Link… Link llegaste"-**

*****

*****

****************************NOTAS DE AUTOR********************

**ps que puedo decir**

**no mucho**

**XDD**

**solo... muchas gracias por leer**

**y espero verlos en mi otro fic de Naruto**

**el NaruHina "LA BITACORA DE LOS 5 ELEMENTOS"**

**BYE BYE**


	8. Escape DE VUELTA A CASA!

Después de mucho tiempo eh regresado, no estoy muerta… aun… solo en estado catatónico, con un poco de esquizofrenia y psicosis maniaco depresiva… XD… la verdad, la inspiración faltaba un friego y las ganas de escribir se iban por los suelo, incuso quería dibujar pero, algo me pasaba, estaba en un estado que… no quería hacer nada mas que tirarme en las calles a que me pasara un carro encima… lo siento U.U pero ya regrese, y aquí un capitulo mas de este extraño fic… XD

aa

aa

aa

**CAPITULO 8.- "Escape… DE VUELTA A CASA!"**

**o**

**o**

Ya estaba adentro y no había sido nada fácil ingresar… bueno el golpear a ese pobre hombre había sido sencillo y el robarle sus ropas de guardia también, pero… encontrar a las chicas dentro de esa fortaleza, y sacarlas de allí sin llamar la atención… eso si seria difícil. Con sumo cuidado se acomodo esas ropas, el hombre que había golpeado era un tanto pequeño y para el, esa ropa era algo chica, le apretaba en algunas partes. Además… para que necesitaba esas ropas de guardia si la mayoría de los hombres que veía entrar en ese lugar llevaban sus ropas normales… Decidió ya no pensar en eso y se adentro en la fortaleza, pudo divisar a muchos hombres corpulentos con las armaduras, pero… de tan solo verles la cara que ponían, supo de inmediato que era más musculo que cerebro y que de seguro solo era apariencia… En una pelea contra el que no tenia tanta masa muscular como ellos, el resultado seria una clara perdida de tiempo pero una victoria sencilla para el.

**-"HEY TU!... EL DE AYA!"-**

Siguió caminado sin prestar atención al hombre que gritaba como loco, y valla que voz tenia… si seguía gritando así de fuerte y sin afinarse solo un poquito, le sangrarían los oídos por el sonido tan chillante que provenía de su boca

**-"HEY!... NO IGNORES IDIOTA!"-** volvió a gritar de nuevo

El chico de mechones rojos saliendo de su casco se volteo ligeramente a ver a ese hombre regordete de chillante voz… ¿Qué persona voltearía si te llaman por un * -"_HEY TU!... EL DE AYA!"- *_… por favor, había muchos hombres a su alrededor, COMO RAYOS IBA A SABER QUE SE DIRIGIA A EL?. Soltó un suspiro y arrastrando algo los pies se acerco al hombre, si que era feo y la forma en que hablaba y gritaba no le ayudaba en nada… ojos tan pequeños que se preguntaba si el pobre sujeto realmente podía ver a través de ellos, piel morena y con muchas manchas, los dientes chuecos y para su mala suerte escupía al hablar, era chaparro y bueno, la panza se le botaba de la ropa pequeña que utilizaba para "intentar" ocultar su obesidad… y su cabello… ¿eso era cabello? o acaso… ¿era un nido de pájaros?...

**-"…me estas escuchando"- **hablo el pobre hombre feo mirando hacia arriba intentado que el chico de ojos esmeralda le pusiera mas atención, pues noto como sus ojos lo recorrían el cuerpo

**-"ah… disculpe me distraje un poco… me lo puede repetir"-** fu… se retiro del hombre… realmente APESTABA A RAYOS, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia que no se daba un baño?

**-"necesitamos mas guardias dentro de la fortaleza… así que tu estarás adentro, iras con nuestro señor a que te asigne tu lugar"-** hablo con autoridad el hombre regordete

**-"si… em… me retiro"-** dio media vuelta y camino directamente a las puertas de la fortaleza, a donde se dirigía desde un principio… y por otro lado POR FIN… aire un tanto fresco para respirar… que acaso todos lo hombres de allí no conocían la palabra "ducha", tal vez decirles la palabra "jabón" sea un insulto para ellos, de nuevo soltó un suspiro… al menos el entrar a la fortaleza le había sido en pocas palabras ahora si… demasiado sencillo, si hubiera sabido que las cosas iban a resultar así, no tendría que haber echo eso con… Link… lo mejor será no mencionarlo, de solo recordar le dolía la cabeza de pensar en los problemas que causo

**oo**

**oo**

_*****************-FLASH BACK**_

_**oo**_

_**oo  
**_

_Tomo todo lo que le pudiera tomar de esa habitación, el hombre de ese lugar había sido muy amable en prestarle las ropas de su hija para esa peligrosa misión, claro que con la condición de que liberaran a las mujeres que habían sido cautivas de ese y de otros lados, encontró un lindo vestido blanco con bordes verdes que creyó le seria muy efectivo, unos zapatos y esa capa café que a como lo veía combinaba bien con lo que llevaba en bolsas. Viendo su botín, salió corriendo de la habitación bajando por las escaleras hasta encontrarse con un hombre grande de barba oscura, le miro y señalo lo que tenia en la sala… allí estaba Link, con un mecate en la boca haciendo sonidos ligeros de reniego, estaba atado de pies a cabeza por varios hombres de alli… sentado en una silla con la mirada puesta fijamente en el… se veía realmente molesto_

_**-"no te quejes… de aquí, eres el mas joven y tienes algunos rasgos finos y delicados en tu rostro"-**__ se acerco a el, sacando de la nada una peluca de largo cabello castaño __**–"no te preocupes te aseguro que te dejaremos tan linda que nadie te reconocerá… como hombre"- **__ con su sonrisa burlona se acerco a el y acomodando en sus manos la peluca se dispuso a ponerla pero…__** -"!ARGH!"-**__ a esos hombres se les olvido amarrarle los pies a la silla_

_El chico después de golpearlo con sus piernas en el lugar mas doloroso para ellos, como pudo se levanto… las sogas le ataban completamente de cuello a tobillos, esa forma de amarrarlo le recordaban a una personas… sin querer decir quien (*COF *COF "Noy" *COF *COF) le tomaría solo unos minutos deshacerse de esa atadura pero, rodeado de tantos hombres dispuestos a enfrentarlo con tal de vestirlo de CHICA… Sacudió su cabeza tan fuerte que la mordaza se aflojo y pudo hablar __**–"MALDITO HIJO DE $%&#"-**__ no se contuvo esa vez __**–"¿porque tengo que ser yo el que se vista de mujer?"-**__ le miro con enfado, mas del que ya tenia_

_**-"ya… ya… te lo… dije..."-**__ apenas y pudo articular el pelirrojo en el suelo sujetándose su orgullo adolorido, con ayuda de otros hombres allí se logro poner de pie, respiro profundo y se concentro en el chico __**–"No es el momento… de"-**_

_**-"MALDICION ESTE NO ERA NUESTRO ACUERDO!"- **__se quejo el rubio mirando a todos lados, solo unos segundos mas y quedaría libre de esa atadura… aunque los hombres que tenia por su espalda, lentamente se acercaban a el… no seria fácil, pero podría salir de allí si se concentraba __**–"ME NIEGO A ENTRAR ASI VESTIDA DE!... DE MUJER"-**__ sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no quería que lo vieran así… seria vergonzoso si ciertas chicas, lo vieran vestido de una linda niña… QUE PENA!_

_**-"por favor… Link solo piensa un poco"- **__el rubio si que era terco… __**-"no es un momento para pensar en eso… ellas están en peligro y tenemos que salvarlas"-**__ si Link se escapaba echaría todo a perder, y el no quería vestirse de mujer… era muy vergonzoso para el… mejor que lo hiciera otro, no quería arriesgar su masculinidad… mejor que lo hiciera otro… __**-"Vamos Link hazlo por Hime-chan y Noichi"-**_

_Por fin… con un solo movimiento quedaría libre de las sogas y saldría corriendo, treparía en Epona y se las ingeniaría el solo para entrar a ese maldito lugar y rescatar a Himeno y a las demás chicas de ese lugar sin la ayuda del Idiota pelirrojo __**–"no confió en ti… eso deberías ya de saberlo…"-**__ miro por ultima vez hacia atrás __**–"así que…"-**__ solo ocho hombres, seria sencillo __**–"MEJOR ARE LO QUE ME DE LA GANA!"-**__ de un movimiento se quito por completo el abrigo de sogas, dando una rápida media vuelta y quitándose de encima a los hombres que se le abalanzaron de inmediato_

_**-"ATRAPENLO!... QUE NO HUYA NUESTRA CARNADA!"-**__ ordeno el pelirrojo, haciendo que todos los hombres que estuvieran en ese pequeño lugar se movilizaran… sacando de la nada sogas, trinches, palos, picos… y ¿antorchas encendidas a plena tarde? __**–"em… no lo maten por favor"- **__dijo en voz baja Yoru… nunca espero una reacción así de esos hombres ya grandes_

_Por su parte Link no creía que su perfecto plan de escape se viera arruinado en un dos por tres… el era rápido y fuerte a comparación de esos hombres, pero… ¿como era posible que esos sujetos en esos momentos lo hubieran detenido en plena ventana ya a milímetros de su preciada libertad?... __**–"O… Oigan… déjenme ir"-**__ pataleaba como podía y sus brazos los movía de un lado a otro, pero… esos hombres que ya entraban en sus casi cincuentas, tenían mas fuerza cuando se trataba de sus hijas, sobrinas o esposas que se encontraban en peligro… se pregunto ¿Por qué no usaban esa fuerza en contra de aquel que se las llevaba?... eran muchos hombre y con esa fuerza fácil lo podrían haber derrotado… __**-"MALDICION! NO KIERO HACER EL RIDICULO!"-**__ fue sentado de nuevo en la silla y de un solo parpadeo ya tenia de nuevo el "cómodo" abrigo de sogas __**–"QUE ACASO NO TENGO MIS DERECHOS?"-**_

_**-"En estos momentos las vidas de las señoritas es mas importante que tus derechos"-**__ el pelirrojo se acerco al ojiazul con la mordaza en las manos, se trono sus nudillos y con sonrisa sarcástica miro a su compañero de nuevo atado a la silla, pero esta vez se aseguro de que sus pies estuvieran lo suficientemente fuerte atado para esa vez, no amenazara a su descendencia otra vez... __**–"solo será por unos momentos hasta que las encuentras y que yo pueda entrar allí"-**__ sin pedir permiso y sin dejar hablar mas a Link, le puso la mordaza de nuevo… __**-"muy bien… es nuestro deber volver a este idiota toda una belleza"-**_

_**-"SIIII!"- **__dijeron al uníoslo todos esos hombres con fuego en su mirada… cosa que por una parte le dio escalofrió a Yoru, ni que decir del pobre Link que ahora mas que enfadado, estaba asustado_

_Yoru para nada metió mano en eso, solo veía como a su compañero empezaban a colocarle la peluca, y sujetaban su rostro para maquillarle el rostro, pero sus movimientos eran algo bruscos as que, el maquillarlo seria una tarea muy difícil… pero el pueblo unido no se daba por vencido, ya habían logrado ponerle el rímel, las sombras, el rubor… hasta que llegaron a una zona donde link por fin pudo quitarse de nuevo la mordaza_

_**-"Joven Yoru… las cejas del joven Link son algo gruesas"-**__ señalo uno de los hombres que tenia ya varias pinzas en las manos__** –"¿Se la sacamos?"-**__ se preparo de inmediato colocando frente a las cejas del chico las pinzas_

_**-"NOOO!... YORU QUE CON MIS CEJAS NO SE METAN!"-**__ movía su rostro a todos lados posibles intentando evitar las amenazantes pinzas arriba de sus ojos_

_**-"mmm… sus cejas no son tan gruesas, así están bien"-**__ no era tan cruel como para dejar al pobre como un completo afeminado, de por si, sin mirarlo ya se imaginaba todo lo que tenia en el rostro… _

_**-"me arden los ojos"-**__ se quejo el chico_

_**-"acostúmbrate pues lo vas a tener hasta que las encontremos"- **__decía Yoru sin mirarlo_

_**-"me pica la peluca"-**__ de nuevo se quejo_

_**-"te fije que te acostumbraras… la usaras hasta que las encontremos"-**__ no quería mirarlo… quería guardar sus burlas hacia para cuando terminaran de arreglarlo_

_**-"siento pesada la cara"- **__ya se había rendido ante la bola de montoneros que tenia allí jugando a las muñequitas con el… pero eso no quería decir que no se quejaría por lo que le hicieran_

_**-"Piensa en positivo Link… solo será temporal"- **__debería de ponerle de nuevo la mordaza… si que era molesto escucharlo hablar así_

_**-"puf puf… ese labial sabe horrible, siento la boca rara"-**_

_**-"no seas idiota… el labial no se come, y ya deja de quejarte"-**__ ah… definitivamente le pondría de nuevo la mordaza_

_**-"el vestido me aprieta… ¿no tienen uno mas grande?"-**_

_**-"el vestido esta diseñado para una mujer… no para un estúpido como tu"-**__ cuando dejaría de quejarse por tonterías… no tenían tanto tiempo_

_**-"¿tengo que meter estas manzanas en donde?"-**__ estaban realmente locos si querían que pusiera esas cosas allí_

_**-"Link… tienes que parecer mujer en TODOS los aspectos"-**__ necesitaba aguantar solo un poco mas… o si no terminaría mochándole con su espada la lengua… que al fin y al cabo esos hombres solo buscaban mujeres con bonito cuerpo… no que hablaran también_

_**-"me calan los zapatos"-**__ ya estaba completamente vestido… y querían que usara esos zapatos mas pequeños que sus pies… terminaría con sus dedos todos morados y entumidos si caminaba diez metros con ellos_

_**-"¿donde voy a meter mi espada y mi escudo?"-**_

_**-"NO LO SE LINK Y NO ME INTERESA SABER!"-**__ ya se sentía desesperado, cada minuto era importante y parecía que a el le gustaba gastarlo en estar quejándose por cada estupidez que se le pasaba por la cabeza… no lo tomaba en serio_

_**-"Joven Yoru terminamos de maquillarlo y vestirlo… el joven esta listo para partir"-**__ dijo uno de los hombres que se coloco en frente de el…_

_**-"Muy bien… muchas gracias por todo"-**__ ahora si era el momento de verlo, pero todas sus carcajadas las guardaría hasta el final… se voltio lentamente a donde estaba la silla __**–"Muy bien Link… vamos a ver que… tal… te…"-**__ no pudo terminar sus palabras… NO LO PODIA CREER!… sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente… __**-"QUE… HERMOSO TE VES!"- **__fue sincero… realmente no parecía que tenia a un hombre en frente de el… se veía como una verdadera y hermosa mujer_

_**-"ERES UN HIJO DE #$%&…"-**__la forma en la que lo había mirado no era algo muy agradable que digamos… EL ERA UN HOMBRE!_

_**oo**_

_**oo  
**_

_**************************-FIN FLASH BACK**_

**oo**

**oo**

**-"definitivamente me matara si se entera de esto"-** caminaba por los pasillos de esa fortaleza siguiendo las indicaciones que el hombre le había dado… tendría que guardar ese pequeño secreto. Por el momento se concentraría en buscar por sus propias maneras a las chicas y ver como las sacaría de ese lugar **–"Link ya debe de estar con las chicas"-** miro por una de las ventanas, ¿tan rápido había pasado ya el tiempo?... todo estaba oscuro y solo algunas estrellas se atrevían a asomarse en ese terrible lugar… todo lo planeado seria en unas cuantas horas…**-"tengo que darme prisa"-**

**oo**

**oo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
**

**oo**

**oo  
**

**-"NO TE BURLES!… ES VERGONZOZO!"-** de todas las mujeres tenia que ser ella, la única persona en todo el mundo que rogaba que nunca lo viera de esa forma… pero no… así eran las cosas y ella había sido la primera en verlo y ahora, ELLA SE REIA DE EL!

**-"lo siento… jajajaja lo siento"-** Himeno ya libre de esas cadenas que la ataban, se sujetaba su estomago e intentaba aminorar sus carcajadas… **-"pero es que no pude evitarlo… además"-** le miro directamente al rostro… se encontraba sonrojado e intentado evitar sus miradas como fuera **–"no puedo creerme que seas tu… ERES MAS GUAPA QUE YO!"-** y no decía mentiras, esas palabras como que hicieron un click en el joven pues ahora estaba mas derrumbado por los suelos que antes… **-"waaa… lo siento de verdad Link"-**

**-"ya… ya no importa"-** se levanto del suelo… se había quitado solo la capa para dársela a ella que se cubriera, pero se le olvido por completo que aun estaba vestido con esas ropas y que en su rostro llevaba maquillaje… no quería verla al rostro pues sentía que moriría por dentro si ella se reía una vez mas

**-"muchísimas gracias… pero… por una parte"-** lo miro de nuevo… sus miradas se cruzaron provocando que el chico se sonrojara repentinamente por la forma tan dulce en que la chica lo miraba** –"yo… quería decirte que…"-** bajo su mirada de inmediato hacia sus manos y muñecas vendadas, regreso su mirada de nuevo a el… mirándolo con toda la dulzura que podía

Su corazón empezó a latir de una forma muy rápida… sentía que se le saldría en cualquier momento, la forma en la que la tenia en frente de el era tan encantadora que la pena que sentía por que lo mirara se le esfumo de inmediato… intento pasar saliva pero tenia un nudo tan grande en la garganta que sentía que no podía ni respirar… ella le había dicho que el era mas bonita que el, pero definitivamente ella le ganaba en muchos aspectos de belleza… y en esos momentos el quedarse así embelesado por su mirada era una muy clara señal de un ángel frente a el…

**-"yo te… quería decir que"-** Himeno se sonrojo ligeramente y aparto de nuevo su mirada… hizo ambas manos puño y de repente una venita se formo en su cabeza y algunas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos… eso que sentía realmente tenia que soltarlo de una vez… era una buena oportunidad pues estaban completamente solos… claro sin contar a los dos hombres inconscientes que estaban a unos cuantos metros de ellos

Ese ángel que estaba frente a el necesitaba de protección, cosa que el estaba dispuesto a brindar y a dar su vida con tal de que esa mirada y esas sonrisa tímida que tenia no desapareciera… la forma en la que había retirado su mirada de el le había entristecido un poco… quería seguir mirándola, admirando su belleza que injustamente mostraba a los demás hombres… la observo apretar sus puños y en sus ojos asomarse unas pequeñas lagrimas… quien había sido el idiota que la lastimo de esa forma para ella quisiera llorar… lo único que se le paso en esos momentos era abrazarla hasta que ella se sintiera mejor y dejaran de brotar esas lagrimas y solo le brindara sonrisas… cuanto deseaba tenerla en sus brazos…

**-"Link… tu…"-** se voltio de nuevo pero esta vez tenia su ceño fruncido

**-"eh?... que?"-** ¿porque había cambiado tan repentinamente de actitud?... ¿Por qué estaba enojada?

**-"ERES UN IDIOTA!"-** se arrimo lo mas que podía a el, con la palma abierta toda y la fuerza que tenia, le dio con todo directamente en la mejilla… produciendo en su contacto un fuerte sonido que provoco eco en el lugar donde estaban…

**-"¿po-po-porque me pegaste?"-** se alejo unos cuantos metros de ella sujetándose su mejilla con una mano marcada en ella… en algunas ocasiones, ese frágil y débil "angelito" que tenia en frente, le llegaba a producir escalofríos

**-"¿Cómo que porque?... POR SUS ESTUPIDECES NOSOTRAS TERMINAMOS AQUÍ!"-** aventó la capa a un lado, seguía haciendo puños sus manos y se los mostraba a Link con amenaza, se acerco una vez mas a el y sujetándolo por el cuello del vestido logro levantarlo **–"NO TIENES NI IDEA POR LO QUE PASE!"-** el chico la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sudando en frio y temblando por la forma en la que lo sujetaba y zangoloteaba... **–"LO QUE ME PASO HACE MINUTOS NO TIENE COMPARACION CON LO QUE ME INTENTO HACER EL VIEJO ASQUEROSO!"-** lo soltó dejándolo caer en seco al piso **–"nada mas espera a que vea a Yoru y también le daré lo mismo"- **

Todo el encanto que se había formado… se esfumo en unos cuantos segundos, ahora estaba sujetándose nerviosamente el cuello y la mejilla, esa era le tercera vez que una chica lo golpeaba, la primera había sido una bofetada de ella, la segunda un palazo en la nuca por Noy y la tercera otra bofetada por Himeno… ellas no eran como cualquier otra chica que conociese, ellas si tenían el valor de enfrentarlo a el y a Yoru sin importar la fuerza que el otro tenga… esa osadía podría costarles caro en ocasiones peligrosas… pero si ellas se entrenaban de alguna forma, serian mas de temer que nada que conociese…

Himeno le dio la espalda y empezó a respirar profundamente para intentar calmarse, ahora se sentía más relajada después de haberle metido una bofetada… pero por otro lado se sentía mas segura allí, ahora estaba Link a su lado y eso la alegraba… **-"Oye… Link"-** se giro para darle de nuevo la cara… el chico se pego a la pared, regresando al sudor en frio

**-"¿q-q-que… pasa?... yo no eh echo nada"-** el que le hablara así de repente de una forma tan calmada le asusto** –"t-t-te lo juro"-**

Sonrió ante la actitud del chico y se acerco a el de nuevo… el cerro los ojos y quito la mano de su mejilla, esperando que ella le diera un golpe mas, que se desquitara por lo que la había hecho pasar, no iba a huir de ella… solo esperaría lo que se merecía **–"muchas gracias por salvarme"-** se acerco a el y con algo de timidez le dio un pequeño beso en la misma mejilla que había golpeado hace minutos atrás

El suave y cálido contacto de sus labios en el, hizo que el ardor que sentía se esfumara de inmediato, abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por el beso… en verdad no se equivocaba en lo que pensaba, ella era una chica muy rara, primero lo golpeada y después lo besaba… sentía algo extraño en el estomago… que poco a poco fue subiendo por su curco hasta su cabeza… LE ARDIA TODO EL ROSTRO! **–"aaa… eee… mmm…"- **sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento

**-"bueno… es momento de regresar"-** ignorando el chico jitomate, tomo la bandeja que había en el suelo y lo que llevaba en ella, una botella de agua, vendas y una pequeño bote que abrió, dentro tenia una pomada verdosa… las acomodo de nuevo en la bandeja plateada **–"tengo que regresar, el Joven Alain ya debe de estar preocupado por mi"-** empezó a caminar dejando al rubio atrás

Acaso había dicho *_-"El Joven Alain"-*…_ ¿Por qué dijo ese nombre como si hubiera tanta confianza entre ellos?, no lo iba a dejar allí… de unas cuantas zancadas ya estaba a un lado de ella caminando por un pasillo oscuro, donde la iluminación que brindaban los candelabros en la pared era poca… **-"¿Quién va a estar preocupado por ti?"- **le pregunto un poco serio esperando de inmediato respuesta **–"Quien es ese tal ALAIN"- **enfatizo la palabra con algo de disgusto

**-"tu sígueme y lo conocerás"-** le miro sonriendo** –"Es un chico muy apuesto y amable, el me curo las heridas en mis manos con mucho cuidado… realmente se le puede considerar como el hombre ideal… pero… jijijiji"-** rio un poco picara al mirar al chico que tenia su cara seria **–"tendrás que cuidarte de el"-**

**-"el que se tendrá que cuidar es otro"-** respondió serio siguiendo a la chica y mirando a otro lado… no le agrado para nada la forma en la que hablaba de ese tal "ALAIN"… suspiro, solo esperaba salir ya pronto de allí, pero aun tenia que encontrar a alguien mas para que todo estuviera bien

**-"solo espero… que Noy-chan este bien, ya es de noche"-** Himeno hablo con preocupación en su voz, pues su amiga no había corrido con la misma suerte que ella… el lugar donde estaba seguramente seria peor que el infierno

**oo**

**oo**

****

**oo**

**oo**

Se sujetaba la mejilla mientras que varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos… definitivamente prefería estar en su casa escuchando los gritos… esos no dolían ni traumaban de esa forma tan vil como lo estaba siendo ahora… todas esas mujeres en frente de ella, desmayadas… desnudas y algunas con golpes en sus rostros, la única que había quedado despierta en ese lugar era ella… ya era muy noche, pero sentía que si dormía ese hombre que estaba en frente de ella con terrible olor a licor… y, si no fuera por esa sabana que ella misma le había aventado estaba segura de que vería una asquerosidad… le entro el mareo de repente y las ganas de vomitar de tan solo imaginarlo le entraron de repente, poniendo parte de su rostro verde, necesitaba un cubo en el cual deshacerse de eso de inmediato.

**-"Donde… donde…" - **su asco de tan solo pasar por allí era mucho mas grande, todo el aroma de licor se mesclaba con otros que no le agradaba ni si quiera observar… se llevo ambas manos a los ojos y recargada en la pared se dejo caer poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo, tenia que relajarse e intentar salir de allí… y llevarse a su amiga con ella… **-"tengo que pensar… en claro todo"-** lamio con ligereza su labio inferior, el sabor metálico de la sangre se hizo presente… esa era su segunda noche allí y sentía que ya no podría aguantar una mas… ya no… ninguna mas, esos recuerdos que inundaban su mente… ESOS ASQUEROSOS RECUERDOS **–"ya no mas… ya no mas"-**

**oo**

**oo  
**

_*******************************- FLASH BACK**_

_**oo**_

_**oo**_

_**-"ponte esta ropa… mi "Chica Salvaje"-**__ le aventó el hombre unas pequeñas telas, que fácilmente no se podía considerar ropa, sino nada mas que simples trapos_

_**-"Esto no tapa nada"-**__ se quejo la chica, le dolían de mas las muñecas, aun tenia esos grilletes molestos y aunque no jalara mucho aunque sea para tomar alguna cosa, le proporcionaban descargas que la entumecían en cierta forma __**–"me niego a ponerme esas porquerías de trapos asquerosos que me has dado"-**_

_**-"No te estoy preguntando preciosa… tu decides"-**__ se acerco a el y empezó a jadear de una forma que asusto a la chica __**–"Te cambias tu… o le are yo"-**__ le jalo las además de en medio forzando sus muñecas y ocasionando una descarga un poco mas potente que las normales… Noy suprimió el grito con sus labios, no le daría el placer de verla sufrir_

_**-"póngame una sola mano encima y…"-**__ Una mano en su hombro la cayo de repente… atrás de ella se encontraba una hermosa mujer que andaba si acaso en los treinta años, tenia una hermosa piel blanca, cabellos castaños y ojos amielados, llevaba una ropa que dejaba mucho a la imaginación… la mujer hablo_

_**-"mi señor… yo me encargare de cambiar a su nueva mujer"-**__ la sujeto de la mano y haciendo una reverencia se llevo a Noy de allí… caminaron por los pasillos sujetas a esos tubos en las paredes, cuando por fin sintió que estaban lo suficiente lejos y sin que nadie los viera, ella se voltio y le dirigió una mirada severa __**–"eres muy joven y por como lo veo, no eres de por aquí… ¿verdad?"-**_

_**-"si… así es… yo"-**__ acaso había echo algo mal, para molestar a esa mujer_

_**-"No le hables de esa forma si lo que quieres es conservar tu pureza… has lo que te diga… y"-**__ mirando a varios lados para asegurarse de que nadie la este mirando, le entrego a la chica unas frutas __**–"Escúchame bien, esta es la única comida que vas a tener"-**_

_**-"Eh… ¿pero porque?"-**__ acaso ese hombre las mataría a todas de hambre solo porque se le hinchaban los (producto de gallina) __**–"Por que me dices esto"-**_

_**-"Aun no eh terminado de hablar… no consumas nada de la comida que veas en la noche"-**__ la mujer sin decir nada mas le jalo hasta llegar a una habitación donde había mas mujeres, eran muy bellas no lo podía negar, pero… algunas temblaban y lloraban diciendo que no querían mas ser seleccionadas… la mujer ignoro por completo eso y la empujo a un vestidor __**–"cámbiate… mejor hazlo y dale ese gusto"-**_

_**-"no me agradan mucho estas ropas"-**__ empezó a desvestirse y a colocarse esas ropas… era verdad, no tapaban casi nada, su espalda, brazos, vientre, piernas, había muchas partes de su piel descubiertas… salió algo apenada, las mujeres que la veían comenzaban a temblar, varias de ellas se le acercaban _

_**-"No comas… no lo hagas!"-**_

_**-"Escóndete donde puedas en las noches!"-**_

_**-"no duermas de noche!… solo de día!"-**_

_Esas eran algunas de las palabas que alcano a entender… acaso, esas mujeres la querían proteger de algo, sabia que la noche seria insoportable pues ese hombre estaría en la misma habitación que todas ellas, pero… a que se referían con la comida y que se escondiera __**–"disculpa… a que se refieren con eso que dicen"-**__ hablo con Brass que también salía de cambiarse _

_**-"no tengo idea… pero si por algo lo dicen… es porque ellas llevan mas tiempo aquí que nosotras"-**__ doblo las ropas que tenia antes y miro a Noy __**–"lo mejor es hacerles caso y no comer de esa comida… si te fijas bien"-**__ señalo a varias chicas en la esquina de la habitación __**–"sus ojos están de un color rojizo y tiemblan mucho"-**_

_**-"están… ¿drogadas?"-**__ las miro mas detenidamente_

_**-"Al parecer así es"-**__ dio media vuelta dejándola sola_

_El tiempo pasaba y ella seguía allí, el viendo como algunas mujeres empezaban a actuar de formas extrañas, e inapropiadas en lo que a ella se refería, entre ellas mismas en algunas ocasiones se la mostraban un carácter en cierto punto erótico, y espantoso, pues parecía que se miraban entre ellas con lujuria y deseo. Las puertas de esa habitación se fueron abriendo lentamente donde los hombres con sonrisas macabras entraban y colocaban mesas enormes con manteles que se encargaban de perfumar con pequeñas botellas azules, ahora que observaba bien el lugar donde se encontraba era muy bonito, las paredes de un color marfil donde en los bordes pintados suavemente se encontraban extrañas flores azules con el tallo rojizo, mas que nada había camas enormes con diferentes sabanas de colores y decorados, las mujeres empezaban a actuar mas extrañas aun, como nerviosas, desesperadas, algunas se tiraban al suelo como si estuvieran haciendo un berrinche o peor aun, como si les dieran ataques de repente… nunca se imagino que eso seria el inicio de algo terrible_

_**-"Niña…"-**__ la mujer que la había cogido por primera vez, le hablo de nuevo __**–"te lo advertiré una vez mas, en cuanto llegue la comida, no la toques si quiera"-**__ se retiro de nuevo dejándola con la palabra en la boca… ¿acaso la comida contenía esa draga?_

_Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, pero esta vez los hombres llevaban bandejas enormes con comida a montones, algunas más exóticas que otras, algunas muy sencillas como el pan y leche, otras de tan solo verlas le hacían que la saliva le escurriera como cascadas… ¿Cómo podría evitar el tocar esa comida que lucia y de seguro sabría exquisita?, cuando se iba a arrimar a tomar una de las frutas, uno de los hombres de allí se le acerco y con una brocha coloco un liquido amarillento que la fruta fue absorbiendo lentamente hasta que desapareció… con esa cosa encima ya no le dieron ganas de comerla, se volteo a donde estaba el hombre y se fijo que hacia lo mismo con toda la comida, sin dejar nada, incluso a los vinos, la leche y el agua común, echaba un pequeño chorro de ese liquido amarillento, el ho0mbre se retiro dejando todo ya preparado. Las mujeres como si no hubieran comido en siglos se abalanzaron a la comida de inmediato comiendo como cerdos, sin modales algunos, arrebatándose la comida, llenándose la boca con todo lo que pudieran… entonces… ¿ese liquido amarillento era la droga?... lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a Brass y a Lorette tomar un poco de la comida, y en esos instantes empezaron a tomar mas de ella… habían caído_

_La puerta se abrió de un sonoro golpe, el hombre estaba llegando con una copa en mano… y con una estruendosa carcajada haciendo eco en esa habitación, las mujeres pararon de inmediato su comida y lo observaron, algunas con miedo, otras con asco y algunas simplemente lo ignoraban y seguían devorando los restos que quedaban __**–"mis preciosuras… es la hora de la diversión"-**__ El hombre empezó a desnudarse frente a ellas y ya sin ropa alguna, se acomodo en una de las camas_

_Noy estaba muy asustada por lo que veía se escondió detrás de un ropero que estaba cercas de ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta, las ventajas de que el tubo llegara hasta ese lugar, una mujer de cabello negro y piel morena, empezó a desvestirse ella también, cantando una canción, mientras se quitaba cada prenda hacia movimientos con su cuerpo, como si estuviera borracha o algo por el estilo… las carcajadas se hicieron presente en ese lugar y otras mujeres empezaron a imitar a la pelinegra, y lo que mas le sorprendió, fue que Lorette eran una de ellas. El hombre reía cada vez más fuerte_

_**-"MIS PRECIOSURAS!... MIS BELLAS MUJERES!"-**__ el hombre agarro a una de esas chicas y la acerco a el para besarla con toda la pasión y lujuria que tuviera, empezando a toquetearla… la cosa empeoro aun mas, ella solo podía observar las cosas que ocurrían, Brass que un no estaba por completo bajo los efectos de esas drogas, se negó a servirle una copa de vino… el hombre la tomo del cuello donde le metió un golpe en el estomago haciéndola escupir sangre… se levanto de su lugar y con ella un poco inconsciente y aturdida por el golpe, no sentía como el empezaba a arrancarle la ropa y salvajemente, empezaba a violarla, la chica gritaba de dolor, gritaba por lo que le hacían, pero ninguna de las mujeres hacia nada por ayudarla… todas ellas parecen estar bajo un hechizo donde solo la búsqueda del placer estaba en sus mentes, toda una orgia se estaba llevando acabo_

_**-"que… que es todo esto"-**__ Noy temblaba por lo que veía, toda una escena estaba en frente de ella… las mujeres incluso, se daban placer entre ellas… cerro sus ojos y se llevo las manos a los oídos_

_**oo**_

_**oo  
**_

_******************************-FIN FLASH BACK**_

**oo**

**oo**

**-"YA NO QUIERO RECORDARLO"-**

Dentro de un cubo de basura cercano comenzó a vomitar… pero, en si, ¿que podía desechar?... en todo ese día no había comido nada por completo, el saber que todos esas extrañas drogas que se encontraban en cada comida la podrían haber echo actuar de esa forma tan repulsiva… miraba a hora sus manos, la forma en la que se había zafado de esos grilletes no fue la mas adecuada, sus muñecas estaban demasiado lastimadas, que tan solo el mas ligero viento que le diera, le hacia doler mas allá del alma, nunca había llegado a tener ese tipo de quemaduras, sus manos raspadas y con cortes aun abiertos, la sangre seca se encontraba aun en sus manos

**-"me quiero ir de aquí… ¿Himeno donde estas?"-** se sentó en el piso juntando sus rodillas a su pecho mientras que sin importar que sus manos tuvieran sangres se las llevo al rostro, llenándolas ahora de lagrimas silenciosas… eso era mas de lo que podría aguantar **–"Yoru… sácame de aquí… ven por mi"- **suplicaba, rogaba por que sus palabras fueran escuchadas y el chico apareciera por allí con una sonrisa como aquella primera vez que la salvo, ella lo esperaría… tenia esa pequeña esperanza de que aparecería para llevársela y por fin, borrar eso de su mente que la hacia temblar

El ruido de una puerta al abrirse la asusto… acaso serian mas de esos hombres que querían aprovecharse de las chicas ebrias y drogadas, tendría que volverse a esconder una vez mas para protegerse, se destapo ligeramente los ojos… era uno de los guardias de afuera con su armadura… no tendría que hacer ningún ruido. Se levanto con lentitud… pero, sus piernas no le respondían, hizo todo su esfuerzo y logro ponerse de pie… mas aun así, el guardia se volteo de repente mirándola fijamente **-"no… por favor"-**

El guardia en cuanto la vio se acerco a paso rápido hacia ella **–"Noy-sama!"-** hablo el pelirrojo quitándose el casco y arrojándolo lejos de ese lugar, la escena que estaba alrededor de la chica lo había asustado, de tan solo pensar que podría encontrarla en esas mismas condiciones… pero el verla aun con sus ropas puestas y consiente, aunque algo pálida. Llego hasta ella y le reviso las manos, sus heridas eran horribles y parecían al punto de infección, miro sus rostro, estaban brotando lagrimas de sus ojos **–"Noychi… ya estoy aquí… te protegeré"-** la abrazo protectoramente, mientras que con una de sus manos, tomaba sus muñecas… un resplandor verde surgió de ellas

**oo**

**oo**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**oo  
**

**oo**

En la puerta se escucharon varios golpes rápidos y algo fuertes, se levanto de inmediato de su asiento y jalando la puerta con fuerza la abrió de repente… y allí estaba la chica con la bandeja en la mano y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, un poco sonrojada y agachando la cabeza en símbolo de disculpa… pero lo que mas le extrañaba era que no venia sola… sino que había detrás de ella una mujer con un rostro, muy enfadado… pero, ese enfado parecía ser dirigido hacia el, la pregunta era, ¿Por qué?...

**-"Hime-san… por fin regresaste"-** el joven apuesto no lo pensó dos veces y jalo a la chica acercándola a su cuerpo abrazándola fuertemente, cuidando de no tumbar la bandeja con las cosas **–"no llegabas y me estabas preocupando"-**

**-"Discúlpeme joven Alain… no era mi intención el preocuparle de esa forma"-** se separo de el y con una sonrisa le entrego la bandeja con los artículos** –"en mi camino me tope con unos guardias que intentaron abusar de mi…"-**

**-"por las diosas… ¿pero no te hicieron nada verdad?"-** el joven se llevo ambas manos a la boca

**-"No… el me salvo"-** se volteo y señalo a la chica de cabello castaño que seguía con un rostro enfadado

**-"muchísimas gracias por salvarla"-** se acerco tendiendo la mano en forma amistosa con una sonrisa **–"debió de costarte trabajo… eres una chica muy linda"-**

**-"no soy linda…"-** hablo con su voz normal, aventando en forma de rechazo la mano del joven, dejando sorprendido al chico y sobre todo a Himeno por el acto tan grosero del chico **–"y que te quede claro algo… me voy a llevar a Himeno conmigo y a todas las chicas que tengan en esta fortaleza"-** se quito de un solo jalón la peluca y con su mano empezó a tallar su rostro hasta quitarse por completo el maquillaje…

**-"Link… ¿que haces?"-** Himeno se acerco a el un poco apenada por como las chicas que estaban en ese lugar lo miraban

**-"no esta claro…"-** se arranco el vestido en un segundo mostrando que abajo tenia sus ropas normales, aventó a un lado los zapatos y saco de su bolsillo mágico las botas colocándoselas de inmediato **–"ya te encontré… así que nos vamos de inmediato de este lugar"- **se coloco su gorro y acomodo su espada y escudo… sus acciones habían provocado un silencio de muerte en ese lugar

**-"pe-pero y Noy-chan, tenemos que encontrarla primero"-** se quejo la chica haciendo puchero frente a el, se dio media vuelta y tomo del brazo al joven Alain apegándose a el **–"Además quede de ayudarle a curara a las demás chicas de aquí"-**

**-"P-PORQUE TE LE PEGAS ASI?... SEPARATE, SEPARATE AHORA MISMO DE EL!"-** exigió el rubio de inmediato

**-"no eres nadie para mandarme"-** jalando al joven Alain se dirigió hacia las otras chicas, que al igual que ella, algunas tenían vendas en sus muñecas y tobillos… pero otras aun tenían bajo los grilletes heridas aun sangrantes, o quemaduras graves **–"en cuanto termine aquí nos iremos todos"-** miro de lado al chico ojiazul **–"pero el Joven Alain se viene con nosotros"-** cambio su mirada a una gran sonrisa

En esos momentos el rubio lo miraba con rabia, pero mas que nada la rabia iba dirigida hacia el chico que correspondía la sonrisa de Himeno, ¿porque ese hombre le llamaba "Hime" cuando ese apodo se lo había puesto el?, ¿Qué era lo que le veía a ese sujeto?... no es que le importara ni nada por el estilo pero, no era apropiado de una señorita ir COQUETEANDO con el hijo del malnacido que la encerró allí… se cruzo de brazos y fue a recargarse en una pared

**-"Hime-san… porque esta tan molesto ese joven"-** tomo las manos de una de las chicas y con el agua de las botellas empezó a limpiar sus heridas **–"acaso será que…"-**

**-"no tengo idea…"-** empezó a vendar las manos de esa chica, mirándola de repente **–"cuando terminemos de vendarlas a todas, el nos sacara de aquí…"-** le sonrió

**-"Hime-san… te importa si… hablo solo un poco con el"-** Alain no dejaba de mirar a Link ni por un momento… cosa que le causo mucha gracia a Himeno

**-"Adelante pero… déjame decirte que el no parece tener ese tipo de gustos"-** observo como el joven chico se paraba de su lado y se acercaba lentamente al ojiazul… de allí en mas todas las chicas con una sonrisita vieron como el chico hablaba animadamente con el rubio que contestaba con palabras secas **–"la sorpresa que se va a llevar cuando se entere"- **Continuo curando y vendando a las demás chicas con quemaduras

**-"Dime Hime-san.."-** pregunto una chica morena de ojos claros y vestido verde esmeralda, se acerco mas a la chica al igual que todas las demás con caras muy curiosas **–"ese chico de allí… es un hombre muy apuesto"-**

**-"emm… bueno… Link es un hombre muy guapo"-** se sonrojo juntando ambos dedos índices haciendo un ademan… algo extraño **–"por que lo dices"-**

**-"si que tienes suerte… se ve que es fuerte y además guapo"-** todas soltaron una sonrisa cómplice menos Himeno que las miraba con la incógnita en la cabeza **–"Te cuida mucho… tienes un novio muy lindo"-**

Acaso había escuchado bien **–"N-N-NOVIO?... no se equivocan el no es mi novio"-** hablaba ahora con el rostro del color del rábano… tomo aire y suspiro lentamente, se volteo ligeramente hacia el… al parecer ya hablaba un poco mas con el joven Alain **–"me trata así porque se siente un poco responsable por lo que paso"- ** el sonrojo se esfumo y continuo curando a la siguiente chica frente a ella **–"digamos que parte de su orgullo como espadachín y caballero tiene que ver con esto"-**

**-"aaa… que aburrido y que desperdicio tuyo"-** la chica morena siguió hablando, pero ahora observando sus vendajes, ya no dolía tanto como antes **–"si fuera de mi parte… ya lo habría atrapado con mis encantos"-** hizo una pose en frente de ellas, una pose que las demás chicas aplaudieron y catalogaron como "Pose Sexy"…

**-"siento decepcionarte Matto-san… pero el es un hombre comprometido"-** se acerco y le coloco un brazo en el hombro arruinando su momento de encanto… soltó en una ligera carcajada haciendo que las demás chicas soltaran un suspiro de desilusión **–"no me digan que todas se fijaron en el"-** se rio aun mas fuerte **–"pues déjeme decirles que su prometida es la Princesa Zelda"-** Todas las chicas callaron de inmediato ante su comentario

**-"Acaso ella… ¿no esta muerta ya?"-** pregunto Matto con su rostro serio **–"Acaso… nuestra princesa no esta muerta desde hace 2 años?"-**

**-"No lo se… yo no soy de aquí"-** se levanto recogiendo el agua y las vendas que habían sobrado después de curarlas **–"El asegura que esta viva… y la esta buscando, no se mucho de eso"-** miro a todas las demás chicas que estaban serias y algunas con sus miradas bajas **–"¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas?"-**

**-"La princesa era la que nos protegía… pero ahora que ella no esta, ese hombre hizo lo que le dio su gana y por eso nosotras somos tratadas de esa forma… no hay salvación para Hyrule"-** Matto hablo por sus compañeras, de alli… ella era la que tenia mas tiempo encerrada en ese lugar, y era la que se podía decir que las lideraba a todas, pues ella era como la voz de la razón en momentos críticos, siempre alentando a las mas tímidas a seguir adelante

**-"no se preocupen… Link jura y perjura que esta viva y que la va a encontrar… estoy segura de que todo esto por lo que están pasando ustedes y los demás se terminara pronto"- **tan solo dos días, dos días habían bastado para que ella socializara muy bien con todas las chicas de allí y también con el joven Alain… había corrido con la suerte de que con ese joven chico las cosas no eran como se creía, el nunca las había tocado, nuca las había lastimado y aunque llevaran vestidos de damas de diversión, solo eran por las apariencias pues… al Joven Alain era una persona que les había dado una salvación mientras estuvieran allí, era una amiga mas… pues… a el, las mujeres no le atraían en lo mas mínimo, para nada.

**-"QUEEEEEEEEEE?"-**

Un grito la distrajo de sus pensamientos, todas las chicas voltearon y vieron al Joven Alain que reía a carcajadas haciendo ademanes con las manos… algo extrañas y a Link, bueno de el no se podía decir mucho… estaba completamente congelado como piedra, muy retirado del joven Alain y mas pálido que un fantasma… de solo ver esa escena ya se imaginaba que había pasado, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro… por fin, Link se había dado cuenta del pequeño secreto que el Joven Alain había guardado tan recelosamente para todos los hombres de allí, bueno… ellas eran una excepción **–"Link… Joven Alain, ¿todo esta bien?"-**

**-"Hime-san… hablaba con Link sobre algunos gustos que teníamos"-** Hablo el joven Alain con un sonrojo y una gran sonrisa en sus labios, se llevo ambas manos al rostro y tímidamente balbuceando cosas inentendibles la sacudió de un lado a otro… **-"tenemos algunos gustos similares… eso es tan maravilloso"-**

El chico seguía hablando y al parecer… bailando como una serpiente y por el otro lado Link el color de la piel de link iba pasando definitivamente a un color Blanco… en un parpadear de ojos el ya no estaba en la esquina arrumbado y con el alma de fuera… sino que ahora estaba detrás de Himeno temblando y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos

**-"nunca me había topado con alguien así"-** repitió como dos veces esa misma frase a espaldas de Himeno mientras que varias lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, se acurruco en la espalda de la chica **–"no dejes que se me acerque por favor… por favor"-** le susurro pegándose mas a la chica

soltó el suspiro y media sonrisa se salió de sus labios **–"te lo advertí… pero no me quisiste hacer caso, te haría ido mejor si te hubieras quedado con el traje de señorita… pero no, quisiste lucirte con tu hombría"-**

**-"lo siento"-** prácticamente estaba pegada a ella, no se iba a soltar por nada del mundo y mas después de lo que ese "hombre" de allá le acaba de confesar abiertamente… había escuchado de ese tipo de personas pero era la primera vez que veía a uno de frente y… si que lo había asustado… se había enfrentado contra monstruos y con cosas que la mayoría de las personas no conocía y ni sabia de su existencia, había ganado mucho conocimiento sobre el mundo y las armas… pero nadie ni nada lo había preparado para ese tipo de encuentros, no sabia que hacer…

**-"siento que lo vaya a decepcionar Joven Alain"-** dijo la chica parando el baile del joven **–"pero Link ya tiene… mmm… novia, por lo que no le puede corresponder"-** junto sus manos penosamente y agacho la cabeza, tenia que hacer por lo menos algo para quitárselo de encima a Link porque si no… con tal de conquistarlo iría con ellos a todos lados y podía correr el riesgo de lastimarse

**-"De verdad?... ash que mal"-** dejo su danza y se giro a ver a Link con un rostro muy triste, sacando un pequeño pañuelo y limpiando sus lagrimas muy dramáticamente **–"al parecer mi amado Link… nuestro destino es estar separados"-** fue corriendo a donde se encontraban las otras chicas… a intentar consolarse en los hombros de ellas

**-"eso… fue raro…"-** se separo ligeramente el ojiazul mirando hacia donde estaba esa extraña escena de puras "chicas" consolándose entre ellas por la gran decepción que se habían llevado

**-"no es una mala persona… de eso estoy segura"-** ya todas estaban en coediciones de salir de allí… así que solo faltaba que encontrara a Noy y todo estaría arreglado **–"Link vamos a buscar a Noy-chan… ella esta en peores condiciones que yo"-** al momento que quiso dar un paso hacia adelante, su cuerpo no avanzaba… parecía que su cuerpo estuviera pegada a una pared muy fuerte… miro hacia abajo y vio que el chico tenia uno de sus brazos rodeando su cintura y pegándola a el cada vez que se quería mover… un leve sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas **–"emm… etto… Link"-**

**-"si… ¿que pasa?"-** se volteo ligeramente a verla

**-"ya te salve… no te va a molestar… creo… pero"-** se sonrojo aun mas, pues el chico inconscientemente con su otra mano, rodeo aun mas su cintura **–"ya… ya… ya me puedes soltar"-**

**-"eh?... a que te refie…"-** miro sus manos, prácticamente parecía que la estaba amarrando a el en un abrazo… su sonrojo fue mas fuerte que el de ella, en un solo segundo quito sus manos y se alejo de ella cinco metros con las manos en alto **–"l-lo s-s-siento"-**

**-"ya esta bien… vamos a buscar a Noy-chan"-** aprovecharía que el Joven Alain estaba entretenido con las otras chicas en pláticas… de chicas… y seguida de Link caminaron de puntitas sin hacer ruido por lo largo de esa habitación, procurando no ser vistos, regresarían una vez que encontraran a la chica faltante y saldrían de allí. Llegaron a la Puerta y la abrieron silenciosamente, salieron y la volvieron a cerrar, ya afuera sus rostros se volvieron serios **–"muy bien… como sabes no tengo mucho tiempo aquí, pero a lo que me dijo Alain la habitación de su padre esta por esa dirección"-**

**-"bien… tendremos que correr… ¿puedes?"-** miro los pies de la chica… llevaba unos tacones algo altos… *¿Cómo podía caminar con esas cosas puestas?*… ella vio hacia donde estaba dirigida su mirada… lo que hizo lo sorprendió, pues se quito los zapatos y golpeándolos en la pared de un ángulo, logro quitarle los tacones **–"pero… ¿qué?"-**

**-"no son cómodos… pero puedo correr mejor así que con tacones"-** se los volvió a colocar y empezó a correr dejando al chico atrás… segundos después ya lo tenia a un lado, definitivamente era mas rápido que ella. Pasaron por todo el pasillo corriendo… estaba algo oscuro pero había algo muy raro en todo eso… no había ni un solo guardia en esos lugares. Al momento de que Himeno corriendo, dio una vuelta muy cerrada en una esquina del pasillo choco tan secamente que se escucho como si dos cocos chocaran fuertemente… si no es porque Link reacciono rápido, caería de seco al piso. Todo se le movía, se había puesto borroso y quería pasar a negro… ¿con quien se había topado?, ¿acaso era algún guardia del lugar?, sacudió un poco su cabeza para intentar recuperar su vista… y en cuanto vio, pego el grito de inmediato… al igual que la persona con la que choco

**-"ANIMAAAAL!"-** dijeron al uníoslo y señalándose con rostros molestos

**-"mira que si eres bruta, eso me dolió muchísimo!"-** Himeno se separo de Link para encararla directamente

**-"mira quien lo dice… la despistada de primera, crees que yo sentí bonito ese cocazo"-** Noy, quien también había sido sujetada por el pelirrojo para evitar su caída al piso, se separo de el bruscamente y se acerco a la chica con aspecto amenazador

**-"yo no soy despistada!"-** levanto la mano y le tomo la mejilla jalándola fuertemente

**-"SI LO ERES Y SIEMPRE LO SERAS!... ME DUELE!"-** imitándola le tomo la mejilla y la jalo del lado contrario, ambas chicas emprendiendo una batalla como de perros y gatos, mirándose con chispas en los ojos y lastimándose, ya sea jalando sus cabellos o sus mejillas

Ya sin decir ninguna palabra… se hizo el silencio entre ellas, y con eso, se dejaron tanto mejillas como cabellos… sus rostros se volvieron serios y no dejaban de mirarse… Link y Yoru contenían la respiración pues no sabían lo siguiente que harían las chicas… era la primera vez que las veían pelear…

**-"NOYYY-CHAAAAN!"-**

**-"HIII-CHAAAAN!"-**

Gritaron ambas chicas abrazándose y soltando un mar de lagrimas… se dejaron caer al suelo y su llanto continuo… Link y Yoru definitivamente habían caído en una conclusión, esas niñas si que eran muy extrañas, primero peleaban por una tontería y después se abrazaban a llorar **–"Nunca había visto algo como esto"-** dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo viendo a ambas chicas como se levantaban y dejaban de llorar poco a poco

**-"¿Noy-chan estas bien?"-** la miro de arriba abajo buscando heridas o vendajes… algún símbolo de maltrato que le hubiera hecho ese horrible sujeto

**-"No me fue muy bien que digamos… pero ya estoy muy bien gracias a Yoru"-** mostro sus manos y tobillos, incluso el golpe que le había proporcionado el hombre ya no estaba, ni una sola mancha de sangre en su piel… pero si sangre seca en sus "ropas" o en las telita que llevaba **–"Yoru tiene una especia de magia que cura… es genial"-**

**-"vaya… entonces ya todo esta bien"-** sonrió… su amiga ya estaba bien, su preocupación ya había desaparecido, suspirando se giro para con Link **–"ahora solo tenemos que ver la forma de sacar a las mujeres de aquí"-**

**-"no hay que preocuparse mas por eso…"-** hablo el pelirrojo en voz baja **–"Noychi y yo nos encargamos de sacar ya a todas las mujeres que estaban en la zona de servidumbre y con el hombre que parece cerdo"-** se acomodo un poco sus ropas sacudiéndolas un poco

**-"entonces era por eso que no veíamos guardias por aquí"-** el rubio volvió a soltar un suspiro pasando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza **–"entonces… solo faltan las mujeres que están con el otro sujeto"-** su imaginación voló… solo un poco… se imaginaba el regresar feliz a esa habitación y como el hombre lo recibía con un hermoso fondo decorado de diferentes tipos de flores mientras con los brazos abiertos le decía _**-"mi querido Link… regresaste por mi"-**_ el hombre se le abalanzaba en un fuerte abrazo y todo terminaba en… en…

**-"AAAH!... LINK, QUE TE PASA!... ESTAS BIEN?"-** Himeno preocupada se acerco al chico rubio… pues este estaba más pálido y transparente que una hoja de papel mantequilla, tirado en el suelo y con el alma saliendo de su cuerpo…

**-"y a este… ¿que le pasa?"-** Noy miro a Yoru buscando una respuesta pero… el pelirrojo estaba igual que el… ni idea de que era lo que le pasaba al rubio o en que estaría pensando **–"bueno… pues… me quedare con la duda"-**

Con un Link ya mas recuperado y de un tono levemente azul, emprendieron lentamente su regreso a la habitación donde s e encontraban las chicas restantes… su caminata era en silencio… bueno y ni pues de repente se escuchaban las risitas de ambas chicas que se cuchicheaban una que otra palabra… gracias a que Link y Yoru tenían unas orejas diferente a la de cualquier humano… su audición era solo un poco mas aguda… fácilmente podían escuchar lo que ambas chicas decían… provocando que al rubio se le subieran solo por unos segundos los colores para después pasar a un tono verdoso… Yoru por su parte se tapaba su boca solo para evitar que su risa se escuchara

**-"Valla… así que ese apuesto chico que considerabas un príncipe azul resulto ser"-** se llevo ambas manos a la boca, eso si que la había sorprendido mucho… no creía que en ese mundo también hubiera ese tipo de "hombres" con esos gustos… pero bueno, el mundo era demasiado grande, y allí habían encontrado de cosas que nunca se imagino que existieran

**-"si verdad… pero es un buen sujeto el se encargo de vendar y tratar mis heridas"-** le mostro sus vendajes con una sonrisa **–"además me eh echo de muy buenas amigas allí"-** sonrió aun mas… ya no faltaba mucho por llegar

**-"si ya me imaginaba… eres un caso especial"-** se rio también… aunque ella no había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar con las mujeres que estaban con ella, les estaba tan agradecida pues le habían evitado el terminar de una forma tan desastrosa…

**-"Ya llegamos… jeje"-** Himeno lentamente abrió la puerta, topándose con algo que la dejo mas quieta que nada… trago saliva duramente… no se movió de la puerta para que ninguno de los tres restantes entrara. Frente a ella y en su cuello había una gran espada que un enorme hombre gorila (a como ella lo veía) sujetaba con una sonrisa el arma de gran filo…

**-"mira que tenemos aquí… la otra belleza"-** su sonrisa era enorme y sus ojos desprendían rabia… directamente hacia ella** –"cierra la puerta querida…"-**

**-"como es… que estas aquí"- **mirando ligeramente hacia atrás, cerro la puerta encargándose de que ninguno de los allí presentes viera lo que había detrás de ella… intento mostrarse lo mas relajada posible para que no sospechara nada… miro hacia una esquina donde estaban todas las mujeres junto con el Joven Alain… el tenia un gran golpe en la frente que sangraba un poco, si no fuera por la mano de Matto que sujetaba la herida, esta sangraría mas

**-"alguien saco a mis mujeres y a mis sirvientas de este lugar"-** se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentado, y sujetando una bata que cubría su cuerpo… se acerco lentamente a la chica **–"también desapareció tu linda amiguita… ninguna dejo rastro"- **levanto su mano y acaricio su rostro **–"las únicas mujeres que quedan son las de este lugar"-**

**-"y… ¿yo que tengo que ver con esto?"-** retiro su rostro y dio pasos atrás, aquel hombre apestaba a alcohol… con lo mucho que le gustaba ese aroma **–"si Noy-chan se escapo… yo no tengo nada que ver con eso"-**

**-"mi niña… una persona como ella no se iría sin su mejor amiga"-** hizo señas con sus manos y lentamente varios hombres con sus armas empezaron a rodearla **–"ella tiene que regresar por ti… por lo menos"- **sonrió de nuevo y se acerco mas a ella… acerco su rostro mas al de ella echando todo su apestoso aliento en su rostro… sus dientes amarillentos le mostraron que ese acercamiento tenia un propósito mas **–"para cuando venga por ti.. tu ya serás mi mujer"-**

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta que estaba a su lado, esta se encontraba abierta… ¿acaso no la había cerrado?, ¿nadie se había dado cuenta de eso?... una sonrisa se formo en su rostro**-"Sera mejor que no intentes hacer eso… pues estoy segura de que una persona disfrutara partirte el rostro si te atreves a tocarme de nuevo"-**

**-"De verdad… ¿dime quien se atrevería a tocarme?"-** su mano toco de nuevo su rostro… ella se encontraba seria, pero aun así disfrutaba de aquellas criaturas que lo desafiaran… **-"Eres muy linda…."-** lentamente bajo su mano a su cuello y de allí a su hombro, pasando por su brazo y moviéndola cada vez mas a su pecho

Justo antes de que tocara una parte indebida, una patada dada directamente en su rostro de frente lo tumbo en donde había cuatro de sus guardias… frente a Himeno ahora se encontraba el chico rubio tronando sus nudillos al tiempo que movió su cuello de un lado a otro… miro a los demás hombres que había a su alrededor **–"aaa… solo son diecisiete hombres mas… no veo la necesidad de sacar el arma… ¿y tu Yoru?"-**

-****ARRRRGH****- tres hombres cayeron inconscientes… y atrás de ellos estaba el chico pelirrojo

**-"Las armas solo se usan con los monstruos y criaturas que quieran dañar al inocente"- **se sacudió las manos… detrás de el salió Noy mirando mejor la situación… localizo a las demás chicas y gracias al espacio que le abrió Yoru se dirigió a donde estaba ellas y el Joven Alain **–"Noychi… le puedo dejar eso a usted"-**

**-"Claro confía a mi… tengo experiencia con Himeno"-** sonrió revisando la herida que tenia en la cabeza el chico de ojos grises...**-"Himeno es algo propensa a accidentes así que me tuve que enseñar para estarla curando de cada cosa que se haga"-** de la nada ya tenia en las manos vendas, algodón y una botella de agua, dejando a las chicas sorprendidas

**-"Discúlpame el que sea han propensa a tanto accidente**"- con toda tranquilidad Himeno ya también estaba a un lado de ella y revisando a las demás chicas… Mientras ellas estaban ocupadas, Link y Yoru estaban en una pequeña competición de haber quien de los dos se encargaba de acabar con mas hombres en un ese rato… sin darse cuanta de que por la puerta entraban mas hombres dispuestos a pelear

**-"6… 7…. 10"- **el ojiazul era mas rápido que cualquier hombre normal… uno de ellos se le abalanzo con la espada dispuesto a cortarle un brazo, pero su agilidad le ayudo mucho, pues logro moverse a tiempo y de un solo golpe en el rostro lo tumbo por completo… el siguiente parecía mas confiado que el anterior, pues este tenia dos armas en manos… se le abalanzo pegando un grito de guerra pero Link, barriéndolo con su pierna lo tumbo de forma que su cabeza pegara directamente en el piso de forma seca, causándole de inmediato el desmayo… los siguientes eran tres hombres… dos lo sujetaron por los brazos y el tercero logro acertarle un golpe en el estomago **–"que cobardía… son unos montoneros"-** con la clara atención de darle un segundo golpe… el hombre tomo mas vuelo para dar con mas fuerza… pero el rubio fue mas inteligente, dio un brinco enredando a los dos que lo tenían sujeto, estrellando sus cabezas con brusquedad… detuvo el golpe y con dirigiendo una ultima sonrisa a su atacante… le regreso el golpe en el estomago tres veces mas fuerte **–"vamos quien mas quiere pelear!"-**

**-"Eres un bruto Link… 8… 9… 10"-** Yoru era un poco mas sutil con sus atacantes, pues el de leves golpes en la nuca los dejaba inconscientes… solo necesitaba de una mano para deshacerse de ellos… **-"esto es muy sencillo"-**

**-"eres un presumido… desde que tengo memoria"-** el rubio seguía con sus peleas **–"14… 15… 16"-**

**-"por dios… prácticamente yo te vi nacer… por lo que tengo mas experiencia en peleas que tu"-** con sus sutiles pero agiles movimientos acababa con sus oponentes **-"18… 19… 20"-**

Las peleas continuaban y los hombres seguían entrando… mientras eso ocurría las chicas salían por una ventana que daba a espaldas del lugar… Himeno y Noy se encargaban de que salieran por allí… el chico se comprometió a guiarlas y llevarlas a salvo a sus casas… Noy se acerco y sin que la vieran los hombres les dijo **–"Yoru preparo varios carromatos jalados por caballos… están detrás de la fortaleza junto a dos caballos… tomen uno y escapen lejos… nosotras nos quedaremos aquí a esperarlos"-**… El joven Alain les sonrió y abrazándolas

**-"Espero verlas una vez mas…"-**

Himeno le sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo **–"y nosotras a ustedes… a todas ustedes"-**

**-"Cuídense… y muchas gracias por todo"- ** se despidió el chico saliendo el por la ventana

**-"¡ 37 !"- **gritaron al uníoslo ambos chicos… ya no había mas hombres, todos estaba inconscientes y apilados en forma de montaña… ambos estaba agitados y se miraban de forma desafiante… eso era imposible… que ambos chicos hayan terminado con la misma cantidad de hombres armados… pero aun faltaba uno… uno que se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta viendo nerviosamente como todos sus hombres habían sido derrotados muy fácilmente por esos dos chicos

**-"Link… aun queda el cerdo mayor"-** Himeno lo señalo acusadoramente llamando la atención de ambos chicos…

El hombre de inmediato salió corriendo a lo que le permitían sus piernas… solo pensaba en salir de allí lo mas rápido que se le permitiera… no contaba con que link y Yoru fueran mas rápidos que el… el rubio alcanzándolo en un segundo saco de sus bolsos un gancho que encajo en la pared contraria, haciendo que el sujeto callera de inmediato por la cadena de este… **-"¿porque todos quiere huir después de que se ven en problemas?"-**

**-"No lo se… pero a este tenemos que entregarlo al Pueblo… ellos sabrán que hacer con el"-** Yoru saco unas sogas pasándole una a Link **–"Este hombre Gauss… será castigado bajo un juicio justo en el pueblo"-**

El hombre no se resistió para nada… se dejo amarrar, no tenia oportunidad contra ambos chicos… los demás hombres también se rindieron y se entregaron ya libremente a ambos, atados de las manos Yoru los guio hasta una carromato donde los subió a algunos y otros se fueron caminando… arriba de los caballos iban ambas chicas, cubiertas con las capas de ellos iban en silencio por el camino de vuelta al pueblo… solo eran audibles los cascos del caballo y las ruedas de la carreta… todo era tan tranquilo, y la oscuridad de la noche agregaba en cierto aspecto una inquebrantable paz

**-"valla… ahora ya estamos libres pero…"-** Himeno hablando en voz baja se dirigió a su amiga… **-"una vez entregados estos hombres… ¿que vamos a hacer nosotras?"-** miro a todos esos hombres que con la cabeza gacha caminaban en fila india detrás de ellas

**-"me imagino que ellos querrán que sigamos viajando con ellos"-** le contesto Noy

**-"Pero… ya eh tenido demasiado con eso de Súper Aventuras"-** agacho su vista mirando las riendas de Epona… la yegua en la que se encontraba montada **–"me… quiero ir a mi casa"-**

**-"mmm…"-** fue la simple contestación de su amiga… ella ni si quiera sabia el como habían llegado allí, mucho menos el como le harían para regresar, estaban allí por un accidente y nada mas

De nuevo el silencio se hizo… fueron durante varias horas que continuo el camino, el cielo comenzaba a aclarar y el sol a asomarse por entre las montañas, ellas hacían lo posible por mantenerse despiertas pero el sueño las estaba venciendo y cada tres minutos daban cabezadas… Link mirando como ambas chicas se estaban quedando dormidas se acerco a ellas y tomo las riendas de Epona y Líenle… **-"Hime-chan… resiste un poco mas ya estamos cerca"-** se giro a la otra chica **–"Noy-chan… también tiene que resistir de acuerdo"-** ambas chicas le sonrieron levemente. Por seguridad decidió quedarse con ambas chicas… el camino era pesado para ellas pues era la primera vez que no descansaban para nada y el pueblo estaba un poco retirado…a lo lejos pudo distinguir ya el pueblo, y a algunos aldeanos que hacían guardia en la entrada principal… jalando un poco las riendas de los caballos se volteo a con Yoru **–"apuremos el paso…"- **

Yoru haciendo caso al rubio, apuro el paso de los hombres hasta que por fin llegaron a la entrada de ese poblado donde fueron recibidos de inmediato… a todos los hombres se les hizo un juicio donde como castigo tendrían que ayudar en la reconstrucción total de la población, si no lo hacían de la forma correcta, habían puesto como amenaza el llamar a Link y a Yoru para que les motivaran a su forma a hacer las cosas de una buena manera… y el Hombre Gauss… ese hombre por ser uno de los partidarios y seguidores de Ganondorf fue encerrado en un calabozo creado por los aldeanos… asegurándose de que tuviera siempre alimentos, pero estando siempre en aislamiento… Las chicas habían sido mandadas a otro poblado cercano para su tratado, sobre todo para aquellas que habían sido drogadas de forma excesiva… Ahora… en esa parte de Hyrule, parecía que recuperaba parte de su paz

El rubio miro a la chica que estaba ya medio dormida cercas de un árbol recargada de pie… ya tenia sus ropas normales lilas con blanco y Yoru ya se había encargado de sus heridas en manos y tobillos… parecía que se iba a abrazar al árbol para quedar dormida de pies… le dio un poco de risa y se acerco a ella, sin preguntar ni pedir permiso la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola con suavidad

**-"pero… ¿qué?... Link… hola"-** sonrió un poco la chica, la tomo por sorpresa pero de lo medio dormida que estaba no le tomo mucha importancia

**-"por que no te has ido ya a descansar"-** le hablo en voz baja, comenzando a caminar en dirección a una de las casas que los aldeanos de allí, muy amablemente les habían prestado temporalmente para que descansaran

**-"no… es que… ****Maggyeri… me hablo"-** dijo medio acurrucándose en sus brazos y preparándose para entregarse a Morfeo… pero abrió los ojos de nuevo, no se podía dormir… la niña le llamaba y tenia que verla…

**-"¿Maggyeri?... te refieres a la niña que esta con el Sabio Henbu"-** detuvo sus pasos y la miro… **-"¿ella te hablo?"-**

**-"si… tengo que verla, dijo que era urgente"-** intento zafarse de los brazos del chico pero… el sueño era demasiado grande y comparando su fuerza con la de el… no conseguía nada de nada

**-"Definitivamente tienes que descansar…"-** Acomodándola mejor emprendió de nuevo su ida a la casa pero se detuvo al ver como de un árbol cercano salía de entre la corteza una pequeña cabecita de cabellos negros amarrados en dos trenzas… **-"¿Esa era… Maggyeri?"- **con suavidad bajo a la chica y tomando su mano para que no se le durmiera en el camino llegaron hasta el árbol donde la niña salió por completo con una sonrisa

**-"Joven Link, Señorita Himeno… me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo"-** hizo una reverencia a ambos que estos regresaron **–"El señor Henbu me mando a darles esto"- **saco de su bolsillo un pequeño cofre que se lo entrego directamente a Himeno **–"dice que lo abran cuando estén solo ustedes cuatro juntos y solos"- **se dio media vuelta y les sonrió de nuevo girando el rostro **–"me retiro… Adiós"-** entrando de nuevo en la corteza del árbol… desapareció

**-"Para que será esto"-** dijo la chica un poco despabilada, miro el cofre, estaba muy bonito… de un color ocre con las orillas de un metal completamente blanco, tenia la marca dorada de la trifuerza en lo que parecía la cerradura

**-"no lo se… pero vallamos por Noy-chan y Yoru para ver su contenido"-** tomando de nuevo su mano la jalo en dirección a la casa

**oo**

**oo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oo**

**oo**

**-"Sabes… tengo hambre no eh comido en todo un día"-** hablo un poco malhumorada la chica de ropas azules** –"también tengo mucho sueño**

**-"Yo tengo sueño y no me estoy quejando… que amargada te escuchaste"- **Himeno hizo ademanes con sus manos de un lado a otro…

**-"no tientes tu suerte en estos momentos…"-** se cruzo de brazos matando con la mirada a la chica que prácticamente había ignorado sus ultimas palabras… definitivamente no sabia como era posible que fuera la amiga de una niña como esa… así de infantil, despistada… sin mencionar otros defectos que sabia que saldrían a relucir frente a los chicos conforme pasara el tiempo **–"mejor será que digas lo que tienes que decir y ya"-**

**-"ya voy… es mas… yo casi no puse atención… que lo diga Link"-** le paso el pequeño cofre al chico rubio que la miraba de forma desaprobatoria y soltando un suspiro

**-"El sabio Henbu envió esto para nosotros cuatro… pero dijo que lo hiciéramos en un lugar en solitario"- **termino de hablar para poner la caja en medio de los cuatro… si habían cumplido con la condición, habían salido del pueblo dejando los caballos allí, solo para ver el contenido de la pequeña caja… ahora estaban en el bosque a las afueras del poblado donde solo se encontraban algunas plantas ya arboles como testigos

**-"¿El sabio no menciono nada mas?"- **pregunto el pelirrojo curioso por el contenido de la caja

**-"no… solo fue todo eso lo que Maggyeri nos dijo"-** le respondió Link… se hizo el silencio y todos a la vez soltaron el suspiro **–"¿quien la va a abrir?"-**

**-"Yo la quiero abrir!… yo por favor"-** levanto la mano moviéndola eufóricamente la chica de ropas lilas… Los chicos la miraron de forma un poco desconfiada

**-"será mejor que la dejen… o si no insistirá demasiado y hartara… créanme"-** les dijo seriamente Noy a los chicos… todos soltaron el suspiro y con las cabezas miraron a Himeno dando su aprobación de abrir el pequeño cofre

La chica la tomo un poco temblorosa… paso con dificultad la saliva, hizo ejercicios de respiración solo para relajarse, después de las cosas que habían sucedido a su alrededor, no esperaba que algo bonito saliera de ese cofre… aunque viniera del Sabio Henbu, no era bueno confiarse por mas pequeñas que fueran las cosas… todos la seguían mirando esperando a que la abriera… Lentamente, tocando el emblema de la Trifuerza, lo fue abriendo lentamente… hasta quedar completamente abierta. Adentro de la caja había solo una pequeña esfera brillante que fue ascendiendo lentamente, flotando hasta llegar a la altura de su cabeza… en eso… Brillo tan intensamente que los cegó por completo

**-"KYAAAAAAAH!"-** el grito de Himeno fue lo único que escucharon después del destello de luz… de allí, todo se volvió oscuro… nada de ruido, todo de nuevo era un silencio sepulcral… estaban los cuatro inconscientes…

Lentamente el primero en abrir los ojos fue Yoru… no se sentía diferente, pero… podía sentir en el ambiente un cambio drástico de temperatura y de aroma, fue incorporando lentamente su cuerpo, a sus lados se encontraban Link y ambas chicas, miro bien el lugar… no era el mismo en el que estaban hace momentos… cercas de ellos estaba el pequeño cofre pero cerrado de nuevo, lo tomo e intento abrirlo pero, por mas fuerza que hiciera, este no cedía… lo hizo a un lado y se dedico a despertarlos a los tres… primero al chico rubio que se quedo igual que el al ver el lugar, algo confundido… y después a las chicas que se despertaron lentamente y mirando el lugar… pero al ver el lugar

**-"Noy-chan… estas viendo lo que yo"-** dijo una pasmada Himeno con los ojos muy abiertos observando detenidamente su alrededor

**-"Creo que si… este lugar es"-** dijo casi en un susurro casi inaudible

**-"si… así es…"-**se giro a mirarla lentamente… no podía equivocarse, ese tipo de pinos, de arboles, de arbustos, solo los había visto en un lugar… no se podía equivocar para nada **-"estamos en el Bosque de la Primavera…"- **ambos chicos la miraban con incógnitas en sus cabezas. Himeno se incorporo lentamente mirando el piso… había un sendero… el mismo sendero que habían tomado después de salir para ir a caminar un rato… el mismo lugar donde había aparecido un extraño agujero por donde habían caído ambas

**-"entonces… ¿regresamos a casa?"-**

**oo**

**oo**

**oo  
**

********************NOTAS DE AUTOR**

**oo**

**oo**

**oo  
**

**Aquí finalizando el capitulo 8, esperando que sea de su agrado… U-U**

**Yo misma se que no soy una genio escribiendo y que de repente algunas cosas no se entienden, pero… les agradezco de todo corazón a todos aquellos que han dejado una pequeña marca en este fic, a todos aquellos que me escriben y me apoyan a continuar con el… MUCHAS GRACIAS**


End file.
